Bollywood Magic
by Geekquality
Summary: What happens when two people travel to THE magical Bollywood? Also, when those same two people have to make a reality tv show together, do an interveiw together, dance together, and practically spend every second of a whole month together? READ!
1. Trailer

**hi guys! so this is my newest story [and FYI, it might be my fav!!]**

**this trailor for my movi- i mean story on fanfiction- pretty much explains it all, but ofcourse not in full detail! oh no, ull just wait for the next chapter [which BTW will be up around tomorrow or sumtin]!!!**

**and who else saw High School Miserable!! OMG!! at the end i thought chad was gonna spare her, but goes and shoots her too!! [i kno wat ur thinking, pplz who havent seen it, its now a bullet gun, its a diff gun tat doesnt hurt... i think] it wasnt the best one, im afraid, but cant wait till next sunday!! the new one!! yay!!**

**the most sad part: DISCLAIMER: i do not own: SWAC, Bollywood, dancing, shawls[plz tell be if i spell it correctly, as in a type of scarf; how culd i own it if idk how to spell it?], reality tv shows, or anything... this comp isnt even considered mine :(**

**ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING... ENJOY!!!!!! :)**

* * *

Bollywood Magic

Trailer

**Two of Hollywood's Best Shows…**

_Will the casts of So Random! and Mackenzie Fall please report to Mr. Condor's office._

…**Will be sent on a Trip…**

"I have good news!" said Mr. Condor, "Bollywood wants to do a show with people from _So Random! _and _Mackenzie Falls,_"

…**But only **_**two**_** can go.**

"But," the peoples' cheers faded. "Only one person from each show can go."

**This show tells a familiar story.**

She looked over her script… for the hundredth time. _Why does this seem so familiar...? WAIT..._

**Will an interview change any perspectives?**

"So tell us: what is up with your dating?" said the interviewer lady.

"Dating?" they both asked. Her voice was high.

**Can dancing change anything?**

"I don't think ballet or crunk is… my kind of dancing," she said.

"I agree," he said.

**What about Bolivian dancing?**

"Who knew you could dance with your hips?" he said cockily.

"Who knew _you _could?" she shot back.

**Why is he in her shall?**

"How did you get tangled?!" she asked.

"How come you don't know how to maneuver a shawl?!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"My point has been proven."

**Will Bollywood work its magic?**

"I don't know what this place did to me, but something just clicked in my mind." He smirked.

"I think for me too." She smirked and leaned in.

"Yes!" screamed Tawni and Portlyn.

_Why are they even here?_

_**WHY **_**are **_**THEY**_** even **_**HERE?**_

"We have our ways…"

They smiled deviously.

_That's not creepy at all…_

_**Bollywood Magic **_**will be coming to a computer near you soon.**

**so... u like?... u hate?... once again this movi- i mean fanfiction story- will be coming out tomorrow, 4/21/10**

**feel free to PM weneava if ur bored, wanna talk, ask qs, recomend stories, etc...**

**_REVEIW!!!!!_**


	2. News

**hey evryone!! i wanna thank all my reveiwers!! but i wanna thank my bestest reveiwer and BFFF Shlazz!!! shes awesum!! ;D**

**Disclaimer: i bought a Chadbot 2000 off the internet.  
Chadbot: Hey peo-ple of fan-fic-tion  
Me: Now tell them wat i hate saying!  
Chadbot: SWACfa8649 does not own sonn-y with a chance.  
Me: Goood Chadbot. heres some oil  
Chadbot: Yum-my! Peace out suck-as!**

* * *

Bollywood Magic

Chapter 1: News

CPOV

I was sitting in my dressing room, admiring… me. _Mackenzie Falls_ is the #1 Tween show in America, heck the world. Then there's _So Random!_ who is #2.

What about that saying we used to say as little kids? "First is the worst, second is the best." Eh, I still think we're the best, cause we are.

_Will the casts of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls please report to Mr. Condor's office?_

Ugh.

What could he possibly want this time? Of course I wouldn't say or even think that when I'm near him, just in case, you know, he could read minds…

I walked out of my dressing room to find my cast just sitting there. They're so stupid! Don't they know their jobs can be at risk?

I snapped my fingers and they immediately got up and followed me. Wow.

I walked over with my pack, posy, or whatever you wanted to call it, to Mr. Condor's office and slipped in.

The _So Random!_ cast was already in there, glaring at us.

Sonny looked cute, even though she was glaring.

Stupid cute

I decided to sit next to her.

I smirked and sat down, to find her _still_ glaring at me.

"Everybody settle down!" Mr. Condor said.

Obviously we all did, for the sake of our jobs.

"I have good news!" he said. Everyone's face lit up and they smiled. "Bollywood wants to do a reality TV show with people from _So Random! _and _Mackenzie Falls_," people were whispering to their neighbors in cheery way.

"Pretty cool, it'n't it?" I asked Sonny.

"Yeah I know! First Hollywood and now Bollywood! This is amazing!" she was so esthetic, which made her cute!

Stupid cute

"But," everyone's cheers faded and Sonny's face fell. I heard her whisper, "I knew it was too good to be true." Aw… she was even cute when she was sad.

Stupid cute

You don't know how bad I wanted to comfort her, even by just a simple reassuring look, but my secret would be no longer a secret.

"Only one person from each show can go," he finished.

"For the details, you spend a month in Bollywood doing a reality TV show, interview, and… a few other things…"

Everyone had curious looks on their faces.

Even Sonny, who looked cute in it.

Stupid cute

"These results were by your fans, we had no say in it. This poll was taken by people in India."

So this is what I need to know? Ok. It was obvious I would be picked. I mean, DUH! I am _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper.

"From _Mackenzie Falls_, the person who will be going is…" Chad Dylan Cooper. There, I finished his sentence.

Hmm… he put a dramatic pause and he'd be great for _Mackenzie Falls_. During one of those you're- to- much- of- a- brat- and- you- could- lose- your- job- this- time kind of days.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" I smiled. This was so obvious, though! My cast shot me daggers. Did they think they were awesome enough to deserve this?

"From _So Random!_ the person who will be going is…"

Tawni flipped her hair.

I hope its Sonny, though. Think about it: Me, her, and a month alone on the other side of the world in a 'magical' city called Bollywood.

That would be great.

"Sonny Munroe!" she smiled he cute, toothy grin.

Stupid cute

YES! In your face Tawni!

Tawni just gaped at Mr. Condor and Sonny. HA!

"The rest of you can go; Chad, Sonny… stay." He said.

We both moved to a seat closer to his desk.

"We have matters to discuss about this trip," he starts. "Your shows will be able to continue-"

"There can't be a _Mackenzie Falls_ without _Mackenzie_." I hope that didn't make him mad. Sonny just rolled her eyes, in a cute way though.

Stupid cute

"Yes there can be, Chad. Today you will quickly shoot a 5 minute scene where you step into a hot air balloon and Devon cuts the strings, leaving you to hopelessly float around." I guess the world will just have to live with no Mackenzie for a month.

Sonny laughed her cute, little laugh.

Stupid cute

"And Sonny, they will just have to do sketches that don't include you, simple as that."

She nodded her head.

"Chad, hurry up and shoot your scene then pack. Sonny, pack. Your plane will be leaving at 9 tomorrow morning and Chad I expect you to pick up Sonny and drive her to the airport, right?"

"Right, sir" I replied. I would've offered anyways.

After I finished my scene, I went to go pack.

Clothes, undergarments, hair products, bathing suits, shoes, hair products, other necessities, and hair products.

Check, check, check, check, check, check, check, and check.

Now to get some sleep. It'll be a… interesting tomorrow.

* * *

SPOV

I walked into my dressing room to find Tawni applying her 11th coat of makeup.

"How dare you!" she pouted and swiveled around in her chair.

"I'm sorry!" I really was. "If I could I would switch with you!"

"No, no you wouldn't!" "I-" she put her hand out to stop me from talking. "Another TV show, an interview, whatever other stuff he said, and a whole month with-" her pout turned into an evil smile.

"What?"

"Now I _most definitely know_ you won't switch and I wouldn't want to ruin anything…"

"Huh?" I was so confused.

"Well, you're gonna be spending a whole month on the other side of the world in the magical city of Bollywood with" I did not like how this was going. "Chad." Oh boy. "Dylan." Ugh. "Cooper." Did she havta remind me?

"Uh… I would still switch."

"I dunno…"

The more she was trying to convince me, the more I was getting convinced. This was starting to sound great, I guess. We would hardly spend any time apart. Hmm… a whole month with Chad…

"Well I havta go to my apartment to pack and tell my mom. Bye, Tawn!"

"Bye, person who wants to spend a whole month alone with Chad!"

I laughed, rolled my eyes, and left.

When I got home, I hurriedly packed right when I got in. This way my mom couldn't say "no" now.

I told her. She had a worried, yet happy expression on her face, if that even makes sense.

"Just promise me you'll make the right decisions and won't do anything stupid, ok honey?" there it was, the overly- protective motherly instincts. Will I have to bring my kids suffer with this?

"Don't worry, mom, I won't. Besides, I don't even like Chad that much," well that was a lie.

"That much? Does that mean you do? Because things can change, Sonny. Especially when you're traveling to the other side of the world alone with this boy for a whole month in the magical city of Bollywood!" she started tearing up. "My little girl's growing up…"

"Oh, don't worry, mom. No matter if something clicks I promise not to do anything stupid, ok?"

She chuckled. "So you _do_ like him?"

I have to get out of this conversation! "Ugh. Whatever, mom, I havta go to bed, the plane leaves at 9 and Chad's coming to pick me up at 8:15."

"He's picking you up, huh?"

"Mom, he was forced to by Mr. Condor. If he wasn't he would've never asked."

"I dunno…"

"Night mom!" I walked to my room.

Ugh.

"Night sweetie!" she yelled.

But really… why is everyone repeating: I'm going away for a month, I'm going across the world, and I'm gonna be alone with Chad, and Bollywood is 'magical?'

People can be so annoying!

* * *

**how was it? goood bad? i wuld enjoy to kno by that little blu button tat is calling out to u**

**and Chadbot wants u to, too... so i recomend...**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!!!  
Chadbot: PEACE OUT SUCK-AS!!!**


	3. Lists

**hey everyone!! i wanna thank all of my reveiwers ;] also some people put in there reviews that they hope i catch Bollywood's/ India's essences well, and beleive me i will try my hardest! if u guys have any pointers, then plz tell me in a reveiw!!**

**Disclaimer: Well... my Chadbot broke so now i havta say it... i do not own SWAC... or India, haha i wuld be rich!!**

**anyways... my inspiration for this story is wen my lil sis made me watch that cheetah girls movie wen they travel to Bollywood. **

**i hope u like this next chapter!!!!**

* * *

Bollywood Magic

Chapter 2: Lists

CPOV

"_I love you!" I said. "I love you, too!" she said with tears coming down her face. Then we were pushed out of the plane. Before we reached the bottom that was waiting there, waiting for us to fall to our deaths, I embraced her and kissed her for the last time ever._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I shot up. That was terrifying! There was no way I could lose Sonny unless I died the same way she did at the same time. I wouldn't be able to live without Sonny.

Anyways, now this is gonna be a hard plane ride because of this stupid dream! This better not happen on the way there, or back.

**(A/N: Don't worry, that won't happen. I wouldn't off tell you guys this, but I didn't want anyone getting paranoid.)**

I shook my heads of the dream and went to get dressed and other stuff.

_To Sonshine: Don't eat breakfast I got it covered ;]  
To Chad: Ok then :]_

I got my bags into the trunk and got out a small notebook **[like a mini composition book, you know, it's like 1/8 of a regular one…?] **out of my pocket while sitting in the driver's seat. I bought it last night.

7:50am

She lives 10 minutes away, so I have time.

_**Sonny's Stupid Cutes**_

_**~the way she glares  
~her esthetic ways  
~even with sad in her eyes  
~curious looks  
~her toothy grin  
~when she rolls her eyes  
~her little laughs, giggles if you will  
~on special mornings, she comes in with a blueberry muffin and a coffee with 5 sugars from Dunkin Doughnuts.**_

7:53am

I know my stuff all right.

I hurriedly drove to Dunkin Doughnuts and got a coffee with 5 sugars, a coffee with 2 sugars, and 2 blueberry muffins.

Then I drove to her apartment. Then I knocked on her door.

Wait! Why do I still have my notebook in my hand?! I shoved it in my pocket right when Mrs. Munroe answered the door. At least she won't ask 20 questions.

"Hi Mrs. Munroe!" I cheerfully greeted her. I hadda make a good impression, you know, just in case.

"Hi Chad, Sonny's in her room; she'll be right out."

"Okie Dokie"

"Chad," she started. I knew where she was going with this. "Please take care of Sonny and don't let her do anything stupid. Kapeesh?"

"Kapeesh"

Then Sonny came out with her bags. "Oh, hey Chad" she smiled.

"Heey, ready to go?"

"Yup," she popped the 'p.' "Bye mom, love ya!"

"Love you too, Sonny. Call at least every other day!"

"K, I will!" she smiled at her mother and I took one of her bags. Then she closed the door.

"Do you want me to carry anything?"

"Uh… no I'm fine, but thanks for asking!" she smiled and even bigger smile, if that's even possible.

The rest of the walk to my car was silent. Then when we got there, I opened up her door and then went to my side after I put her bags in the trunk.

"For you" I handed her her coffee and a bag with her muffin in it.

"Aw… thanks again Chad! How'd you know? You don't stalk me do you?" she playfully smacked my arm.

"Yes I do. My only pleasure in life is stalking the lovely Sonny Munroe!" I playfully poked her arm. "Sometimes you come into the commissary with that stuff." I laughed.

Her eyes widened. "Lovely?" Ugh, I hoped she wouldn't hear that.

"It… uh… I was… playing along… ugh with the... sarcasm," stuttering was bad.

"Ok… and how'd you know how many sugars?"

"I saw you put them in one day at a table in the commissary."

She stared at me for a few moments. "Ok, I think I'm convinced that you're not a stalker… well to me anyways."

I laughed and so did she.

"I don't stalk anyone!" she laughed even harder, so I decided I would change the subject once she stopped laughing; I love her laugh.

"So are you excited?" I asked once she was done.

"Very!" she put on a big smile. "This is gonna be sweeet! Another show, an interview, whatever else Mr. Condor said and a whole mo-… other… uh… 'Ollywood.'" She looked confused then nodded her head after what looked like going over the sentence in her mind.

"What were you gonna say?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Someone's voice is high- pitched," I said in a sing- song voice.

"Uh…"

"'A whole mo-'is what you said. Please finish you sentence."

"Oh! That… a whole month… with the Indian culture! I love the food, clothing, and dancing! I'm really into that stuff."

"Ok… oh look! We're here!" I said.

8:45am

We were done with all the security and stuff, and we were still on the down- low. Now we're just waiting for our plane to be called.

I quickly took out my list.

_**~when she lies her voice gets high- pitched  
~she stutters, looking for an excuse **_

"What's that?"

Oh shit.

"Oh… it's my… uh… my list for… my uh… packing…"

"Oh, what's on it? I hope I didn't forget anything."

Again: Oh shit.

"Clothing, shoes, hair products, undergarments, bathing suits, hair products, other necessities, and hair products…"

I remembered from last night. It sounded believable, so that's good.

"Chad,"

"Yeah"

"I think you forgot your hair products."

I laughed and then she burst from her straight face.

**Gate 13C 9:00am Bollywood**

"That's us." I grabbed my stuff and one of Sonny's biggest bags.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Don't mention it." We loaded our luggage and took our comfy seats.

* * *

No one's POV

Little did they know that they were both thing the same exact thoughts at the same exact time. Also, they were getting lost in each other's eyes without noticing. They never do notice, even when they break away they didn't know what happened. This is what they thought:

_Sweet, sweet freedom at last! This month will be the best month ever especially since it's gonna be me and Chad/ Sonny alone and practically never leaving each other's sides._

**so howd u like it?? once aagain reveiw plz... include any pointers for the indian culture or any places you want me to include in this story!! thanx again ;]**

**and im rlly disappointed tat theres no new SWAC this sunday!!! im so mad i just found out!! grrrr....**

**peace out sukkas!!!**


	4. Plane

__

**hey everyone ;] once again a shout out to my BFFF Shlazz ur awesome!!**

**i also wanna thank phyfrea for a lot of info on India, Mumbai, and Bollywood. she helped a lot... since i kinda have a delema with being on the other side of the world... but ill use her info and google or wikipedia for more details.**

**and for ch.4 and future ones i will do my best and research this topic and the indian culture/life... so plz... deal with me here**

**Disclaimer: well i sent my Chadbot to the shop and theyre fixing it... yay! so i guess ill just have my Nicobot say it.**

**Nicobot: He-ey He-ey!**

**Me: ok Nicobot, tell em.**

**Nicobot: SWACfan8649 does not own SWAC or its char-act-ers or pla-nes... or a Chad-bot**

**Me: Hey!**

**Nicobot: Just Say-in**

**Me: Well... peace out sukkas!!**

**Nicobot: Peace out suk-kas!!**

**Me: *shakes head* only Chad can do that... and me...**

* * *

Bollywood Magic

Chapter 3: Plane

SPOV

Oh boy.

Does Chad now how long this plane ride is? It's pretty long and I'm not the biggest fan of planes.

"Uh… Chad…?"

"Mhmm"

"Do you know how long this flight is?"

"Yeah, like a few hours."

"Uh… Chad?"

"What?"

"It's 22 hours long."

He gasped and his eyes widened. "What?" he managed to choke out.

"This flight is 22 hours long," I said in a baby voice, completed with slowness and hand gestures. "Is someone upset that they can't use their private jet?" once again in a baby voice.

"Well I realized that!" he said, annoyed. "But why?"

"Well we're kinda going all the way across the world…"

"Well I realized that, too!"

"Then why do you keep asking questions?" I was annoyed now.

"Well-" he was getting all worked up, "I dunno…" and he got all calm, realizing that he lost. Yay! I finally won!

I giggled. "You lost." I muttered, still giggling.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!" I looked out the window, pouting.

* * *

CPOV

She pouted and looked out the window.

I quickly took out my notebook and put down a few more notes.

_**~when she's annoyed  
~how she pouts  
~her eyes  
~her hair  
~her face  
~her body  
~**__**her**_

An hour was over with; 21 to go… yay…

Then another hour. It was a silent one, though, and it was horrible!

That means 20 hours.

Then a dude around our age came over and asked us if we wanted anything.

When Sonny saw him her eyes widened. That's it! This dude is officially in the 'dutche' category with James Conroy and Hayden.

"I would… uh… like… uh…"

"Just give us 2 steaks and Pepsis." I budded in.

He gave us the stuff and winked at her as he gave her an extra napkin with his number on it.

He has gone way too far! He will not take _my _Sonshine away!

Now he was flirting?! **Flirting?!**

This has to stop.

I put my arm around her. "Goodbye. Just go and do your stupid little job and leave _us_" I waved a hand in front of both of us, "alone, but more importantly: leave my Sonshine alone!" _My Sonshine _that felt good to say.

"She doesn't seem to mind!" he defended. Does she even know his name?

"Well I do mind!" I turned to Sonny. "I bet you don't even know his name!" I was angered. I stared at him to make sure he didn't mouth it.

"Uh…"

"Ya see? Now ba bye!"

He shot me a look, but I just gave him harsh daggers. No one flirts with _my _Sonshine… except me of course. I consider our little fine- fine- good- good fights as flirting.

"Chaaad?! Why'd you do that? He was cute!" she pouted.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny… you don't know this guy! For all we know he could take you on a 'date' and then rape and kill you. I couldn't survive without… you…" I was not supposed to say that last part.

Her eyes teared up. Shit!

"No, no Sonny that won't happen! You're too much of a good person. I mean if you went out with me- men from our town who you know and stuff… it'll be all good." I rubbed the back of my neck. I messed up twice in less than 5 minutes. _Way not to blow your cover. _Shut up! "Plus I would never let that happen to you!" that's ok to say, right? I mean all friends say that, right?

_Right?_

"Do you really mean that Chad?" there was hope in her eyes and a slight smile.

"Of course! I would never let anything happen to you!"

"Really?" a full smile was on her lips.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." I smiled and crossed my heart.

"Just… don't die, please," there was sadness in her voice. Did she care about me too?

"That means I would be breaking my promise, and I said I would never do that." I smiled again.

"Ok then" she stopped and listened to her iPod.

Once again I took out my notebook.

_**~with hope in her eyes  
~when she cries  
~when she's the tad bit upset, even**_

I was sitting there for a few minutes after I put away my notebook when I realized my arm was still around Sonny, and she didn't even shrug it off.

I'll just act as if I didn't notice…

This whole charade thing took 2 hours, leaving 18 hours left.

We even stayed in this position while eating and watching TV, which took another 3 hours, leaving 15 hours left; 7 hours on this plane so far.

On the 7th hour, I felt something hit against my shoulder.

Sonny, she fell asleep.

When I knew she was fully asleep and wouldn't wake up, I took out my notebook once again.

_**~the way she hums to her music  
~how she eats  
~when she sleeps she looks like an angel**_

I put it away.

Then I took my arm off her shoulder and put it around her waist, pulling her closer. After a few moments, I dozed off too and lay my head on top of hers. Her head fit perfectly in between my shoulder and head.

* * *

SPOV

I looked at my watch and noticed we have 10 hours left.

I'm lying on really warm pillow… wait why is there a hand on my waist and something heavy on my head?

I looked up to see Chad's head on mine, Chad's hand on my waist, and me on Chad's shoulder.

This felt nice. This felt… right.

I didn't wanna ruin it so I smiled and went back to sleep.

* * *

_Five hours later…_

I woke up again to find _him _staring.

It wasn't the _him _I wanted to be staring at. It wasn't my favorite _him._

It was the waiter- dude who could want to rape/ kill me!

He was checking me out and grimaced when he saw Chad's hand on my waist. He gave me the 'call me' signal.

"No" I said, louder than I wanted.

This made Chad stir and wake up, immediately following my daggers.

"Leave. Her. Alone," he said. He really did care!

"Make me!" he came towards us.

"Oh, I'll make you alright!" Chad stood up, but I grabbed him back down.

"Not here, Chad. Plus, he's not worth it." I said, hopefully stopping it.

He sighed. "Just leave her alone and never come close to her again. Understood?" he said behind gritted teeth.

"Whatever dude. Sorry to offend you and your girlfriend."

"We're… we're not going out," he stumbled over his words.

He scoffed and walked away.

"It's ok, Sonshine, he'll never bother us again."

"Us?"

"Uh… well… obviously you and when he was flirting with you…" he made a disgusted face. "It was sick… just sick…" Aww… he does care! And is that jealousy? Whatever, I just won't ask… he's just looking out for me.

"But go back to sleep; you look tired." He's caring… again!

"Ok… night or morning or whatever it is, Chad!"

"Same to you Sonshine."

I fell asleep and so did he. It was in the same position.

**Please put on your seatbelts and prepare to land.**

We woke up.

Wow, this flight went quicker than I thought it would.

We started to go down and I grabbed his hand. He just starred at it, and I think with a little smile.

I quickly let go, a blush creeping up on my cheeks. "Sorry, I hate landings."

He took back my hand. "It's ok, Sonshine, I understand."

We landed and got off the plane.

_Hello India! Hello Mumbai! Hello Bollywood!_

* * *

**so how was this chapter? good... bad... ok...? hit that little button down there and reveiw plz *bats eyelashes***

**once again ill try my hardest with the culture of india!!**

**peace out sukkas!!!**

**oh and can u plz tell me [since in almost evry fanfic chad calls sonny 'sonshine,' does chad ever call her that in the show? cuz i dnt think he eva did... but if uve heard then plz tell me in a reveiw or PM thank uu!! ;]**


	5. Taj Mahal Palace & Tower

**hey guys!! thank u all for the reveiws!! also i googled the Taj Mahal Palace & Tower and i found these pictures and when i clicked on them, it went to a hotel site and wanted me to book and everything, which i sadly cant do... and then i couldnt find the pictures! *pout* but their room is based of a picture i found and i did my best to describe it, but i didnt see all of the room in the picture, so i mightve added some stuff... so sorry...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Look!! i got my Chadbot back!!**

**Chadbot: He-ey its Chad-bot. What it do?**

**Me: Go ahead... say the Disclaimer...**

**Chadbot: SWACfan8649 does not, not, not, not, not, noooaawww *silence***

**Me: NOOOO!!! It broke again!!! Ugh, this is so unfair!!! Anyways i dont own... sonny with a chance... or the Taj Mahal... i wuld be rich, but im not so i dnt...**

**ENJOY!!!!! ;]**

* * *

Bollywood Magic

Chapter 4: Taj Mahal Palace & Tower

SPOV

The 22 hour plane ride is finally over!

Now we're in Mumbai. Finally!

We stepped out of the Chhatrapati Shivaji International Airport to be greeted by a rather tall Indian man, looking to be in his mid- forties, with black shaggy- ish hair and mustache. He also had glasses and a suit.

"Sonny! Chad!" he shook our hands. "We're big fans over here! Big fans! Oh, I almost forgot! Welcome to Mumbai, which is located near Bollywood." He was an energetic man.

"Thank you very much… uh, sir." I said. What's his name? Oh my god I hope I didn't zone out during the conversation and not here it!

"Oh, I forgot that, too." He laughed. "I am Mr. Bunder, but you can call me Randy."

OK, then.

"I will give you a tour of Mumbai tomorrow, but for right now I'll bring you to your hotel. Also, we're 13 hours ahead of Hollywood, so I hope you get used to the schedule. You will start recording in 2 days." Does he ever breathe?

"I will take you to the hotel you will be staying at. You two will be sharing a room, I hope you don't mind. The hotel you will be staying at is the Taj Mahal Palace & Tower. The tour starts at 10am; I will be knocking on your door no later than that and I expect you both will be ready. Don't worry about food because I'll-"

We all got into the limo.

"-bring you to restaurants."

Silence at last!

I managed to catch Chad's eye you looked at me wide- eyed and confused. I just shrugged and mouthed "I don't know."

We finally reached the hotel.

Oh my God! It's so beautiful! The architectural work is just exquisite! The lobby was breath- taking. It has fancy furniture and chandeliers. The front desk was made of granite. There were seats, couches, and benches that looked so fancy… and expensive. The tables have books, magazines, and flowers. It's just so beautiful! **(A/N: think of her when at the movie with Nico; her flashback at Gotchya! With Gilroy Smith.)**

We walked over to the front desk; I was in awe. Even the heartthrob was in awe. Wow.

"I'm here to check in Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe."

The girl typed in her computer.

"Oh yes, Mr. Cooper and Ms. Munroe, they're in room 503, top floor."

"Now enjoy it kids," Randy said. "This is a good time to just relax before the filming, reviews, and other… stuff. Go in the pool, explore the hotel, I really don't care as long as you don't ruin anything. Have fun! Remember: 10am sharp tomorrow," and with that he walked off.

What was this 'stuff?' I mean really, I wanna know!

"Come on! I can't wait to see our room!" I said while tugging on Chad's arm.

"Ok, ok, geez… be patient!"

"Sorry… but this place is so beautiful and I really wanna see our room!"

"Well, yeah, so let's take our time to take it all in." he smiled.

When we got to our room I think my jaw hit the floor.

The whole room had a golden aura. First off it was huge! The floor was tiled a gold color. The wall was a tan- ish color with a gold accent. At the back of the room was a small room- type thing that was indented towards the middle indenting outwards. The indent had windows all around it. There were also two chairs and a table in the indent. There was a huge golden curtain that started at the top of the ceiling, which was rather high, to the ground. If closed, it would cover the indent completely, making it seem as if it's not there. All the wood in the room was mahogany. There were two queen- sized beds, thank God, with the wood. The sheets were the same bronze color as the walls. The pillows were gold, along with the comforters. The beds were four- posted. At the end of each bed was a bench- type thing with a cushion that's the same color as the sheets and walls. There were two huge closets on either side of the TV. The TV was on a table. There was a desk with what looked liked to be a comfy chair that is gold. The bathroom was rather large, too.

Both of us stood in awe for a few moments.

"W- Wow," I managed to choke out. I noticed we were still in the hallway so I pushed Chad into the room and closed the door. "Well… let's start to unpack."

"K…"

I sat on the bed nearest to the window and claimed it, also the closet that faced it. I started to unpack, putting everything into the closet. I expected to buy stuff while I was here.

When I was done, I took my medium- sized with all my makeup, brushes, etc in it, and went into the bathroom.

* * *

CPOV

Wow… just wow.

This place is amazing! I, Chad Dylan Cooper, have never seen anything this fancy, and that's a lot coming from me.

We were unpacking and Sonny finished and went into the bathroom. I was done, too, so I took out my notebook.

_**~the way she walked  
~when she shrugged  
~when her face is in awe  
~how she pushed me**_

She came out and I quickly put it in my pocket.

"Hey… you done?"

"Yup," I popped the 'p.' "Whatchya wanna do?"

"Uh… do you wanna go swimming? I heard the pool was amazing! I mean I wouldn't be shocked, though, this whole place is amazing!" she sang the last 'amazing.'

"Ok, you can get changed in the bathroom and don't come out until I say so."

"K," she grabbed a bathing suit and went into the bathroom.

_**~she has a beautiful singing voice**_

I grabbed my bathing and put it on. "K, ready when you're ready!" a few moments later she came out… in a bikini. Oh boy.

"Ready?" I kept staring. "Chad…?" I snapped out of my trance. "Huh- oh yeah… let's go."

We put on our flip- flops and walked out, Sonny strutting ahead of me, so she wouldn't notice my starring and smiling.

She stopped after she opened the doors, making me bump into her. I followed her gaze, showing the pool.

This pool is sweet! It was bid with blue lounge chairs everywhere. There were some tables with umbrellas and chairs surrounding them. There was a bar on one side. We grabbed a table, put our stuff down, and went into the pool.

We swam and had small talk, which I preferred to call flirting.

We were swimming for about an hour and then went back to our rooms to take a shower.

After the pool and that 22 hour flight, I really needed this shower. I could totally think and get the plane stench and chlorine off me.

It was 8pm and we went down to the cool café to have dinner.

We went in our pajamas; me in blue, plaid pants and a _Mackenzie Falls _shirt and her in black pants with different neon color splatters on it and a _So Random! _t-shirt. We both only wore socks.

**(A/N: I love going down to the cafe in my pj's and socks :P)**

The dinner was very good. Once again, all me and Sonny did was talk and laugh.

By the time we were done and back to our room it was 9pm.

We set the alarm for 8:45am.

"Nighty night, Sonshine"

"G' night Chad"

We both fell asleep.

Yeah, I think I might love her.

* * *

**how was it?? plz reveiw!! and ill do my best to update today, im sry i didnt yesterday... but its easier to just rite it up on the word, i realized, than writing it in ur notebk then writing it on Word... ugh so thats what ima doing now...**

**peace out sukkas!!!!**


	6. Tours

_**see? i havent forgotten about you, Bollywood Magic! i updated you finally!**_

**OK OK OK! DONT YELL AT MEEEE! PLZ! look, im really sorry that i havent updated in, like, forever! :[ i was just really busy with finals, friend troubles, etc... **

**yeahh... etc = other FanFiction stories... AND IM REALLY SORRY! its just that they're all so ggooood and i ccant stop reading them!**

**plus, this whole chapter was 15 pages on microsoft word! and it was at 11 point font! so thats my 'im sorry' present to all of you! :D**

**now that thats over with... i have noticed that my obsessions are: SWAC, aliens, and mustaches... so if you see a story by me including them.. dont be surprised...**

**and i stopped liking nick jonas, but after seeing the camp rock2 preveiws, im starting to like him all over again! so its: Sterling Knight [DUHH], Nick Jonas, James [from big time rush], and Nathan Cress [icarly]**

**DISCLAIMER:: well, if i owned anything here, i would be rich! i mean does anyone really acpect me to own any of this? **

* * *

Bollywood Magic

Chapter 5: Tour

SPOV

_Buzz! Beep! Buzzzz!_

I groaned. Then I sat up in my bed. It is 9am.

Oh right, we have that tour today with… with… oh shoot, what's his name?

Shit… uh… oh yeah! It's Randy. Phew. That would've been bad!

9:02. I should start to get ready! He said he would knock on our door no later than 10am.

Chad looks peaceful when he's sleeping. Almost like an angel.

Sorry, Chad, but as much as I love seeing you as an angel, I must wake you up.

I'm not heavy, I'm actually on the lighter side, but sitting on him forcefully should wake him, right?

It worked with my brother, so, RIGHT!

I walked up to his bed. Good thing he was on the edge-ish. I jumped on him, making me sit on him. He just groaned. I started doing the closest thing to jumping up and down on him while sitting.

"Chad! Chaddy! Chaddykins! Wake up Chad McMuffin!" I said. I tried anything annoying.

He groaned some more and rolled over. I screamed because it made me fall over to the other side of his bed. I sat criss- cross applesauce style facing him. I lifted his arm and started to shake it. He still didn't wake up.

I giggled and looked away and 'accidentally' pushed him off the bed.

I heard a thud, an 'ow,' and he came up. He just stared at me, and then realized the reason why he fell.

"Soooonnnnnnny! Why?" he asked rubbing his head.

This will be fun…

"Why what?"

"Why'd you push me?"

"Push you?" I fake gasped. "How could you ever accuse me of such a thing?"

"Well, I was sleeping peacefully until I felt something on me start bouncing on me. Then that left and I fell off my bed later. And look at you, you're on my bed. I'm convinced."

"Ok, I pushed you. Oh my God! Chad! It's 9:20! We havta get ready!" I said. I totally lost track of time!

I grabbed clothes out of my suitcase and ran into the bathroom.

* * *

CPOV

She didn't even notice that I was awake since the first time she jumped on me. I love my great acting skills! Not as much as her, though.

"Can I get dressed out here to not waste time?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, tell me when you're ready so I can come out!"

"K,"

I got in khaki shorts and a T- shirt. "You can come out!" I yelled while putting on my sandals.

She came out in a skirt and a tank top. Her hair was neatly brushed and wavy. She smiled at me. I smiled back, at her beauty and her smile.

"I advise you to go in there and brush your hair," she said giggling.

Yes, even Chad Dylan Cooper gets bed- head. And people wonder why I'm not a morning person.

I walked in there and fixed my hair, brushed my teeth, and what not. I came out to find her with her sandals on and her purse sitting on the couch waiting.

She looked beautiful.

I went and sat next to her. I took out sunglasses and put them on. "Well, I advise you to wear sunglasses; the sun is pretty intense, more than Hollywood."

"Um… I don't have sunglasses; I kinda forgot them," she said.

Well, here comes the caring side again. I got up and went to my suitcase and brought out and identical pair of sunglasses. I knelt down in front of her and put them on her. I could've handed them to her, but that would've been… rude. _Nice excuse, rude boy. _Oh, you just shut up. I smiled at her and sat back beside her.

"Thanks, Chad, but you don't have to," she said as she started to take them off, but I stopped her.

"But since I don't have to, I do have to. You don't have sunglasses, and the sun can hurt your eyes and the fans could see you without them, too. Plus, I have like a gazillion pairs."

She was convinced and smiled at me. "Thanks. I like the nice side of you, Chad."

"Sometimes I do, too, Sonny. I do, too."

We just stared into each other's eyes smiling. I know I always accuse people, mostly her, for getting lost in my eyes, but I can easily get lost in her eyes, too.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Sonny went to go open the door and greeted him. I made sure I had my phone, notebook, money, and a pen.

_**~when we had eye contact  
~how she worries  
~when she thanks me  
~trying to lie**_

I followed her to meet… meet… uh… Randy! That's it!

"Hey Randy!" I greeted.

"Hey Chad!" he said. "So you guys ready to see our first stop on our tour?"

"Yup, can't wait!" Sonny said.

"Yeah, same!" I said. "But what is our first stop?"

"Well, a breakfast restaurant, I'm guessing."

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry," said Sonny.

"Me too," I said.

"Breakfast place it is, then!" he said and led us to a limo.

Can't wait for this tour!

* * *

SPOV

This tour is gonna be sweet! I can't wait! We got into the limo and drove off.

"So how was your relaxation time last night? Did you go to the pool? The pool is extravagant, is it not?" Randy bombarded us with questions.

"Well, we did go to the pool-" started Chad, but I interrupted him.

"Which _IS _extravagant! It's so pretty and calming!"

"Then we had dinner there-" I then interrupted Chad again.

"The food there is great, too! It was so yummy!" I smiled.

Chad just shook his head and chuckled.

"Well, we're here!" he said. The limo driver opened the doors for us and we exited the limo.

"This place is called Kushal, a brunch place, but we can still get breakfast," he said. **(A/N: I'm sorry if some of this info is wrong, my internet's being shit…)**

"OoO… yummy!" I exclaimed. "Can't wait!"

"Yeah, same, I'm really hungry now!" Chad commented.

"This place is very good; it has great coffee, too. I come to this place all the time! I recon you'll have great reviews about this place."

"Yeah," now how about we go in? Chad started to walk, as if her were thinking the same thing, but Randy walked in front of him, heading to the doors.

I met Chad's eyes and he rolled them. I just nodded and smiled this weird, awkward smile.

When we got in, we got a booth and sat down. Randy sat on one side and Chad and I sat on the other side. _You get to set next to Chad Dylan Cooper; you must be happy! _What are you talking about, conscience? _Look at the space between you and Chad… _Wha-what are you talking ab- oh boy.

Our thighs were actually touching! My _whole _right leg was touching his _whole _left leg! Did he even notice? Then I noticed this tingly spark going through my leg. I start to giggle uncontrollably.

Chad looked at me confused and started to giggle- yes, _giggle_- too. Then it turned into full blown laughter. Randy just looked at us with suspicion, which made us laugh even more. I wiped a tear from my eye and so did he. We sighed and stopped laughing, then looked at each other and broke out laughing again. **(A/N: sorry, I just HAD to include that! It happens on a daily basis with me and my friends! Lmfao!) **

"Ok, ok, so what do you want?" asked Randy, who's probably in an awkward position at the moment.

"Uh… Can I just have best coffee here?" I asked.

"Oh, same!" agreed Chad, stifling a laugh. I was trying to stifle one, too.

Then the waitress came over. "What would you like to drink?"

"Just give all three of us the best coffee you've got," said Randy.

"Ok, great, I'll be right back!" she said and walked off.

"So what are you getting to eat?" Chad asked me.

"Um…" I glanced at the menu again. "I think I'll just stick with an omelet…"

"Yeah, same," he said.

"So, omelets for the two of you? Great!" said Randy, budding into our conversation.

The waitress came back over with our coffees. "Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"We'd like three over your omelets, the best you've got, please," said Randy.

"Of course, sir," she said and walked off.

I took a sip of my coffee. "Mmm… this is amazing!"

Chad took a sip. "Wow, this must be the best coffee I've ever had!"

This coffee was indeed good. I think it is the best coffee I've had! I need to bring some back! I just gotta have some when I go back to Hollywood! I might've found my new addiction…

Chad was staring at his cup and smiling. It was a pretty funny sight, I've got to admit. I started laughing… again. Randy rolled his eyes. I stopped and looked around nervously. I started tapping my right foot. Chad started to giggle- yes, _giggle, AGAIN_- uncontrollably.

That's when I realized that my leg was still touching his leg, and it was shaking because of my tapping foot. Then I felt these MAJOR tingle. I started to giggle, too. Randy just stared… again.

Does this mean Chad can feel it, too?

We stopped laughing when the waitress came over with our food. It looked so good!

She laid the plates on the table. I dug in. "Thif if FO goo!" I said with my mouth full. Then I swallowed. "I mean, this is SO good!"

"I totally agree!" Chad said.

We ate mostly in silence, and when we finished, Randy paid and we got into the limo.

"Where to next?" asked Chad.

"Well, we're going to go look at the Gateway of India," he said.

"Oh I've heard about that place! I've always wanted to go there; it sounds so cool!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I've heard about that place, too. This should be cool," said Chad.

"Yes, this attraction portrays some of the best of the Indian culture, religion, history, and heritage. It even supports some entertainment," Randy informed us.

"Oh, that sounds so cool! I can't wait to see it!" I said. I really cannot wait to see this Gateway! It sounds so cool! Like I said to Chad and Tawni, I can't wait to learn more about the culture!

Randy was talking to the limo driver, so I nudged Chad. "Are you excited, because I'm excited? How can you not be excited? This is so exciting!" I said. I was practically bouncing up and down in my seat.

Chad just chuckled. "Did someone put too much sugar in their coffee?" asked Chad, still chuckling.

_~**Flashback**~_

"_Can you pass me the sugar?" asked Randy._

"_Sure!" I said and picked up the sugar container. My arm bumped up against the table, making some- ok a lot- of sugar fall into my coffee. "Whoops…" I whispered._

_I just passed it to Randy, like nothing happened. Randy didn't see it anyways. I also drank the remainder of my coffee. "Mmm… it sweetens it even more!" I whispered._

_~**End Flashback**~_

"Well, it wasn't my fault…" I said.

He just chuckled some more. "What happened?"

"Well, Randy asked for me to pass him the sugar, and when I did, I accidentally spilt just _a little_ in my coffee in the process," I said. He just raised his eyebrows and smirked.

I tried smiling, but it failed. I scrunched up my nose and started to protest, but he just raised his eyebrows more and smirked bigger… if that was even possible.

"Fine, a lot of the sugar spilt into my coffee…" I mumbled.

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"We good?"

"Oh, we're so good!" I finished off our little fights and huffed and turned the other way. Ugh, he makes me so mad… and then it all fades away when I look at him again… with that same little composition book that he apparently had his list for stuff to bring here.

I'm having my suspicions about that. "Hey, Chad, what's that?" I asked.

* * *

CPOV

This whole tour has been going great! The breakfast was great! Everything was going great!

"Fine, a lot of the sugar spilt into my coffee…" Sonny mumbled.

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"We good?"

"Oh, we're so good!" she huffed and looked the other way, and to keep my cover, I did the same. Truthfully, I love these fights. Truthfully, I'm flirting with her whether she knows it or not. I know that Blondie thinks so.

I got out my composition book and began to write.

_**~when she interrupts me  
~how she gets overexcited  
~her giggles  
~full blown laughter  
~when she tries to lie  
~when she gets mad**_

"Hey, Chad, what's that?" asked Sonny. I froze and turned around, smiling awkwardly and holding the book behind my back.

"What's what?"

"That book."

"What book?" I chuckled nervously.

"That little composition book you were writing in just a second ago."

"Oh, that book!" I frowned, and then smiled again. "It has everything that I needed for this trip and some notes on… this trip so far. For example, I put the name of the restaurant we were just at: Kushal," that was so close!

"Oh, ok, then!" she said and looked back out the window.

_**~her curiosity**_

"Here we are: the Gateway of India!" exclaimed Randy.

"OoO… I'm so excited!" Sonny exclaimed. I just chuckled and smiled at her as I looked at her. Obviously, she was still on her sugar high.

The limo driver opened up the doors and we got out.

There were tons of people walking around! It seems so crowded here!

We walked through the crowd and went under the middle and biggest walkway in the gateway. This architecture and paintings are amazing!

"The architecture of the Gateway is a mixture of Muslim and Hindu styles. Don't you just think it's exquisite? I know you do. It was originally built for King George V and Queen Mary in 1911, but the first opening of it ended up being in 1924," Randy said. I feel like her memorized some history book…

"Wow, Randy, how do you know all this?" asked Sonny. Ok, she can't read my mind, right? Because if she can, then I'm screwed!

"Well, if you do this on a regular basis, and you live here, then you tend to memorize it eventually," said Randy as if it were nothing.

"Wow," Sonny and I both said.

"And if you look down there, you'll see the steps leading down to the boats and docks," Randy said.

"OoO… that's cool!" said Sonny looking down the stairs.

I looked down the steps and it was pretty cool.

We walked around for 20 more minutes looking at this magnificent structure. Then we went back into the limo.

"So how was the Gateway to India?" asked Randy.

"It was great! The architecture was great and I learned so much about this place that I didn't know before! Overall it was a great experience!" said Sonny. "How 'bout you, Chad?"

"I havta agree with you, Sonny. You pretty much said what I was thinking," I said and laughed. "I really enjoyed seeing the Gateway!"

"Great… great… well, it's nearly 1; anyone wants lunch?" said Randy.

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry," I said.

"Sure…" said Sonny at the same time as me.

"For lunch, we're going to go to Garcia's Famous Pizza. Even if it's not Indian, they put the essence of it in the pizza," said Randy.

"Cool!" "Great!" Sonny and I both said at the same time. We both laughed.

I wonder if she felt the sparks when our legs were touching at the breakfast place… maybe it'll be like that at the pizza place, too! I sure hope so!

Soon enough the limo driver opened our doors and we stepped into the restaurant.

We got led to a booth and I sat next to Sonny while Randy sat on the other side. They were medium- sized, but do you think she'll notice if I sat really close to her… nah! She went in first and I went in right after her. She went all the way to the end, touching the wall, so I decided to play a little game of 'accidental' footsies.

When I slid in, I made sure I was in the middle, so I could get access to her feet.

"So what would you suggest?" asked Sonny.

"Well, every time I come here, I get the Buddha Delight, which has paneer and mushroom marinated into schezwan sauce with capsicum. It is really good!" said Randy.

"Hmm… that sounds interesting," I said.

"Yeah, I'll try it!" said Sonny.

"Same," I agreed with Sonny.

"Hello, I'll be your waiter for today; can I interest you in anything to drink?" asked the waiter when he came over.

"Umm… I'll just take a Pepsi," I said.

"Yeah, same," said Sonny and smiled her big smile at the waiter.

She better not like him! That would ruin my plan! He better not flirt! OoO… he would NOT want to mess with Chad Dylan Cooper!

Wow, I haven't talked in third person ever since we left L.A; that's, like, a world record for me!

"Ok, that'll be 3 Pepsis then," concluded Randy.

His personality kinda scares me… I don't know why though. I mean, it's all upbeat and happy like Sonny, but it's almost as if it just doesn't fit him.

The waiter left and came back with the Pepsis and winked at Sonny. Oh, HELL no! She smiled back at him.

"What could I interest you to eat today?" he asked.

"A Buddha Delight pizza, please, that is all," said Randy.

The waiter left. This is where footsies shall begin!

I looked off into the distance and started to hum this song that I don't know the name to at the moment. I started to swing my left leg and hit her foot by 'accident.'

She looked over at me and hit me back. I hit her again; she hit me back. I hit her; she hit me back. I looked over at her smiling. She just laughed and hit me again. I hit her back, laughing. We just stared at each other, laughing. It is so easy to get lost in her eyes, you know that?

Then the waiter came over with the pizza and gave a napkin to Sonny. She opened it and I looked her shoulder.

It was his phone number!

The waiter left and winked at Sonny _again._

When he was out of eye distance, I took the napkin out of her hand. "Oh, my nose is stuffy today! Thanks for the tissue, Sonny!" I said and blew my nose in the napkin.

She just shook her head and laughed. "Somebody's jealous…"

"No, I'm not jealous! My nose was stuffy, and you had a napkin in your hand, so I used it. Thank you, Sonny," I said.

"It had that waiter's number on it."

"Oh, really, now? I had no idea, but I don't think he's your type," I said.

"Then what do you think my type is, Chad? First you scare away that flight attendant, and now this waiter! What's the deal?"

_Your type is me. The deal is that I want you! _Wow, I'm agreeing with my conscience for once!

"Well, I just think that you should date guys that you actually know," like me for instance!

"Ok and what's my type?" she asked.

ME! "I dunno… someone who is a gentlemen, but you needa be able to get into fights with the guy because a non- fighting relationship is just boring. You should get a guy you deserve…" wait, I don't even think she deserves me! I'm such a jerk, even she says so! My smile dropped. "And someone who is not a jerk to you…" I said in a sort of sad tone.

"Oh… ok… well, look at this pizza! I can't wait to try it!" she said trying to change the subject and took a slice of pizza, stuffing a bite into her mouth.

I took a slice and bit it.

* * *

SPOV

"Ok and what's my type?" I asked Chad. He's been scaring off almost every guy who hit on me! He's SO jealous!

"I dunno… someone who is a gentlemen, but you needa be able to get into fights with the guy because a non- fighting relationship is just boring. You should get a guy you deserve…" His smile suddenly dropped. "And someone who is not a jerk to you…" he said in a sort of sad tone.

His smile dropped when he said 'someone who is not a jerk to you…'

You don't think- nah… he couldn't have been talking about himself, right?

"Oh… ok… well, look at this pizza! I can't wait to try it!" I said trying to change the subject and took a slice of pizza, stuffing a bite into my mouth.

Oh my God, this is so awkward… And this pizza is so good!

Chad took a bite of his pizza slice, and still had a blank expression.

"This pizza is awesome, Randy, thanks for recommending it!" I said.

"Yeah, this pizza is pretty sweet," Chad smiled at Randy and it dropped again.

What is wrong with him?

Whatever it was, we just ate the rest in silence, and then we went back into the limo.

* * *

CPOV

_Come on, Chad, perk up! Be happy! You're in India! The land of romance! She could end up liking you at the end! Even though you can be a jerk sometimes…_

Thanks, that _SO _helped conscience!

_Your welcome!_

I was being sarcastic… _well how was I supposed to know? You're not talking out loud! Unless…_

Oh my God, I better not am talking out loud! What if I am? What if everyone heard what I was thinking? What if-

_Dude, calm down! You didn't, don't worry!_ Don't scare me like that! I was about to have a heart attack!

Soon enough we were back in the limo. Wow, that was fast. I don't even remember walking here!

"So what's our next stop?" I asked smiling again.

* * *

SPOV

"Well, our next stop is the Hanging Gardens," said Randy.

"OoO… that's cool!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, it is. It has some very interesting bestial topiary. They are located on hills, so that is where they got their name,"

"That's cool," said Chad. Well, at least he's back to normal. I wonder what went on in his mind just a few moments ago…

"And it's a very romantic place, it's great for couples, preferably shy ones…" he said and looked at us both.

I blushed and I thought I saw Chad's getting a tint to his cheeks, too.

Chad and I just nodded our heads.

Randy turned away to talk to the driver again and I glanced over at Chad, who was staring out the window. Chad and I should go there again… maybe alone next time.

The rest of the car ride there was silent.

The driver opened our door and we got out.

Randy led us to the beginning of the garden.

I gasped. "This place is so beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah… wow… this place is… wow…" Chad stuttered.

I laughed.

We walked along for about an hour. That hour was filled with Randy giving us little fun facts about the Hanging Gardens and other stuff about India.

We got back in the limo and, to tell you the truth, I was exhausted! I put my head back on the seat and just looked at the ceiling.

_Don't fall asleep, Sonny, we still have dinner! _Don't worry! I'll last till dinner!

"For dinner, we're going to go to Delhi Darbar Restaurant," said Randy.

"Great! All that walking made me hungry again!" said Chad.

"Same…" I said and yawned.

"Aww… is wittle Sonny tired?" asked Chad in a baby voice.

"Pssh… no!" I said, sitting up straight and crossing my arms. "I am perfectly awake!"

"Uh huh… sure, Sonny," said Chad.

"It's true!" I insisted and pouted.

Chad just shook his head and laughed, looking out into the opposite window.

The ride was, once again, silent and the driver opened the door and we entered the Delhi Darbar Restaurant.

We got into a booth and I was situated next to Chad. These booths were extremely small, so I pushed up to Chad. My _whole _right leg AND arm was touching his _whole _left leg AND arm! My whole right side felt numb.

"So what do you want?" asked Randy. "Hello?"

…

"Earth to Sonny and Chad!"

…

"Guys!"

"What?" we both said coming back from our dazes. At least we weren't looking at each other; that would have been awkward.

"What do you want to eat?" asked Randy, a little annoyed.

"I'll just have a salad," I said. "With a coke."

"I think I'll just have what Sonny's having," said Chad.

"Ok, then,"

The waitress came over. "Hello, how may I help you on this fine day?" she asked.

Then her gaze settled on Chad. She literally went googly- eyed.

"3 cokes, two garden salads, and a Butter Chicken," said Randy.

She wouldn't keep her eyes off Chad! "K…" she said and walked off, still not taking her eyes off Chad and almost bumping into the kitchen doors.

She came out in a minute with our drinks and handed us each a napkin. Chad's had her phone number on it.

Let's ruin his fun, how about it?

I grabbed the napkin out of his hand. "Oh, my nose has been extremely stuffy today, too. Thanks for the napkin, _Chad_," I bet you can see the sarcasm dripping from my voice. Then I blew my nose in the napkin.

He laughed. "Jealous?"

"Haha, no, I was just having some fun with you, like how you did with me," I smiled the biggest smile I could.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…"

Then the food came over and, yet again, she couldn't keep her eyes off him!

But this was odd: Chad didn't look googly- eyed back, and she was pretty, too! He didn't even look at her at all! Wow, this is different!

We ate in silence… AGAIN. I would start a conversation, but what is there to talk about?

When we finished, we went into the limo.

"Ok, before I forget, this is Logan," Randy gestured towards the limo driver. "He will be your chauffer for as long as you're here. Remember that rehearsals start tomorrow and Logan will be down here and 7:45am and he will expect you to be down here by 8, understand?"

"Yup," said Chad and I, as we both nodded.

Today has been such an interesting day; there were the monuments and restaurants and everything! It was great, but now I'm really exhausted! I don't think it'll matter if I just… doze off… for a few minutes…

* * *

CPOV

Today has been great! I loved every minute of it! Well, except for my little uncertainness of Sonny liking me, but it's all good.

I looked over at Sonny to find her sound asleep.

Aw… she is so cute! Well, it is 10pm and it has been a long day, so I don't blame her.

When we got to the hotel, Randy and I were negotiating on what to do with Sonny.

"Don't worry; I got this!" I did a George Lopez impersination.

"Well, what do plan on doing?"

"I'll… I'll… uh… I'll carry her!"

"Carry her…?"

"Yes, I will carry her!"

"Ok, whatever, good luck with that… just don't forget to be down here by 8 to meet up with Logan over there, K?"

"Yes, I will remember," I said as Logan opened the door.

I got out and grabbed Sonny bridal style. "See you guys tomorrow! Bye!" I said and walked up to our room.

Sonny wasn't heavy at all! She's as light as a feather!

I got out our room key and opened the door.

I walked over to her bed and put her down. Man, am I tired!

I set our alarm for 6am and lay down.

_You're on Sonny's bed…_

She won't notice, plus, I'm too tired to move!

_Whatever, because she's not gonna notice someone sleeping next to her._

Oh, just shut it!

I sighed. "Good night, Sonshine."

* * *

**how do you like them apples? it was long wasnt it? oh and im really sooryyy if i portrayed anything wrong! its hard to look stuff up on google without going to some travel/ booking website, which i unfortunately cant doo... so im sorry! and i looked up all the restaurants and for Delhi Darbar Restaurant, i found the menu, but i didnnt know what half the stuff on it was, so i stuck with salads... so im sorry**

**~**IMPORTANT**~ ok, so i am on summer vaca now, so i promise i will be updating more. also, these ideas for one-shots have been coming at my like... like... idk, but something fast and mulptiple! also.. i cant wait for Falling for the Falls.. on TV! i saw it on youtube, but ima squirt ppl when its on TV... also... i cant wait for the suite life on deck season finale! **


	7. Script

hi everyone... *pulls out shelid* ok ok ik everyone hates me for not updating in like.. a month, but can you please stop throwing tomatoes at me?

**look, to make up for it, im updating 3 chapters today, and possibly even a fourth! there are probalby 4/5 chapters left [including this one] left in this story! *cheers* *cries* i dont know which one to feel! but dont fret! i have a SWAC crossover coming up [the other category is a surprise ;P] and a couple one-shots... and yeah ill still be here! but i also have a question: i have an idea for one of those The Suite Life of Wizards and Hannah Montana or whatever with 3 shows... since thats not a crossover could i, like, publish the story in all three categories? idkk... but um... yeah thats it..**

**okk BIG HUGE UBER THANKS to HaveyoumetTed . she helped me with a lot of the culture and with the people in here! so thanks sooooooo sooooo much! with out you, this wouldve probably been boring :P**

**the big mean horrible DISCLAMER: me. no. own. SWAC.**

* * *

Bollywood Magic

Chapter 6: Script Reading

SPOV

_Buzz! Beep! Buzzzz!_

I woke up. Wow, this pillow is really hot and really soothes you. It has the equivalence of a human pulse. It's hard, but soft, and really soothing… and there was this extra weight around my stomach…

WAIT! This isn't how it felt last night! What is this weight? I jolted up to find Chad. I was sleeping on Chad. Chad's arm was wrapped around my waist...

Chad is in my bed? Why? What happened last night after dinner? The last I remember is being in the limo and then I felt like I was flying.

We didn't… pssh… no! Chad doesn't like me! And I wouldn't even allow him close to… places…

No, I have decided I can't like Chad! He can be such a jerk and rude and mean… but caring. Ugh! Just don't like him cuz he obviously doesn't like you back _–except for when he cares- _and it'll ruin this whole vacation! _Come on, lighten up and forget about romance!_

I poked his chest. "Chad?" I poked it harder. "Chad!" I slapped his arm. "CHAD! WAKE UP!"

He finally woke up. "I'm up; I'm up!" his voice sounded groggy and his arms flared up in defense.

"Heh heh, yeah, Chad, um… why are you on my bed?" I asked.

Chad finally came to realization that he was on my bed and blushed. _Chad Dylan Cooper _blushed on account of ME! _Sonny! No romance right now, k? You don't need distractions for you movie thing! _Fine… fine…

"Haha, yeah, about that… well, you fell asleep in the limo and I didn't wanna wake you up because you looked so cu- ange- I mean peaceful, so I carried you up here. I was really tired so I must've just crashed on your bed by accident."

Was it just me or did he stutter about me being- nah… it couldn't be…

"Oh… ok then, well its 6:07; we should start getting ready," I said. I am doing my best to hide my blush.

I went over to my closet and got out a skirt that went two inches above my knee and was tye- dying from the colors blue to purple to pink. I also grabbed a white t- shirt with blue, purple, and pink shooting stars on it. Then I went into the bathroom to get ready.

"I advise you to get ready out here and tell me when to come out," I said and finally went in. "Or you can wait for me while I take a shower."

"I think I wanna take a shower…"

"K," I said and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower to let the warm water cascade down my body.

_Ahh… so relaxing… so peaceful… so quiet…_

I finally got out and dried my hair and got ready. I exited the bathroom at exactly 6:32.

"K, you can go in, Chad!" I smiled at him.

* * *

CPOV

I looked her over- or, well, checked her out I guess. I smiled at her.

"Ok, I was thinking that when I come out we could go get some breakfast," I said.

"K, that's fine with me," she smiled.

"Fine," …sorry… it's an impulse.

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"So, are we good?"

"Oh, we're so good!" she said as she went over to her bed and I shut the door.

I got into the shower and let the warm water cascade down my body.

_Showers are so relaxing… so serene… and peaceful._

Oh my God, how could I've forgot this before?

I got out the notebook- what? She's already suspicious… she could look for it at anytime!

_**~our fine-good fights**_

I got ready and exited the room at exactly 7:03.

I smiled at her and we went down to the restaurant, making sure we got everything so we don't have to come back up.

She got some OJ and a bagel; while I got coffee- I already told you that I'm not a morning person- and some scrambled eggs.

We talked and laughed and wondered what the 2- hour special would be like. Yeah, I know; we're in a movie that we don't even have a clue what it's about… crazy, I tell you, crazy!

It was finally 7:55, so we decided to go out there.

"Gum?" she asked me whilst pulling out a pack from her purse.

"Sure, thanks," I said, putting it in my mouth.

I love gum. This gum is mint. It's rather good- …why am I rambling about gum?

"Hi, how's it going, Logan?" Sonny cheerfully went up to our chauffer.

"Great, thanks, how bout you, Sonny?"

"Fine, thank you," she smiled and got in.

"Hey, Logan," I said.

"Yo, Chad," he said and I nodded my head and smirked and then got in.

"So, um… what exactly is this about?" asked Sonny.

"I've been told not to tell you guys."

"Uh… ok then…"

We sat in silence for almost the whole time and then we got to big gates.

The gates opened and we entered. It was really a sight. A bunch of people were walking around and props were everywhere. A bunch of cool costumes on racks and people who were wearing them. It was really cool.

I looked over at Sonny, who seemed to be awestruck. It was different from Hollywood… I just can't explain it…

Finally, the limo stopped and Logan opened the door, in which we got out. He led us to a studio and we were greeted by Randy and two other people.

"Hello, Sonny and Chad, I'd like you to meet Ranbir Kapoor and Sonam Kapoor," said Randy. "No relation."

Ranbir went up to Sonny and kissed her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sonny," he smiled.

Sonny giggled. "Nice to meet you, too,"

My fists clenched along with my teeth. _Chad, breathe. In… out… in… out… _I know how to breathe! _I know that; I'm just trying to make you not pounce on him! _Ok… ok… I can't do that. And I won't do that cuz I'll get bad publicity and Sonny would probably be mad.

Sonam came over to me. "Hi, Chad, it's nice to meet you," she smiled. She is beautiful, I gotta say that, but Sonny's the one I'm in love with. Ugh… stupid Bollywood magic…

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, too," I said and shook her hand.

Ranbir and Sonny came over here. I looked at him and out on a fake smile. "Hi, it's nice to meet you," I said and shook his hand.

"You, too," he said.

Sonny looked over at Sonam. "Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Sonny said happily and hugged her. Yup- she's a hugger. _I'm just glad she didn't hug Ranbir, or my job would be even harder than it already is…_

"You, too, Sonny, we love _So Random! _over here!"

"Aw, thank you! I wish I could've seen your work before I came here, but I'll be seeing it soon. Oh and I can probably watch it at the hotel," Sonny said.

"Of course! And I can take you to some awesome shops here! And I bet Chad and Ranbir would be great friends cuz they're both big heartthrobs!" Sonam said. She reminds me of Sonny.

_Me. Ranbir. Friends? Pssh… yeah, right! _"Of course, yeah I can't wait to hang with you!" I said with a fake smile.

"Same here!" he said.

Sonny nudged me with a goofy smile. "You're gonna have an actual friend, Chad!" I heard chuckles from the three stars.

"Please, Sonny, I have friends."

"That doesn't include your ego, Chad," she smiled.

"My ego isn't my friend," I said. _HEY! That's not nice! _I don't care!

Sonny feigned surprise and gasped. "Really?"

"Yes, really, it gets annoying at points… and that includes my stupid conscience!" _You, mister, are NOT a nice person! _Whoever said I was in the first place? _Sonny… at times… _Yeah… whatever…

Sonam laughed. "Don't worry, Chad, I say the same thing to Ranbir. Don't I, Ranbir?"

He sighed. "Yup,"

"Whatever… just remember, Sonny, I've got friends…"

"Fine…" said Sonny and sighed.

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"So, are we good?"

"Oh, we're so good!"

Sonam and Ranbir glanced at each other then back at us. …then started to laugh.

Randy came over to us. "Here are the scripts. Sonny and Sonam, you'll be sharing a dressing room, along with Chad and Ranbir sharing one."

The girls squealed. Pssh… girls…

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not share dressing rooms."

"Ranbir Kapoor does not share dressing rooms."

We both said that at the same time. We looked at each other awkwardly.

The girls looked shocked.

Randy just looked at both of us confused. "Oh, look, you've got something in common: not sharing! And another thing you'll have in common is the dressing you'll be using! Both of you are sharing a dressing room and that's final!" Randy said and stalked off.

Anybody wanna say: awkward?

The girls giggled.

"Let's just go to our dressing rooms, shall we?" said Sonam as she started to walk towards the dressing rooms. "This is for the guy_s _and this is for Sonny and I," she smiled and they went into theirs.

Ranbir and I reluctantly went into ours.

"Look, as much as I hate sharing, I'm doing my best to be a heartthrob instead of a jerkthrob. Can we just… be friends and such?" I said.

Ranbir sighed. "Yeah, sure, man," he smiled and he shook our hands in this weird hug thing. **[A/N: don't guys do that weird hug thing after shaking hands… know what I mean? No? Well… ok… sorry]**

"So, what do you like to do here?" I asked.

"Well, for now, we gotta study our scripts. I could take you to some clubs or whatever. You could come to my house cuz it's pretty awesome **[A/N: I have no idea what his house looks like. Please, just deal with me here?] **or your hotel pool. Anything's fine with me," he shrugged.

"A'ight… that sounds fine," I smiled at him. "Hey, did they ever tell you what this is about? Cuz they refused to tell us,"

"Yeah, they told us… they also told us that they didn't tell you. You'll just havta read the script to find out," he grinned.

"Mkay then…"

* * *

SPOV

Wow… Bollywood is awesome! Sonam and Ranbir are really nice! When he kissed my hand, I couldn't help but giggle. I'm sorry that I'm a hopeless romantic. _I told you to stay away from romance! _I am… I don't _like _him, I just think that stuff is cute. He seems like a… flirty kind of person.

Anyways, I hope the guys don't kill each other… I want them to be friends.

Sonam and I were in our dressing room and we were talking about hanging out.

"Yeah, maybe today we can go shopping!" Sonam suggested.

"Yeah, I knew I would go shopping! And isn't today just one of those meets- and- greets and look over the script thing?"

"Yeah, I think so. I am so happy for this movie role!"

"Me, too, I was so happy I was picked to come here!"

"Yeah, the poll here was actually a landslide! You were the first choice girl out of you, Tawni, Chasity and Marta. Zora was uh… too young. And Chad was picked out of him, Nico, Grady, Skyler, and Ferguson."

"Wow, I can't believe that not even a year ago, I was living in Green Bay, Wisconsin and now I'm in Bollywood doing a movie! This is incredible!"

"I know, right? My dad was an actor, so that's how I got to be in showbiz," she smiled.

"That's so cool!"

We squealed.

"So, do you know what happens in this movie? Cuz they wouldn't tell us."

"Oh, yeah, we know… and we also know that you weren't supposed to know,"

I pouted. "Then what's it about?"

"You can read! Find out for yourself!" she playfully grinned.

I chuckled. "Fine, I'll read the script…"

"Good!" she said and went sat on a couch to read hers.

I sat on another chair that spins. Haha… I'm spinning…

_Sonny! Focus! Stop spinning! SCRIPT! _Ok… ok… sorry…

I looked down at the script.

* * *

Bollywood Magic

**Sonny Munroe- Sandy Tapool  
Chad Dylan Cooper- James Hawk  
Sonam Kapoor- Crystal Jones  
Ranbir Kapoor- Matt Bonds**

_Summary: James Hawk (Chad Dylan Cooper) and Matt Bonds (Ranbir Kapoor) are best buds in Bollywood; the biggest stars and heartthrobs there are. Crystal Jones (Sonam Kapoor) is James Hawk's clingy girlfriend. Crystal acts stuck- up, but when she sees love, her nice and caring side comes out. James Hawk gets in a new movie with Sandy Tapool (Sonny Monroe), who is from the poor parts of Mumbai. He hates how he has to work with an amateur. When James and Matt see her for the first time, their mouths almost hit the floor. Matt asks her out, but James bottled up feelings with Sandy stay that way, as he is dating Crystal. Matt eventually attempts to cheat on her with Crystal, but she realizes that she's better with Matt than James. This is where her caring comes out at confronts Sandy about what she's learned and they become friends. Crystal breaks up with James and tells him to do what he's wanted to do since he met Sandy. Their romance movie ends up being the best there is because of their great chemistry, but when you think it's all over, Crystal and Matt become a couple and Crystal enters both couples in a Bolivian dance competition._

* * *

"I have to learn how to dance like that?" asked Sonny.

"Ah… it's about time you reached that part! And yes, you do!" she smirked.

"Fine… and this plot are very… interesting."

"I know…"

I'm looking over this script for the hundredth time now and I've got a more detailed picture in my head.

James moves to Mumbai from America when his dad got a new job as a producer, which gets him into showbiz. Matt is native to Mumbai. James and Matt become the best of friends: both heartthrobs, both handsome, both rich and famous. They've always got ladies with them. _Already sounds like Chad and probably Ranbir. _James is currently dating Crystal, a clingy, stuck- up popstar, and Matt recently dumped his girlfriend and is looking for another one. James and Crystal recently got together, so James didn't plan on dumping her until a week or so. _Ugh… so like Chad. _James gets a roll in a new romance movie, but thinks that working with this poor amateur orphan would ruin his image a little. Sandy's parents died in America, so she got adopted by a poor family in Mumbai, but she luckily got a shot at this movie to earn her family money. So, he and Matt are hanging out in the lounge waiting for the cast and when Sandy walks in, they are so stunned. _That definitely didn't happen with me. _Matt decides to ask her out, which brings out jealousy in James, even though he has a girlfriend. Sandy is totally Starstruck at the two, but after working with James, she sees how jerkish he is. Since the two are going out, Sandy doesn't realize that Matt is the same way. _Haha, they even put in a couple fine- good fights. _James loves annoying her, but his feelings stay bottled up inside him. Matt tries to cheat on Sandy with Crystal, but she realizes that Matt doesn't really like Sandy's personality, just her looks. _Huh… sounds like Conroy._ She realizes that she doesn't like James. She realizes that James hasn't been concentrated on her since he met Sandy. She realizes the couples are all wrong; it should be James and Sandy, and Crystal and Matt. Crystal's caring and kind side comes out and she goes to confront Sandy about this. Sandy is a little worried, but ends up believing her and they become friends. Sandy breaks up with Matt, but says they should stat friends because his soon- to- be girlfriend are BFFs. They agree to be friends and there are no hard feelings cuz Sandy has actually had an eye out for James. Crystal breaks up James, who is surprised at first, and tells him to do what he's been waiting to do since he met Sandy. James smiles and they all agree to be friends when James finally asks Sandy out after pondering it over for a day. He almost decided not to because he's never felt this feeling before and he's afraid of getting rejected and it might ruin his image, but that's at the back of his mind. Their romance movie is a big success all over the world. And when you think it's all over, Crystal enters herself and Matt and Sandy and James into a Bolivian dance contest. _I wonder how much practice we're gonna need… _Sandy and James end up winning and that's where it ends. **[A/N: ok this part I'm about to write is similar to the Cheetah Girls Movie, but I don't exactly remember how it is, but I'm guessing this is kinda close. So, don't sue me for taking the idea!]** Well, the actual ending is both couples dancing and laughing and having fun on the dancing stage with music and confetti and what not and then we all get on this elephant _…can't wait to see how that goes… _and we pretty much ride off into the distance all happy and singing along to the music.

Yeah, it's a pretty interesting plot line.

And I'm looking it over… for the hundredth time.

_Why does it seem so familiar…? WAIT…_

This sounds so much like my life! Of course I'm not an orphan, but I came from a poor family from Green Bay, Wisconsin with a once- in- a- life- time shot and scored it. Chad is a major heartthrob. I was totally Starstruck and then once I see how much of a jerk he is, we have those fighting encounters and they even put in our signature fine- good fights! James Conroy asks me out and pretty much cheats on me with Tawni- but Tawni never fell for him or went out with Chad- and Tawni was all stuck- up until I finally rubbed off on her and she became caring and she's my BFF now. I've had my eye on Chad _…what did I say about no romance… _but he definitely doesn't have an eye for me… right? Of course not! Anyways… the rest doesn't really happen…

But what if Chad decides to be the opposite of James Hawk and his bottled up feelings stay inside because he's afraid of rejection or he's never felt this… or, worse, doesn't wanna be seen with me because I'm a measly comedian? _SONNY! No romance! It's bad for you! _

…Did you just say romance is bad for you?

_Yes, you can easily get hurt!_

But not if there's actual love and-

_This is TV's CDC: the heartthrob. He's a player, Sonny. What if he dumps you like every other girl? What if he cheats on you?_

Yeah… I guess you're right…

_Well, DUH! I __am__ your conscience._

Oh, right, I forgot.

_How do you forget things like this?_

I don't know!

"So this is really familiar, right?" Sonam said, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, um… yeah… I guess…"

She looked at me weirdly. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing… I was… just picturing… Chad and I trying to learn how to dance to this," I said and laughed. Now that that crossed my mind… I laughed even harder.

"Oh, yeah," she laughed. "It's pretty easy once you get the hang of things," she smiled reassuringly.

"Ok, thanks!" I smiled back.

"Come on, let's go shopping!" she said and her expression changed to an excited and eager one.

I laughed. "Let's!"

We hooked arms and set off giggling to the shops around town. She told me which shops she preferred and what they had and such.

The shops are amazing! I bought so much stuff! Almost all the clothes in the shops are bright and colorful and fun: my personality, right there.

Right now we're in a shoe store and let me tell you: they are amazing.

Sonam was looking at a pair when my phone rang. Chad.

* * *

CPOV

You know, Ranbir is actually a pretty cool guy. We talked about normal guy stuff and I talked about Hollywood, while he talked about Bollywood.

"So… what do you think of the movie?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah… it's got an interesting plot line and… it sounds really familiar…" I said.

It did sound familiar. Like James is a lot like me, but he chose the choice that I didn't choose… if that makes any sense. James ends up asking Sandy out, even with almost the same dilemmas as me, but I would never not ask Sonny out because it would ruin my image- wait, it wouldn't ruin my image, though.

_Ok… what you just thought did NOT make sense!_

I don't care! Just deal with it! It makes sense in my mind!

…_I am your mind and I didn't get it…_

Well… well… it made sense to the part of my brain that isn't my conscience! Yeah, yeah…

…_no comment…_

"Yeah… hey do you wanna go meet up with the girls?" he asked, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Uh… ok," I said and pulled out my cell to call Sonny.

She finally picked up after the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, Sonny, uh... where are cuz you and Sonam aren't in your dressing room?" I asked.

"Oh, we're out shopping!" she said cheerfully.

"Your… shopping?" I asked. Ranbir gave me a look and I just shrugged.

"Yeah, we're at this cute little shop buying shoes!"

"Ok, let me get this straight: you're out buying shows instead of being at the studios?"

Ranbir mouthed _Why? _And I mouthed back _I have no idea…_

"Yup!"

"Why?"

"Because we wanted to go shopping!"

"Well, yeah, but aren't you supposed to be at the studios?"

"I dunno…"

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Ranbir motioned for the phone and I handed it to him. "Sonny, can I speak to Sonam?"

I faintly heard "Sure… Sonam!"

"Hi, what's up, Ranbir?" she said.

"Uh… well, we're at the studios and we were wondering if you wanted to go to the café, but apparently you guys already ran off to go… shopping," he said.

"Oh… uh… we can be back in like 15 minutes…?"

"Ok, see you then, I guess," he said and hung up and gave me my phone back.

* * *

~**17 minutes Later**~

Sonny and Sonam burst through our dressing room door. Huh, so that's how it feels like when I do it to Sonny…

"Hey, you guys ready to go to the café?" Sonam asked.

"Yeah," "Yup," we answered.

Ranbir walked beside Sonam and I walked beside Sonny.

"Yeah, thanks for your help, Chad!" she smiled innocently at me.

"For… what…?" I asked.

"For helping me carry my bags to the limo and then up to the room!" she smiled.

"How much did you buy?"

She looked around the room. "A lot…"

I chuckled. "Of course you did…"

She slapped my arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I dunno…"

"Good explanation…" she smacked my arm again. "Ow!"

She just smiled and looked ahead.

Soon, we reached a café and sat down at a table. It was in the studios, so we wouldn't get bombarded by paparazzi.

We ordered and talked and ate and laughed and drank and talked. It was very fun, if you ask me.

What time is it, anyways? 2:48? Wow, where'd the time go?

We paid and left to go back to the main lounge where we met up with Randy.

"Well, I'm guessing you've all read your scripts and are comfortable with each other?" asked Randy.

We all agreed.

"Good," he said, "I guess you can leave for today and we'll act it out at the table tomorrow. See you guys then!" he said and then walked away.

We walked back to our dressing rooms to grab our stuff to leave.

* * *

SPOV

We all walked back to our dressing rooms.

"So is Randy always so… talkative and… energetic?" I asked Sonam.

"Yeah, pretty much. I've worked with him once before and that's how he was," she chuckled.

I laughed. "He actually kind of reminds me of Marshall…" when she gave me a questioning look, I continued, "the producer for _So Random!"_

"Oh… well, I gotta go, see you later, Sonny!" she said and walked out of the room with her bags.

I grabbed my script and put it in my purse. I looked at my bags. _A lot more than Sonam…_

I walked over to Chad's dressing room. "Hey, Chad…"

"I'll grab some of your bags…" he said as he sighed and chuckled.

I giggled and grabbed my purse and some bags.

He grabbed the remainder.

We walked to the limo and put the bags in the trunk.

"Jeez, how much did you buy?" he asked while playfully smirking.

"You saw how much I bought! And… I like their culture! The clothes are really bright and colorful and *gasp* the shoes are AH- MA- ZING!" I said while smiling.

He playfully gasped. "Oh. My. God. Those shoes were totally AH- MA- ZING!" Chad said in this weird, high- pitched, girly voice.

I laughed and he soon laughed along. "I don't talk like that…" I said after I stopped laughing.

"Sure you don't…"

I slapped his arm. "Ow!"

I giggled. "That time I had a reason, Cooper!" I winked at him and looked out the window.

* * *

CPOV

She slapped my arm. "Ow!"

She giggled. "That time I had a reason, Cooper!" she winked and looked out her window.

Where's the book? Where is the book! Ah… here it is.

_**~how she winks  
~when she persuades me to do things I normally wouldn't do**_

I put it away.

Finally, we're here! Logan opened the door. "Do you need help with your bags, Sonny?" he asked.

"Uh… no, I think Chad and I've got it, but thanks anyways!" she smiled.

Thanks, Sonny…

Logan opened the trunk and we grabbed the bags and went up to our room.

"So, let's see what you bought…" I said smirking.

"Ok!" she said and bounced over to the bags on her bed.

She took out all her clothes, purses, shoes, make- up, and anything else she bought and showed it to me. After she showed me the item, she'd but it in her closet or her make- up case.

She got to the last bag and handed it to me. "What's this?"

"Oh, in one of the stores, there were a few things I picked out for you… well, look at them!"

Out of the bag, I grabbed a black leather jacket with neon green stitching. The stitching also said BOLLYWOOD on the back. It was actually pretty cool. Next, I grabbed some cologne.

"We were spraying the perfumes and colognes everywhere and I really liked that one, so I got it for you!" she smiled.

I chuckled. "So that's why you smelt like weird combinations of things when you came back."

She giggled. "Yeah, I guess."

"Thanks, Sonshine, I love them!" I hugged her.

She hugged back- yeah, she's a hugger. "You're welcome, Chad!"

We awkwardly pulled away.

"Uh… do you… um… wanna go swimming… or something….?" I asked.

"Uh… sure, I would love to go swimming!" she smiled and grabbed one of the new bathing suits she bought- I enjoyed this one, as well- and went into the bathroom.

_**~she's a hugger**_

I grabbed my bathing suit and quickly put it on. "Ready!" I said and she soon came out.

There she is, in another bikini. I love swimming…

Now we're heading to the swimming pool.

We put our stuff on a table and headed in.

"So… this movie… sounds… interesting…" I said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I wonder how the dancing is gonna go…" she laughed.

I laughed too. "Yeah, that'll be a sight to see…"

"Definitely," she laughed.

"What about the plot line?" I asked.

"Oh, it- uh- sounds… familiar, I guess…" her eyes widened. I'm guessing she didn't wanna say that.

"Yeah, it actually does seem familiar…" I agreed.

"Uh… yeah…"

There's silence for a while. Ugh, I can't take this silence!

"The elephant at the end sounds pretty cool," I said.

"Oh, yeah, the ending sounds really fun to do!" she agreed.

She looked around for a second and her glare stuck on a clock.

"It's almost 4... I think we should go to our room… oh and I wanna see some movies where Sonam and Ranbir star in!" she said whilstgetting out of the pool. I followed her.

Yeah, I guess I wanna see some of their movies.

We went up to the room, took showers, and sat on my bed watching some movies with Sonam and Ranbir in them. We were sitting criss- cross and were at an angle of the TV. At about 7, we ordered room service.

I set the alarm for 6am again and we went back to eating and watching the movie.

Around 11, Sonny started to doze off. We were sitting criss- cross and we weren't THAT close to each other. She moved to the headboard of the bed and her eyes started to flutter open and close. I moved any remainder food/ trash from the bed and sat next to her. I put my arm around her shoulders and gently put her head on my shoulder. I put my head on hers and fell into a deep and happy slumber.

* * *

**hiya! how was it? plz reveiw :D i was up till 6am this morning chewing gum and got woken up at 9:43am so i got little sleep; you should be happy you're getting 3-4 chapters today!**

**anyways... i realize i use 'whilst' && '...' a lot... um im sorry if it annoys you, i just like em for some weird reason :P**

**okk... ima edit the next chapter quickly and itll be up soon! :D**

**peace out sukkas! ;]**


	8. Interview & a Phone Call

**hehehe all my Bollywood chapters start off with "Buzz! Beep! Buzzzz!" ik average alarm clocks dont do that but how boring is average? yeah, boring ik!**

**so once again thanks to HaveyoumetTed ! its been so helpfull talking to you about Ranbir and Sonam's personalities and such! thanks soo much :D**

**DISCLAIMER: come on, think about it. if the bible tells _some _truth about all of us being related, then does that mean that we're all related to the person who owns SWAC? and that i own it?... yeah i doubt it.. so no, no me own.**

* * *

Bollywood Magic

Chapter 7: Interview & a Phone Call

CPOV

_Buzz! Beep! Buzzzz!_

I woke up to find Sonny in my arms- where she belongs to be.

As much as I wanted to stay there, we got a movie to produce!

I sighed. "Sonny… Sonn-ay… Sonshine…!"

She still wasn't waking up. Obviously, I couldn't sit on her or hit her like she did to me the other morning.

Hmm….

I got out of bed and grabbed Sonny bridal style and plopped her onto her bed, making her bounce up and down from the bounciness.

"Ow…" she said and sat up.

I looked at her grinning. "Good morning, Sonshine!"

She looked up and glared. "Why, _good _morning to you, too, Chad!"

She better be acting…

"Come on, we gotta get ready!" I said.

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"So, are we good?"

"Oh, we're so good!"

"Then why'd you throw me on my bed?" she whined.

"Because I couldn't hit your arm or bounce on me like you did the other day," I said.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, now go get ready!" I said.

She went in the bathroom to get dressed and I got dressed out here. When I finished, I said, "Ready!"

She came out soon after that and we went to go grab breakfast. We had what we had yesterday.

She also offered me gum, again, as we walked into the limo.

When we got to the studios, we went straight for our dressing rooms, and that's where we parted ways.

* * *

This went on for a few days. We did the table meeting and we started rehearsing and getting fitted for clothes.

So, we've been in Bollywood for a week now, and everything's going great- we even exchanged numbers with a bunch of people- but the usual morning has a turn in events today.

First, I go into my dressing room to find Ranbir already in there, looking at his script.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, I know that you were totally faking that smile when we first met," he said.

Uh… good morning to you, too… "Uh…"

"Don't worry, man, I know that since you're new here, you don't know that we usually kiss the girls' hands. I don't wanna ask her out or anything, plus I have a girlfriend: Deepika Padukone," **[A/N: I have no idea if they actually do that, but just work with me, here! but that is his actual GF!]**

"Uh… why would you say that?"

He sighed. "I know you like her, dude. Follow your character and ask Sonny out!" he said whilst shaking my shoulders.

"Um…"

"Stop stuttering! You gotta ask her out!"

"But what if she rejects me? I have never been rejected and I can be a real jerk to her sometimes… just like James in the movie," I said, and the carpet design suddenly became interesting.

"But he ends up getting the girl… and I don't think his image gets ruined,"

"No, I'm not afraid of that… I just never actually felt this way and… yeah, I'm afraid of rejection…"

"Sonam thinks she likes you, too, and you have so much chemistry on set! Just ask her, Chad. And I mean it," Ranbir said and walked out of the dressing room.

Ok…

Next, we're all on set and Randy comes over to us. "Ok, kids, you're all going to have an interview tomorrow! Be on your greatest behavior! It'll be at noon at the café here! Great! Now, continue whatever it was you were doing," he said and left.

Yay… interview time…

The next day, we all arrive in the studio finely dressed. The girls are in dresses and we guys are in simple dress shirts and pants and a loose tie. I'm wearing the jacket Sonny bought me (she is very happy, by the way).

When noon arrives, we all are in the café to find a camera and a female reporter.

"Nice to see you again, Sonam and Ranbir," she smiled and shook their hands. "And it's a pleasure to meet America's Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe!" she smiled and shook our hands.

She asked us how the movie was going and we told her we couldn't give that much away.

Sonny and I talked about our lives in Hollywood.

Sonam and Ranbir talked about their lives in Bollywood.

We were all asked what we thought of each other and if we got along.

Then the one question that left Sonny and I speechless. "So tell us: what is up with your dating?" said the interviewer lady.

"Dating?" we both asked. Sonny's voice was high.

"Yes, dating… we hear that you two are sharing a hotel room…"

Our eyes widened. Sonny laughed nervously. "Don't worry; there are two beds… if that's what you're getting at…" Sonny fiddled with her thumbs.

"Well, that's a good thing, but what if there was only one bed?" she asked.

I took a spit- take on the water I was drinking.

WTF? WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS _THAT? _

I laughed nervously and regained my composure. "Well, I guess we'd havta share a bed, even though I'm a 'bad boy' or a 'player,' I just don't do that stuff to girls, especially Sonny," I said.

Ugh… this is horrible…

"Why 'especially Sonny?'" she asked.

"Um… uh… well, I just won't do that to girls in general! I mean, it's not really a proper thing to do until you're married…" WTF?

"So are you married?"

I did another spit- take. "What the- no! I'm 17! Why would I be married?" I saw Sonny, Sonam, and Ranbir chuckle.

Oh, if any of those _Randoms _or even my cast sees this, I know they'll hold it over me for like… ever.

"I see…"

"Look, just leave it as that I don't 'sleep' with anyone and I'm not married, k?" I said.

Oh my God, how much awkward-er could this get?

"Fine…" she said.

"Thank you," I said. "Is this going to be shown to America?"

"Yes, it's being shown live, but with weird timing because we're 22 hours ahead,"

Oh, look, I did a spit take, AGAIN. And the other three stars chuckled, AGAIN.

"Can I ask you, Sonny, about your relationship with Chad?"

"Yeah, sure, well, I'll tell you that we're not dating. He's one of my best friends, if you ask me. I know that he has a nice, sweet, and kind side to his bad boy image, but it hardly ever comes out. I mean, I've loved this vacation I've spent with him! We could finally be ourselves and not worry about our cast! I've really enjoyed myself!" she smiled sweetly.

"I see…" she said. She then looked up and smiled at us and then turned to the camera. "Well, that's all the time we have today! Don't forget to check out Chad Dylan Cooper, Sonny Monroe, Sonam Kapoor, and Ranbir Kapoor in their upcoming movie: _Bollywood Magic!"_

She turned off the camera and waved a goodbye and left.

"That interview… it was absolute torture!" I said.

"I know, right? Well, only the end- ish was," said Sonny.

"They don't usually ask those questions, but you never know with her," Sonam lightly chuckled.

"Yeah, she can ask pretty weird questions…" said Ranbir.

Ranbir started guffawing. Then Sonam started. And, finally, Sonny started.

That is so random… no pun intended.

I chuckled a bit myself. "What?"

"You should've seen yourself… during the last part… of the interview," said Ranbir in between laughs.

"Yeah, how many spit- takes can one guy do in less than 5 minutes?" said Sonny.

"And all of America saw that!" Sonam said.

They started laughing.

I sighed. "Haha… ok you've had your fun! When I go back I'll probably be questioned into oblivion…"

"Yeah… you will!" said Sonam.

"And I'll be right there beside you to laugh!" said Sonny.

Ok… that one hurt… just a little, but I'm CDC and I don't get hurt!

"Yeah, I'm not the only one who'll be questioned, Sonshine," I said.

She automatically stopped laughing and pouted.

I had to smile and chuckle at that.

Now all four of us were in full hysterics. We all ignored the weird looks we got from the people in the café and continued our laughter.

Suddenly, Randy came up to us with a confused, almost scared, look on his face. "Uh… you kids are free to leave… I guess. Um… I guess the interview went well?"

We all laughed again. It was dying down, until he said that.

"It… didn't go well?" he guessed.

We all sighed but laughed still.

He looked at us weird. "Ok, then… well, you're free to go, then…" he walked away, mumbling. "Kids these days. What do they even laugh about, now-a-days?"

We looked at each other and started to laugh again.

When it all died down we sighed.

"Well," Sonam said whilst clapping her hands together, "I gotta go. See you later, guys!"she left.

"I gotta go, too," Ranbir said. "Gotta go… uh… ask some serious questions to my girlfriend, Deepika Padukone," he gave me a look. I smiled and nodded. Sonny looked at us suspiciously and then shrugged and smiled and waved a goodbye.

Sonny and I got into the limo. During the ride, we would randomly giggle or chuckle. It would be at random times and it would stop almost as quickly as it came.

We got into our suite and collapsed on my bed, laughing.

* * *

SPOV

So we were halfway through our vacation. I feel bad to be leaving in just two weeks. It sure has been an adventure… and more adventure is to come.

We conquered the scripts, costumes, and a horrid interview.

Now, we've got the dancing and the elephant. This will be fun.

Today, we got through a lot of dramatic scenes, so I'm kinda tired… but I'm not.

So I'm awake at 4am… why, you ask?

Oh, because I can't sleep… because Tawni called me at freaking 4am! Isn't it only 6am there?

_Sonny _and **Tawni**

_Hello…? _I say groggily.

**Sonny! I'm so glad you picked up! **She sounded wide awake. Lucky her.

_Yeah, too bad it's 4am over here and I'm TIRED! _I probably yelled that louder than I expected. Now, Chad's starting to stir. Ugh.

**I'm sorry, Sonny, but I've just been aching to call you and I just couldn't wait!**

_That's great, Tawn, but Chad's starting to wake up now-_

**So you care about Pooper, now?**

_No- ugh. *sigh* look, he's just not a morning person. He was really annoyed when I woke up at 3 to go to the bathroom the other day and I closed the door too loud for his likely. _I rolled my eyes, even though she couldn't see it.

**I see… well, how is it over there?**

_Oh, Tawn, I wish you could be here! It's beautiful! And Sonam took me shopping and- you'll be so proud- I bought like 13 bags of stuff! I wish you could come here and shop with us!_

**13 bags? I am so proud of you! I wish I could come there, too; it would be so fun! Who's Sonam?"**

_Yeah… *chuckle* I made Chad carry like 9 of the bags. Anyways, Sonam Kapoor is very popular over here and is such a great actress! And Ranbir Kapoor is like the Chad Dylan Cooper of Bollywood! But he's nice, but Chad can be nice, too… I'm off topic. Sonam and Ranbir are great people! And the movie's going great!_

**Haha, that's cool, Sonny. What's the movie about anyways?**

_Promise you won't tell anyone? Cuz it's totally secret!_

**Promise!**

_Well, it's almost like a movie of Chad and my life… at the beginning. Here, I'll read you the summary. _I grab the script from the table. I clear my throat. _James Hawk (Chad Dylan Cooper) and Matt Bonds (Ranbir Kapoor) are best buds in Bollywood; the biggest stars and heartthrobs there are. Crystal Jones (Sonam Kapoor) is James Hawk's clingy girlfriend. Crystal acts stuck- up, but when she sees love, her nice and caring side comes out. James Hawk gets in a new movie with Sandy Tapool (Sonny Monroe), who is from the poor parts of Mumbai. He hates how he has to work with an amateur. When James and Matt see her for the first time, their mouths almost hit the floor. Matt asks her out, but James bottled up feelings with Sandy stay that way, as he is dating Crystal. Matt eventually attempts to cheat on her with Crystal, but she realizes that she's better with Matt than James. This is where her caring comes out at confronts Sandy about what she's learned and they become friends. Crystal breaks up with James and tells him to do what he's wanted to do since he met Sandy. Their romance movie ends up being the best there is because of their great chemistry, but when you think it's all over, Crystal and Matt become a couple and Crystal enters both couples in a Bolivian dance competition._

**Oh. My. God. It's a replica of you and Chad's lives! But Chad just doesn't have the guts to ask you out.**

_I don't think he likes me…_

**I bet he does…**

_Heh… no… Plus, I'm trying to convince myself to focus on the movie; no romance!_

**But the chemistry would be even better and the movie would be even better just like in the movie… in your movie… does that make any sense?**

_No…_

**Ugh, what I'm saying is that if you guys dated, then the chemistry in the movie would be even better!**

_I guess…_

**Yes!**

_They even put in our little fine- good fights in there, too!_

**Huh, are they **_**trying **_**to- **

_OW!_

**Sonny? What happened?**

I got a pillow thrown to my head. "Hey, Chad, that's not nice!"

"You know what's not nice? Talking loudly on the phone at 4am!" he shot back.

**Sonny? Is that Chad? Why is he in your room?**

"Hey, Tawni's the one who called me!"

**Excuse me?**

"Well, why'd you pick it up?"

"Because I'm a nice person!"

***sigh* …Sonny…**

"If you were a nice person, you wouldn't wake me up with your loud jabbering on the phone!"

"I can talk on the phone if I want!"

**Oh my God…**

"Not at 4am!"

"Yes, at 4am if I wanted!"

**Yeah, Sonny, I'm still here…**

"Just hang up the phone!"

"Fine, I will,"

**I guess I won't be any more…**

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

**They still do that this early in the morning?**

"Good,"

"Good,"

**I guess they do…**

"So are we good?"

"Oh, we're so good!

"Then hang up the fucking phone!"

"Yeesh… no need to use your pretty words…"

**His pretty what?**

"My pretty what?"

"Your pretty words!"

"What the hell are those?"

"Swears! Pretty words are swears! Now stop using your pretty words!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"So you can do what you want and I can't have a measly phone call?"

**Speaking of your phone call…**

"Now you get it!"

"No, you don't get it, Chad! Just because you're Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!"

"I think it does!"

**I gotta go now, Sonny! I'll see you soon! …possibly even sooner than you think…**

"_Wait, Tawni, what was that last part?" _I asked her, hearing that weird bit at the end.

"Um… hello?" Chad but in. "You were having a conversation with me!" I just ignore him.

**Oh, now you hear me… I was- uh- talking to Nico, yeah! Now, I really gotta go! Bye, Sonny!**

_Bye- _but the line was already dead.

I sighed. I don't even know what Tawni was talking about and why she didn't want me to know why.

"You see, Chad, Tawni had something important to tell me! And now I don't know what it is because of your crankiness!"

"Well, I wouldn't be cranky if you didn't answer the phone!"

"I can't believe I thought you changed…"

"Wait, Sonny, I did change…"

Whatever, I put my phone and script down and rollover. I covered my face with the covers and tried to go to sleep.

"Sonny…"

"Sonn-ay…"

"Sonshine…"

"Ugh… I hate not being a morning person!" was the last thing I heard from him, aside from his covers moving on the bed.

Hopefully this can be sorted out during breakfast…

* * *

**aw... chad's not a morning person AT ALL! that phone call was actually fun to write!**

**haha... reveiew that blue little button down there!**

**peace out sukkas! ;]**


	9. Dancing & Another couple of Phone Calls

**hola! so yeah illl be making the next chapter as u speak! that might be the last chaoter, but idkkk...**

**okk so theres a scence from FFTF part 2, but i mixed it up to fit the story ;]**

**hope u like**

**me. no. fucking. own. ..oops i used a pretty word... ohh well... but seriouslt, i had fun writing this!**

* * *

Bollywood Magic

Chapter 8: Dancing & Another couple of Phone Calls

CPOV

_Buzz! Beep! Buzzzz!_

I woke up. Ugh, I remember all of last night… and I hate it.

First, I wake up because of Sonny's phone, but try to go to sleep.

Then, I hear that Sonny thinks that I don't like her.

Then, she says that she's not focusing on a relationship right now.

And then, I threw a pillow at her and we get into this huge fight.

Then she tells me that she thought I changed, and I tell her I have, but she doesn't believe me.

Then she ignores me.

I hate not being a morning person! It ruins so much!

I walk over to Sonny and look at her. _Aw… she's so peaceful… ugh, you're so stupid! _What? Why? _Cuz you got her mad at you! _Hey, you're the one who chose me to not be a morning person! _Well… _HA! Exactly, it's your entire fault! _Technically, I'm you, so you just said it was your entire fault, too. _…ugh, I did, didn't I? _Yes. _Shit.

I gently nudge her. "Sonshine… time to get up,"

She stirs and I lightly smile. "Come one, Sonshine, it's time to get up!"

She stretches and looks up at me. She looks into my eyes and finally smiles. "Good morning, Chad."

I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. Oh, thank God! "Morning, Sonshine!"

She grabs stuff and heads into the bathroom and I get dressed out here. "Ready!"

She comes out soon after and we head down to the café in the hotel. We get our usual, bet there's and unusual silence.

I sighed. "Sonny, I'm sorry," I blurt out.

She sighs and doesn't answer for a while and I start to get really worried.

She sighs again. "It's ok, Chad. I guess I just gotta deal with you not being a morning person," she chuckles, "but I think this CDC act should be cut to a minimum around me, K? There was no one around, plus, I already know Chad, so he can come out of his shell sometimes," she looked at me seriously then sighed and got up to throw away her trash.

I sighed- what number is it this morning?- and followed her into the limo.

She does already know Chad, so why do I havta hide him? Why can't CDC hide in its shell when around Sonny? Why do I let CDC come out at the worst times? Conscience, you're doing this to me! _If I say 'yes,' then it's also saying that you did this to you, and we both know that it just didn't happen. _But I think that CDC just comes naturally to me now! After all these years of pretending, it just comes! I don't even know when the last time I talked to my mom was! Sonny calls her mom everyday and I haven't called her once! I don't even know she knows I'm here! …oh my God, she doesn't know I'm here! She hasn't called me or anything, so I'll just call her today! Yeah, I'll do that!

I was so much in thought that I didn't even notice that Logan opened the door.

"Uh… Chad, you can get out now…"

I looked up at him. "Oh, sorry, I was just… uh… deep in thought." Hey, at least I wasn't lying!

We entered the studio and went into our dressing rooms.

Ranbir said he was doing something with his girlfriend- I hear that she's a very good actress, too- so he would be coming in late.

This is my chance to call my mom.

I looked down at my contacts and found Mommy. Yeah, I still call her 'Mommy!'

I was hesitant over pressing the call button, but I have no idea why- it's just my mom.

I finally pressed the call button and waited. _One ring… two ring… three ring-_

"Chad?"

"Hi, Mommy,"

"How are you? I haven't talked to you in ages!"

"Heh… about that… yeah, I'm in Bollywood at the moment…"

"Bollywood? As in India?"

"Mhmm…"

"I know that."

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's in Tween Weekly- yes I read it to see what my little Chaddy- bear is up to- and saw it. It hurts that you never called me, but you're calling now!"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, Mommy, but I've been so busy, and a lot of things have been on my mind-"

"Chaddy- bear, its fine! I just think you should call more often!"

"I promise I will! I'll call when I'm at the hotel cuz we've got some… interesting parts going on in the movie,"

"Like…?"

"Like dancing and riding on elephants,"

"Hmm… movie plots these days are… unbelievable,"

I laugh. "Yeah, I guess they are…"

"I- uh- saw the interview…"

I sighed. "How bad did I look… honestly?"

"Honestly… pretty bad. 3 spit- takes in less than 5 minutes? That's pretty intense…"

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in…"

"I'm sorry, honey, but what is up with you and Sonny, anyways?"

I sighed… again. How much sighing can I do in one day? "Well, she doesn't wanna be in a relationship right now, but I think I like her… a lot,"

"Aw… Chaddy- bear, it's ok. Just let Bollywood work its magic," I could practically see her smiling.

"Ok, thanks, Mom."

"Anytime, honey, but it's starting to get lonely over here."

"I think you and Mrs. Monroe would be good friends," I have no idea… it just came to mind.

"Sonny's mother? Yeah, I would love to meet her! All my friends are out of town, so it'll be fun to have someone to talk to!"

I gave her her number and we hung up. My mom and her mom would be pretty good friends. Sonny's mom seems to have the same personality as my mom.

When are we needed on set again? Ah, well, I'll just wait for Ranbir…

I sat there for at least 15 minutes looking over my script when he came in.

"Hey,"

"Hi," I said.

"You still haven't asked that important question…"

"I know, but she just admitted that she didn't wanna be in a relationship to her friend Tawni,"

"Oh… well, just let Bollywood work its magic and it'll come eventually. Believe me, you two have got chemistry there,"

"Thanks…"

"You gotta be more romantic. Get a romantic dinner together somewhere. Anything!"

OoO… and idea struck me and I smiled. Ranbir noticed and patted my shoulder. "Good boy," he said and left.

I'm guessing we gotta do rehearsal so I just followed.

Randy came up to us when the girls came out of there dressing room giggling. I wonder what they talk about…

"Ok, so the dancing lessons are starting today, so I hope you to have on or will have on comfortable clothes. Sonny and Chad, you're going to need to work extra hard with us, k?"

"K," we both said.

* * *

SPOV

So, today we're starting our dance rehearsals.

We're in a gym thing and waiting for the instructor.

Obviously, Chad and I are paired up, so we're just sitting and talking.

"This is going to be fun…" I said.

"Yeah, if you call epically failing fun," he said.

I laughed at him. "Aw, come one, Chad, lighten up! I doubt we'll epically fail! Sonam said we'd get used to it soon!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, oh do you know that are moms are probably gonna hang out now?"

I looked at him oddly. Was he serious? "Seriously…?"

"Yeah, I decided to call my mom cuz I haven't talked to her in forever and she said she was lonely and I said that she should call up your mom,"

"Huh… I guess we'll be seeing more of each other if they become BMFFs,"

"BMFFs…?"

"Best Mom Friends Forever, DUH?" I looked at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

He just nodded his head. "Mkay…"

Then the instructor came in.

"Ok… we gotta rehearse… chop chop! We're gonna be doing some ballet and crunk!" everyone looked at her with wide- eyes.

Her name is Jane. "Um… Jane… I don't think ballet or crunk is… my kind of dancing," I said.

"I agree," agreed Chad.

I thought we were doing Bolivian dancing?

"Yeah, I think we should stick to what's in the script…" said Sonam.

"And I agree with all of them," interjected Ranbir.

We just laughed at him.

Jane laughed. "Ah… I'm just kidding guys! Let's get to work on the dancing we actually havta do!"

She showed us the routine a couple of times and then we tried and then we did it with our partner. The routine used much of your hips and such. It was very fun to do!

Wow, he is surprisingly good.

"Who knew you could dance with your hips?" Chad said cockily.

"Who knew _you _could?"I shot back.

"Touché…"

He just grins and we continue.

* * *

We're still dancing after a few days, which make us 3 weeks into our vacation. Aw… I don't wanna go home so soon…

But today is the day we're trying the dance with our costumes. They're really bright and colorful and flowy and cool. Sonam and I have shawls which are jeweled, well, along with the whole costume.

It was going great until…

"How did you get tangled?" I asked.

"How come you don't know how to maneuver a shawl?"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"My point has been proven."

I sighed and let go of him all together, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Ow!"

"At least I didn't smack you this time!" I laughed and undid the shawl that was weirdly tangled around his torso and arms.

We sighed and tried again, now perfecting the dance… well, for beginners anyways.

We went to the hotel and it was 5pm by that time. We were just finished taking their showers at 6:04pm, when my phone rang.

When I picked up the phone, I heard full blown laughter. It was so loud, I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

Ah… Tawni's got the phone on speaker and she, along with Nico, Grady, and Zora are in the room.

Chad was in the bathroom.

"Hello…?"

They still laughed.

"Um… guys? Hello?" I asked.

"We saw… the interview…" Grady said in between laughs.

"Oh, well, it was interesting and it's never gonna happen again," I said. Thank God for that.

Chad came out of the bathroom when I put the phone on speaker.

I just sighed. "Well, the interview went well otherwise!"

"Yeah, I heard it made a big splash!" exclaimed Tawni.

They started laughing.

Chad looked at Sonny. "You told them?"

"She didn't have to. You're all over this issue of _Tween Weekly_ and _Tween Weekly TV_" said Zora.

Chad sighed. "Well, I don't have to explain anything to you… people," said Chad.

"Whatever, I think I gotta practice the dance with Chad," I said.

"Oh, take a raincoat, Sonny!" said Tawni.

Laughter.

"Yeah, cuz a dance with Chad is like taking a trip to _Aqua World_," said Nico. "The first four rows _will _get wet!"

Laughter.

"Sittin' in the splash zone, sukkah!" exclaimed Grady.

Laughter.

"Bye, guys, I'll talk to you later!" I said and hung up.

Chad sat there with his head in his hands.

"Chad, it's alright! They'll understand that you were under weird circumstances…" I said, trying to cheer him up whilst rubbing his back soothingly.

"You don't get it, Sonny! When I was with you guys in the interview, I turn from this very cool guy staring in a movie in Bollywood, to this idiot who spit takes 3 times in 5 minutes during an interview!" Chad said stressed. "I've got an image to protect, Sonny!"

"Chad, it's just a few spit takes! It's not bad! They'll end up forgetting everything by the time we get back. Or, maybe, when this wonderful movie airs, they'll be so into how awesome it is to even pay attention to the spit take!" I rubbed soothing circles in his back.

I feel really bad. It took him forever to build his rep and it's practically being broken down in front of him. But it'll probably all just fade and be back to normal by the time the movie comes out.

"I hope so, Sonny. I sure hope so…"

"Well, it's nearly 7! I have a way to cheer you up!" I said.

I called room service and ordered two tubs of Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough Ice Cream.

It came up and we sat down at the headboard of my bed watching a movie.

We just sat there in silence eating the ice cream and watching the movie.

At one point, Chad's hand grabbed mine. I smiled and rubbed my thumb across his knuckles soothingly. Chad sighed and laid his head back. Soon after, he's lightly snoring.

He looks so peaceful. Why does he want to be CDC when he can easily be just Chad? He's a much better person that way. Does he trust me? Like, it may sound random, but why is he spilling out his troubles about his image and letting me see Chad? Why is he picking me?

…why is he always writing in that stupid little book? It's right there on the table, but I don't wanna intrude his privacy. Well, I do wanna see what's in it, but maybe later… when he's not so depressed and mad at the world- especially my cast- about this. I will see what's in that book, even if it kills me!

Ok… maybe not if it kills me, but… ugh I feel no need to explain anymore!

I lay my head on his should and go to sleep.

* * *

**so did you see how i incorporated FFTF scene into my movi- i mean story?**

**i hopes you did! im listening to Hero by Sterling and im like singing my heart out...!**

**reveiew and im writing the next chapter now!**

**peace out sukkas! ;]**


	10. Prepare

**hiya :D**

**okk... well, i mightve used Portlyn before, but her real name is Marta; who plays Penelope on _MF _but i dont even know where i got Portlyn... doesnt Chad tell Portlyn not to talk without a script? did she get fired and Marta came in? well... i have no clue, so just remember: i met MARTA.**

**okk so this story will have 13-14 chapters! this is #9 right here, and i have #10-11 written. umm 12 is one its way. 13 needs to be written. 14 needs to be... well, needs to be decided if there will be a 14 :P**

**DISCLAIMER: i own SWAC! OMC! i must be the luckiest girl on earth! ...wait... stop! no... i want that!... oh... well, folks, apparently stealing the owning document from a Disney office is "illegal" like WTF? ugh... i guess i dont own anything...**

* * *

Bollywood Magic

Chapter 9: Prepare

CPOV

_Buzz! Beep! Buzzzz!_

I wake up to find Sonny snuggling with me, her hand in mine. I wish I could just fall back asleep or we won't have to leave.

But I'm following Sonny's advice: don't care about the press. It'll all die down soon and I'll be back on top with this new movie! It is a hit because of our chemistry we have together, anyways.

But that little indent over there hasn't been used. I think we used it once for a dinner, but we've never used it otherwise.

And the curtains will hide it. So, maybe in a couple of days, I'll put a romantic dinner, candle light, everything, while she takes a shower and then hide it with the curtain and then surprise her and I'll confess everything…

Ugh… Bollywood made me such a sap!

I squeeze her hand, hopefully waking her up.

"Sonshine… time to get up," I start swinging her hand around whilst squeezing her hand.

Her eyes fluttered open. "G' morning, Chad!"

"Good morning to you, too, Sonshine," I said smiling.

She looks at our hands and hesitates before slowly pulling away. She sighs as she gets her clothes and goes into the bathroom. I get dressed quickly. "Ready!" I tell her.

She comes out and smiles and I quickly go in and get ready. We get out and go downstairs to eat breakfast.

We get the usual and then go to set.

We tape the dance competition today. I enjoyed it muchly.

Tomorrow is the randomly dancing and singing with each other and having a good time on stage with confetti and such. We all dance off the scene and that's where it ends for the day.

And the day after that is our elephant ride. _Can't wait to see how that goes… _But we ride off into this sunset thing and it sounds really fun to do.

Plus, not many Hollywood-ers can say they rode an elephant before! Beat THAT, Zac Efron!

I actually think I'll do this dinner tomorrow night…

* * *

We finished taping and Sonny and I went back to the hotel.

I asked her if we could check out the gift shop there, and she gladly obliged.

She went off to look at something, while I bought a red, thick candle, a couple of red roses, and a necklace. The necklace says MAGIC in a sparkly purple with yellow fairy dust substance around it. I think it reminds me of our first movie together and how Bollywood can definitely work its _magic._

I bought the stuff (the necklace came with a black velvet box) and we headed up to our room. I hid it in my suitcase for tomorrow.

We both took showers tonight. Tomorrow will be full of adventure!

* * *

SPOV

When Chad got into the shower, I quickly went over to his closet. I saw him put the notebook up there _trying _to be discreet. I grabbed it and my eyes widened at what I read.

_**Sonny's Stupid Cutes**_

_**~the way she glares  
~her esthetic ways  
~even with sad in her eyes  
~curious looks  
~her toothy grin  
~when she rolls her eyes  
~her little laughs, giggles if you will  
~on special mornings, she comes in with a blueberry muffin and a coffee with 5 sugars from Dunkin Doughnuts.  
~when she lies her voice gets high- pitched  
~she stutters, looking for an excuse  
~when she's annoyed  
~how she pouts  
~her eyes  
~her hair  
~her face  
~her body  
~her  
~with hope in her eyes  
~when she cries  
~when she's the tad bit upset, even  
~the way she hums to her music  
~how she eats  
~when she sleeps she looks like an angel  
~the way she walked  
~when she shrugged  
~when her face is in awe  
~how she pushed me  
~she has a beautiful singing voice  
~when we had eye contact  
~how she worries  
~when she thanks me  
~trying to lie  
~when she interrupts me  
~how she gets overexcited  
~her giggles  
~full blown laughter  
~when she tries to lie  
~when she gets mad  
~her curiosity  
~our fine-good fights  
~how she winks  
~when she persuades me to do things I normally wouldn't do  
~she's a hugger**_

He just listed 43 things about me that are cute. Chad Dylan Freaking Cooper just listed 43 things that he likes about me…

Oh. My. God.

This… this is insane. I don't even know what to do. Does this mean we have a chance?

Has Bollywood really worked its magic with Chad Dylan Cooper? Cuz I sure know it did for me.

If he asks me out anytime soon, I'm saying yes.

I heard the shower turn off, so I quickly, but carefully put the book back and scrambled to my bed. I grabbed my phone.

_Sonny _and **Tawni**

_Tawn, I havta tell you something… quick!_

**WHAT?**

_I think Chad actually does like me!_

…**well, DUH!**

_No, no, I mean, you won't believe what I found!_

**Hmm… is it a list of 44 things that he thinks is stupidly cute about you?**

_No- I mean yes- I mean no… 43 things actually… how'd you guess that?_

**Sonny, you know that I'm a good guesser!**

_True dat… but don't tell him that I know!_

**I won't, but I could've sworn it would be 44 things… eh, whatever.**

_Tawn, you scare me sometimes…_

**Lolz oh and I'm friends with Marta now, I hope you're not mad!**

_Of course I'm not mad! You two seem like you'd get along… Well, I gotta go, Tawn! Can't wait to see you when I come home!_

**Yeah! When you come home…**

_What?_

**I said I'll see you when you come home! Bye, Sonny!**

Well, that was weird…

Chad came out of the bathroom then. "Hey…"

"Hey!" I smiled.

"Whatchya up to?"

"I dunno… why?"

"Well, you're just sitting there, fumbling with your phone…"

"Oh, I was just texting Tawni, but she hadda go… so, wanna see how our shows are doing? They're both on tonight," I suggested. I actually haven't seen my show in forever!

"A'ight… sure… let's get room service!"

We ordered and watched our fellow cast mates go on with their usual banter and drama. Chad actually laughed at some jokes and I got caught up with some of the drama.

He went back over to his bed and we went to sleep.

* * *

CPOV

I woke up the next morning feeling energized.

I grabbed my little book and wrote the last thing in it. I'm surprised that I actually wrote 44 things about a girl! But this ain't just a girl; it's Sonny.

_**~she makes me love her**_

I decided that I'll give this to her along with the necklace tonight.

I woke her up and we did our usual morning routine.

We arrived at the studio and we did the scene quickly and happily. The confetti dancing was fun. I can't wait for tomorrow because of the elephant… and the nervousness of confessing to Sonny would be all gone.

* * *

We arrived at the hotel and she went to the gift shop again (courtesy of the money I gave her) and I went to talk with the chef.

"Um… hi… can I ask you to bring up an order at a specific time?" I asked.

"Uh… sure thing. What is it do you want?" he asked. He looked to be in his mid- thirties with shaggy black hair with dark brown highlights. His name tag says: JIM.

"Um… can you bring up an order of spaghetti with the garlic bread to my room? And can you bring a bottle of Coke, but those cool wine glasses?"

"Sure thing… your confessing feelings, aren't you?" he asked while writing this down. What the- How does he know? And what gives him the right to but into CDC's l- you know what? I give up...

"Yeah… kinda…"

"I'm sure things will go fine! I've seen you two down here a lot, and I definitely see chemistry. Now, what time would you like this to be at your door?"

"Umm… can you knock on the door at exactly 6? I want to make sure she gets into the shower so I can set it up and surprise her," I smiled.

"Sure thing… ah… young love; it still amazes me," he sighed then shook his head, probably to keep him from getting lost in thought. "Anyways, sure thing Mr. Cooper. I'll do just that… and get out of here quick; she's paying over at the gift shop," he pointed to Sonny paying with his pen.

"Thanks so much, Jim! Here, keep the change!" I said and hurriedly went over to the gift shop. I'm pretty sure I gave him a very big tip, but, hey, he deserves it! Urgh... I'm caring for people other than Sonny and I.

"Hey, Chad, ready to go?" she asked me.

"Uh… yeah, more than ever," I smiled.

"Are you ok, Chad?" Damn it, I sounded nervous, didn't I?

"Yeah, never better!"

She eyed me weirdly. "Mkay…"

We walked up to the room and watched movies.

Soon, the alarm on my phone beeped, warning me that it's 5:30. Ugh, my heart is beating so fast right now! And my palms are all sweaty! Ick.

Sonny excused herself to go to the bathroom, and I looked through her closet.

I grabbed a dress that caught my eye, but any would look good on Sonny. We gotta have pictures, you know?

The dress was neon green (the same color of the stitching on the jacket she gave me, which I will be wearing, along with the cologne) with a thick, black belt in the middle. Above the belt, it appeared to be a tightish tube- top (Hey, I listened to Sonny go on about what these things are, and I remembered them!). The bottom poofed out a little and, at the bottom, a black lining with the same frilly design of the belt could be seen. I think it would look great on Sonny!

I quickly put it in my closet.

I kept glancing at my phone or the clock when she came out.

Finally, at 5:55, I put my plan into action.

"Oh, Sonny, I think you should take your shower now!" I said while pulling her off the bed.

"What? Why?"

I just ignored her and grabbed the dress from my closet and handed it to her and shoved her into the bathroom closing the door.

"Take a shower! And take a normal one, please; don't try to hurry up on my account!"

I finally heard the shower start.

5:57

I went over to the tiny room thing and opened the curtain (yeah, I planned! I closed the curtain earlier so it wouldn't look that obvious. I grabbed the candle and placed it in the middle of the table and then lit it with a match. I put one rose neatly by the candle and I'll give the other one to her when she comes out. i put on dress pants and shirt, along with the jacket. I also put on the cologne- which smells very good, by the way. I've used it practically every day since she gave it to me.

6pm

_Knock! Knock!_

I went and opened the door to find Jim with a cart.

I grabbed the bowl of spaghetti and two plates with the utensils, while Jim brought over the Coke, glasses, and garlic bread.

We went back to the door. "Thanks so much, Jim, for everything!"

"No problem, but since you left quite a big tip, I decided to give you this," he grabbed a small chocolate cake- aka: Sonny's favorite. "From our recent orders, I hear she loves this," he smiled.

I took it and smiled. "Thanks a lot, Jim. You've really helped me! Thanks for the cake!"

"Like I said, no biggy!" he handed me two smaller plates. He put a hand on my shoulder. "I know everything will work out fine, Chad." He smiled and left.

I brought the cake over and put it at the end of the table.

I rearranged this a little. The candle and rose are moved a little bit more towards the back. I decided to put the cake under my chair. The plates are at the front, along with the glasses, which made it better for me to see her. The spaghetti is behind the candle and rose, whilst the garlic bread is in front, almost separating our parts of the table. I set up the utensils and poured the Coke.

I stepped back and liked what I saw. I closed the curtain and grabbed my book and the necklace and put them in my pockets. I sat on my bed and fiddled with my thumbs, waiting for the door to open.

What seemed to be forever in my world, it was, in reality, only 6 minutes.

I smiled up at her, for she looked beautiful in the dress.

* * *

SPOV

What is up with Chad tonight? First he gives me money to buy stuff at the gift shop, then acts all nervous, and now pushing me into the bathroom with a dress, forcing me to take a shower.

Ugh… dudes…

I took my shower and put on the dress and did my hair pretty- like.

What are we doing anyways?

I opened up the door and saw Chad automatically raise his head and smile at me.

Mmm… it smells really good! It's like a mixture of that cologne I bought for Chad and some yummy food!

Chad walked over and grabbed my hand, leading my to the tiny curtained- off room.

I feel like tonight… will be something to remember.

* * *

**how was this chapter? reveiw plz :D this is very fun to write :P**

**peace out sukkas! ;)**


	11. Magic

**So this was fun to write!**

**I hope you enjoy reading it as much as i did writing it!**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own SWAC or [heres a new one!] Selena Gomez's song _Magic. _which, as you can see, comes in handy with this chapter!**

* * *

Bollywood Magic

Chapter 10: Magic

SPOV

_Chad walked over and grabbed my hand, leading my to the tiny curtained- off room._

_I feel like tonight… will be something to remember._

He smiled a genuine smile and pulled open the curtain.

I gasped at the sight. He totally made a romantic dinner… for me? For us…?

Oh my God… this is so sweet! I'm sorry conscience, but I am totally letting myself get distracted by romance! _But what about the- _The only scene we've got left is getting on top of an elephant; I think I'll be fine! _Ugh… fine… _good!

I smiled up at Chad. "What's this for?"

"For a very special dinner," he smiled.

"Yeah, I know, but why?"

"Because you'll find out soon…"

Is it just me, or did his last two sentence not make much sense?

"Okay…"

He pulled out my chair and then sat on his chair.

He served the spaghetti and garlic bread- the wine glasses are cute- and we ate in silence. It was a comfortable silence, though, not one of those awkward silences.

When we were done, he grabbed a small chocolate cake: my favorite. We've ordered this quite a few times and he knows it's my favorite.

He got out small plates and two forks and gave us both a slice.

"Sonny," he started, "I got something for you…" he pulled two items out of his pocket.

He gave me the little book and a velvet box. Now is where I show him I'm a good actress!

"What's this?" I picked up the book.

"A list… that I started during the plane ride here," he smiled a nervous smile. He looks so cute when he's nervous...

I opened the first page. "About…"

"A list of 44 things that I think is stupidly cute about Ms. Sonshine Monroe," he made a goofy grin.

I smiled at him. Wait- 44 things? I thought it was 43… Oh my God, Tawni was right! …how is she right?

I flipped through the list slowly and rereading everything and smiling. Just looking at these again made me smile, and they probably will every time I look at them.

I looked for the 44th thing on the last page. I gasp.

_**~she makes me love her**_

He… he loves me?

I smile up at him.

"Y-You love… m-me?" I stutter.

Chad chuckles and takes my hand. "I don't know what this place did to me, but something just clicked in my mind." He smirked. "It started out as a crush, and then it kept growing during our vacation here in Bollywood."

"I think for me too." I smirked and we both lean in.

I am about to kiss Chad Dylan Cooper because he loves me…

"Yes!" We both turned are heads to the two girlish squeals we heard.

"Tawni?" I asked surprised, while Chad said, "Marta?" at the same time.

I bet I know what Chad and I are both thinking:

_Why are they even here?_

Just to prove my point, Chad asks exactly that… somewhat. "Why are you even here?"

"We have our ways…" they both say at the same time.

We just looked at them with confused and scared expressions on our face.

They smile deviously.

Once again, I bet I know what Chad and I are both thinking:

_That's not creepy at all… _(Note the sarcasm)

"What ways, exactly, would that be?" I ask cautiously.

They both sigh. "We just asked Mr. Condor if we could visit for the last few days," confessed Marta.

"What?" I ask while at the same time Chad asks, "Why?"

"Well," Tawni started, "we heard a lot about the movie and obviously saw the interview (Tawni and Marta both giggle), so we wanted to come here and see how things were going. And we wanted to go shopping at some of the awesome boutiques Sonny told us about! We are in the room right next door."

"As for 'why,' it is exactly that. We wanted to check out Bollywood's magic," she smiled.

"Ok…" I say and its silence for a few moments- this one's an awkward one, though.

"And- uh- how'd you… get in our room…?" asked Chad, utterly confused.

"We have our ways…" they say in the same tone and devious smirk as before.

We raised our eyebrows.

They sighed again. "We told the front desk that we were told to see you by Mr. Condor," confessed Marta.

"Oh…" we both said.

"Wait… when did you guys enter, cuz we never heard you?" I asked.

"From the part where Chad gave you the little book thing," answered Tawni.

"Oh…" we both said again.

Marta nudged Tawni and gave her a look.

"Um… well… we're gonna go and… check out our suite… by guys!" said Tawni.

"Don't forget to make us your bride maids, Sonny, when the time comes!" Marta called back as they hurriedly went out of the room.

I blushed a deep red.

When the door clicked, Chad smiled at me. "So, where were we?"

"I dunno… I guess you'll just havta remind me…" I smiled innocently up at him.

He chuckled and leaned in again. Our lips meant and it was absolute bliss. I loved it almost as much as I love him…

And don't go all, 'That is so cliché!' [insert really annoying, high- pitched, girly voice] on me! It's truly how I feel!

We pulled apart and smiled at each other.

_Both _of his eyes sparkled. They had a gleam in them that I've never seen before.

"I love you, Sonny Monroe," he said.

"As I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper," I said.

He grabbed the velvet box and got up. He went to the back of my chair.

He put the necklace around my neck. Well, I figured out it was a necklace cuz what else would it be?

I looked down at the charm and picked it up carefully. _Magic _is what it said in a pretty purple and cursive. There was yellow/ gold fairy dust around the word.

This is the most beautiful piece of jewelry I've ever seen! I totally get it, too! Our movie is called _Bollywood __Magic_, the people kept reminding us about Bollywood's magic, and… ugh, another cliché thing to say… this whole trip with him has been magical.

"Oh my God, Chad, this is beautiful! I love it!" I get up and hug him.

"I'm glad you like it, Sonshine!" he smiles sincerely at me. "Now, how about we finish your favorite chocolate cake!"

I smile. "I think we should!" I peck his lips and then sat back down. He did the same.

We ate our cake and just talked about random stuff- including what the hell Tawni and Marta are doing.

"So do you think we should bring them to the set tomorrow? I mean, I bet they would love to go on a shopping spree with Sonam and me," I said.

"Yeah, sure, they'll probably enjoy seeing whatever goes on with the elephant deal, anyways," he laughed and I soon joined.

"Yeah… hey, how have things been going with Ranbir?" I asked. I honestly have no clue. I know that they haven't ripped each other's heads off yet, so that should be good.

"Good, actually, he's the one who encouraged me to ask you out,"

He hasn't actually… technically… asked me out yet…

"You do realize that you never actually asked me out, right?"

He scrunched up his mouth to the left and he looked up looking right. **[A/N: i do this a lot, and it was harder to describe than i thought...]** I'm guessing that he's thinking.

"Huh… I guess I haven't…" he cleared his throat. "Will you, Sonny Monroe, go out with me, Chad Dylan Cooper, and be my girlfriend?"

I rubbed my chin, acting as if I were pondering this. "Hmm… yeah, I guess so…" Then I looked back at him and smiled. "Of course, Chaddy- bear!"

"Hey, only my mom can call me th- wait! How'd you even find out my mom calls me that?"

"My mom told me! Apparently our moms turned out to be BMFFs!" I said excitedly.

"Haha, yeah and we'll see each other, like, 24/7 cuz aside from our dates, our moms will be hanging out all the time!"

"Yeah, that's right! And as long as you're Chad, then I'll be fine! CDC can get quite annoying…" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, even I get annoyed with it! I promise you, Sonshine, that as long as I'm with you, I'll be Chad! CDC can annoyingly come out to the public."

"Oh and how about we end this feud, cuz it is almost as annoying as you ego."

"Yeah, of course! I mean, we're dating and Tawni and Marta are all BFF-y now, so it should be kinda easy…"

"Exactly! And I think Nico, Grady, Skyler, and Ferguson could be good friends, too!"

"Yeah, and Chloe has some kinda of motherly personality and she's nice- when she wants to be- so I think she could be like a big sister to Zora! We could actually get something going on with Grady and Chloe cuz she also has this weird love for cheese. When we were making fun of their cheese pants- don't worry, it's never gonna happen again- she actually like the idea,"

"Wow, aw… maybe his special lady he's been looking for is her! He told me he was waiting for the right lady for his first kiss!"

"He's never kissed a girl?" Chad laughed.

"Yeah, but, hey, I think it's adorable that he hasn't kissed a girl yet! Ok, maybe a bit sad, but give him a break!" I smiled.

"Mkay… how bout you call Tawni and tell her they can come tomorrow," Chad suggested.

"Mkay… give me one sec…" I went to the nightstand and called Tawni.

"Sonny? How's everything going with Chad?" she asked eagerly.

"Well, hello to you, too, Tawn. Everything's going fine! I'll tell you the dets tomorrow! Ok, the reason I called: we decided that we want you to come back for the last taping of our movie tomorrow!"

"Really? Oh, cool, hold on, I'll tell Marta… _MARTA! Sonny said we could go to their last taping tomorrow! …_ K, we'll be there!" she said.

"Awesome! I'll convince Sonam to go shopping together!"

"Awesome! Shopping Bollywood style! Can NOT wait!"

"Neither can I! Ok, well I gotta get back to Chad, see you tomorrow!"

"Have fun with Chad!" I could hear faint giggling. "See you tomorrow, Marta and I say bye!"

Then she hung up.

I went back over to Chad and we ate our cake in silence.

When we finished, he put the pile near the door.

I was about to change out of my dress when Chad stopped me.

"Hey, you know we haven't taken many pictures yet…"

"OoO… yay… picture time!" I said excitedly. I grabbed my phone and went back to him.

We took multiple pictures, including me kissing his cheek and he has a surprised expression on and another when we kissed on the lips. There's one of him handing me a rose, and we even figured out a way to get one of him putting the necklace around my neck.

After that half hour picture montage, I saw that it was 11pm. I quickly changed into the tank top and shorts. He changed out of his clothes, too.

I begged to watch a movie and we cuddled in my bed.

Obviously, we fell asleep that way.

"Good night, Sonshine; I love you," he told me in a tired voice and his eyes slightly closing. I couldn't blame him; he put this all together!

"Nighty night, Chad; I love you, too," I let my eyes close and my head fell onto his shoulder, and soon after, his head fell onto mine.

Suddenly, Selena Gomez's- oh, and she'll be all over us with her 'I told you so!'s'- song _Magic _came into my head and I sang a few lines softly. I could feel Chad's gaze on me, amused.

"Oh, oh, oh, it's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so"

I sang 'so' as a whisper and my eyes fully closed and I fell asleep.

* * *

_I never been awake, I never seen a day break  
Leaning on my pillow in the morning  
A lazy day in bed, music in my head  
Crazy music playing in the morning light_

**so how was it? plz reveiw *puppy dog eyes* :D**

**okk... when i mean to write: LIMO, i write: RIVER. and now when i try to write: SHOULD, i end up forgetting the U and write: SHOLD! ughhhhhhhh**

**OMC! SSonny with a Secret! i cant wait for that! OMC! hahahah ima look it up on youtube everyday starting july15th to c if i can see it before it comes out on july18th oer here! EEEEEP cant wait! *sigh***

**anyways... that blue button looks really lonely... i hear its _magic_**

**peace out sukkas! ;)**

Oh, oh, oh, it's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so

Another sunny day, and dreamin' far away  
Dreaming on my pillow in the morning  
Never been awake, I never seen a day break  
Leaning on my pillow in the morning light

Oh, oh, oh, it's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so

Oh, oh, oh, it's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
Never believe


	12. An Elephant & a Photo Shoot

**Another fun thing to write!**

**okk things with Chad and the elephant... i just had to put them in! its humorous! well, to me... but you'll know when you see it!**

**DISCLAIMER: *sigh***

* * *

Bollywood Magic

Chapter 11: An Elephant and a Photo Shoot

CPOV

I awoke to pounding on our door.

_What time is it?_

6:23? Why didn't the alarm go o- oh… we forget to set it.

I looked down at the beautiful girl in my arms who I can now say is mine. I smiled at that: my Sonshine.

She will be legally, too, someday.

Sonny had a really good voice, you know. When she sang those lines from _Magic_, it was really good. ...Selena will be all over us with her "I told you so!"'s.

I reluctantly pulled away, and poked her. "Sonshine, get up; we over slept."

The banging on the door continued and I knew how to wake her up now without feeling… awkward.

I kissed her lips for a few seconds, looking at her eyes. When they finally fluttered open- after 7 seconds, I may add- I pulled away.

"Chad…?"

"Sonshine, we over slept and someone's knocking on our door! It's 6:23…"

"Oh… well, let's go get the door, then!" she jumped out of bed and walked to the door. I followed.

She opened the door to reveal a fully dressed and ready Tawni and Marta.

Sheesh… what time did they wake up or can they get ready really fast?

"Hi, guys, sorry I'm not ready; I guess we forgot to set the alarm last night…"

"Ok… well, we'll be right here until you do!"

"Ok, thanks!" said Sonny after waving and then closed the door.

"Uh… can I have the bathroom first to take a shower?" I asked. "Cuz I never took one last night…"

"Oh, yeah, sure, go ahead," she smiled.

God, I love her smile.

I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

I'm going to start liking life much more now…

* * *

SPOV

Chad went into the bathroom and I grabbed a yellow dress with a tight orange belt. At the bottom, the yellow faded to an orange. I but on orange flats and grabbed an orange clutch.

"Ready!" I yelled, hopefully he heard me.

The water turned off and I heard him say "OK!" back.

He soon came out and I went in there to do make up, hair, and all that.

When I came out, we opened up to meet a bored Tawni and Marta.

"Well, it's about time!" Marta said, smiling.

We smiled back and headed down the café and we all just had coffee. It was different, but it was fun just to talk and laugh and sip coffee.

At 8, we went into the limo and introduced Tawni and Marta to Logan.

When we arrived at the studio, we introduced them to Randy, Sonam, and Ranbir.

Ranbir also did that 'kiss her hand' thing to them.

I took Tawni and Marta to Sonam and my dressing room when Chad and Ranbir went into theirs.

"So, Sonam, I was thinking that all of us could go shopping after we shoot this last scene cuz they really wanna go check out the shops," I smiled.

"Well, of course, I've been dying to go shopping soon, anyways!"

We all cheered.

Marta suddenly stopped. "Sonny! We really want the dets of last night!"

"Last night…?" asked Sonam.

"Oh… right ok… well, first Chad forced me to take a shower and gave me a dress to put on. I was utterly confuzzled, I'll tell you that! Like, really, who wouldn't if someone randomly pushed you into the bathroom with a dress demanding you take a shower? (They all laughed.) Then when I came out- he had also changed into that cool jacket I bought him and put on the cologne- Chad smiled and took my hand and led me to this little tiny room indent thing and opened the curtain that hid it. Behind the curtain was a fancy dinner with spaghetti and garlic bread with Coke in those cute wine glasses. When we finished, he got out chocolate cake- I told him it was my favorite desert on the menu- and gave me this little book and this necklace! (I caressed the necklace carefully in my hand. They awed.) And then he told me that he loved me!" I sighed and smiled at the memory.

"Wait, what was the little book?" asked Sonam.

"Oh, it was a list of 44 things that he thought were stupidly cute about me!" I smiled.

"Ha, I told you so! Tawni Hart is never wrong!" Tawni said.

I just laughed. "Yeah, I guess he added it after I read it before…"

Then I remember I have it. "Oh, I have it with me!" I pulled out the small composition book and gave it to them.

The three huddled around it and awed, giggled, and laughed. When they came to the last one, they awed again.

"Sonny, that is so sweet! I wish I had a guy like that…" Tawni sighed.

Marta and Sonam mumbled their agreements.

I know that Nico likes Tawni.

And since I'm a _MF_ fan, I think Penelope should forget about Mackenzie and go to his half brother, Devon, so Marta and Skyler seem cute together. And then there's Chasity and Grady together.

"Well, Tawni, I think that Nico likes you. As for Marta, I think you and Skyler make a cute couple! Along with Grady and Chloe!"

Tawni and Marta sat their pondering over what I just said. Soon enough, big smiles crept onto their faces. They said that they liked the idea.

"Sonam, I'm sorry I don't know much about the people here, but I'm sure that you'll find someone because you're beautiful, talented, kind, and just a good person in general!" I said.

She smiled. "Thanks, Sonny! Oh, hey, I think we gotta film that scene now!"

"Oh this will be fun…" I said.

"And this will be fun to watch!" said Tawni. Marta snickered.

We all laughed as we exited the dressing room.

* * *

CPOV

I walked into the dressing room to find Ranbir in there already.

"I did it; I finally asked her out!" I told him.

"Ah… good for you, buddy! It's about time!"

I laughed. "I know, right."

"So how'd it go?"

I explained him our whole night.

"Wow, Chad that sounds awesome! But I can tell that you're gonna be a whipped boyfriend…" he hinted.

"I am n- ok, I probably will be… and I probably already am…"

He just snickered. "Well, we should probably go to do the scene."

I agreed and we left to get into our costumes and then we met Ellie the Elephant; the elephant we'll be riding.

We did the scene multiple times, and finally got it to be perfect.

I… uh… fell off the elephant once, which got plenty of laughs from everyone who witnessed it- that laughter lasted about 5minutes, too. Good thing there was a mat.

When it was finally all over, Randy came up to us. "Congratulations, everyone! This movie will be a hit! That was the last bit of film we need, so we are officially done!" That caused a bunch of cheers. "Tomorrow we'll have a photo shoot, so you can get here at noon. Sonny and Chad, two days after that, you'll be going home. Sonam and Randy will attend the premier of the movie here in India, and Sonny and Chad will be attending the one in America. The one here will be first, so I will fly out to America to come to America's. I really enjoyed working with you guys in this movie!" he hugged all of us and then walked off.

I was dropped off at the hotel while the girls went shopping. I just watched TV and set the alarm for 10am. Like I said, I'm not a morning person and I wake up at 1pm sometimes! I don't wanna take a chance since we don't havta wake up at 6am.

She walked in at about 7pm and we had dinner and then we fell asleep, on different beds this time.

* * *

I woke up at 9:46am this morning. I turned the alarm off, since it won't be needed.

I heard the shower and looked over at Sonny's empty bed. Oh right, she's a morning person.

I gathered clothes and waited for her to come out.

"Good morning, Sonshine!" I said when she did. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Morning, Chad!"

"I'ma go take a shower,"

"Have fun with that…"

I took a shower and got dressed. When I came out, she suggested we go see Marta and Tawni.

We walked over to their room and knocked.

Soon, they came and answered it, fully dressed and ready to go.

"Wanna go get some breakfast?" asked Sonny.

"Sure!" they agreed.

We all headed down to the café and we all got pancakes since we weren't in a rush. We all talked and laughed like normal people. This feud being over will surely be a good thing!

When we were done, Sonny offered us all gum. Sheesh… how much does she have?

We just sat there for a while until we all went into the limo at 11:30.

There were few racks of our costumes and a camera man with backdrops waiting.

We all got in one of the casual out fits from the movie and did a bunch of poses, some with props. We used some other outfits and even took some with Ellie. Then, for the cover, we wore the outfits for the dancing contest scene and took pictures, some whilst dancing and some just posing.

That took a few hours, so it was about 5 when we finished.

"So is this goodbye?" Sonam asked Sonny and I.

Sonny hugged her. "I guess so… wait! What if for tomorrow, you and Ranbir came to the hotel and went swimming with the four of us?" Sonny motioned to herself, Tawni, Marta, and me.

"That sounds awesome! Then it'll be like a goodbye party!"

"OoO… swimming, Can't wait!" exclaimed Ranbir.

We all laughed.

We said out goodbyes for now and planned on meeting them at the entrance at 1pm and left to go to the hotel.

We hung around Tawni and Marta's room for the rest of the night until about midnight, when we went back to ours.

Ah… fun day…

Huh… I have an idea for something me and Sonny can do the day after the pool party!

The last two days here should be fun; a Pool Party and another visit to the Hanging Gardens. Randy said it's a very romantic place…

And I smile and fall asleep on my bed.

* * *

**huh? huh?**

**aw... look- look at that poor button! its so sad that its blue... you should... you should press it && reveiw :D**

**why did it change from green to blue, anyways? myeh... whatever...**

**peace out sukkas ;]**


	13. Pool Party & the Hanging Gardens

**ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

**ok, so make sure to chaeck that.. and i dont own shit. :( its very disapointing :(**

* * *

Bollywood Magic

Chapter 12: Pool Party & the Hanging Gardens

SPOV

At 12:50, Chad, Tawni, Marta and I went to the entrance to await Sonam and Ranbir. We weren't waiting there for that long.

Since everybody was already in their bathing suits, we headed to the pool. Luckily, no fans have come up to our group of 6 celebrities yet… and hopefully nobody will.

We put our stuff on the table and talked for a little bit. Then the guys went to go talk or whatever.

"Hey, I think we should push the guys in the pool," said Marta.

"That would be hilarious!" said Tawni.

"From all the times Chad and I've been down here, he doesn't like getting his hair wet… let's do it!" I exclaimed.

We all laughed.

"Yeah, Ranbir could be like that sometimes, too," said Sonam. "Oh, look, they're actually near the edge, too!"

We all looked over at the guys and she was right; they're not even facing us! They're looking at the pool and they're at the edge!

"OoO… it's time to put _Mission: Push the Guys into the Pool Quickly_ into action!" exclaimed Marta.

"Yeah, I'm glad we didn't go with the _long _name…" Tawni said sarcastically.

We all laughed and then automatically stopped when we got out of our chairs. We slowly went over to the guys, ever so often giggling. Sonam and Marta went to Ranbir's side, whilst Tawni and I went to Chad's.

We all looked at each other and pushed them in. We all burst into hysterics and high- fived each other, giving our 'good jobs'!' as we stood at the edge looking into the water.

Their heads appeared soon after and looked at each other and nodded.

What the- "AHHH!" we all screamed as we got pulled into the water by the boys. Apparently, they grabbed our legs… ugh…

All four of us girls bobbed our heads over the water and splashed the boys.

"Sonny… you know that I don't like it when my hair gets wet!" Chad whined.

"I know, but you love my anyways!" I smiled at him.

He sighed and smiled. "Yeah, I do!"

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

After that little event, we all just swam and talked and laughed and acted as if we've known each other for ever. I had a really fun time!

We swam for a couple of hours and then got some nachos and sat at the table cracking jokes and what not.

It was all over when we got kicked out at 10pm that night.

"Um… excuse me, but I'm afraid we have to close up the pool house now," said an employee.

We all sighed and gathered out stuff and headed towards the entrance.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys!" I hugged Sonam and Ranbir.

"Yeah, me, too!" Chad hugged Sonam and did this fist bump thing with Ranbir.

"I know that we haven't been here for a while, but I had a lot of fun with you guys for the time that we've been here!" said Tawni as she hugged them.

"Yeah, I agree! Shopping was soo fun and this pool party must've been the funnest one I've been to!" exclaimed Marta as she hugged them.

"Shopping is always very fun!" Sonam laughed. "I really enjoyed working with you guys in the movie! Maybe I'll go to Hollywood one day or you can come back here!"

"Yeah, this movie experience has been awesome! I really enjoyed meeting you guys! And I'm glad that Chad over here finally made his move on Sonny!"

I blushed. Chad shyly smiled as he bounced on the heels of his foot.

We all said our goodbyes and they left.

I went to go talk to Tawni about the party.

* * *

CPOV

Today was really fun! Aside from being pushed in the pool by the girls, of course, but I still had fun! I have to agree with Marta, it was probably the best pool party I've ever been to!

After Sonam and Ranbir left, Sonny went over to talk to Tawni so I walked up to Marta.

"Hey, Marta, I havta tell you something," I told her.

"What?"

"Well, tomorrow I plan on taking Sonny to the Hanging Gardens. Randy said it's really romantic and what not, so I thought it would be a good place to take her for our last full day here,"

"Aw… Chad, that's so sweet of you! Go ahead and have fun, but make sure she's home by 9!" she pointed her finger at me.

Then we laughed at our seriousness.

Sonny and I went into our room and took showers and then went to bed.

Tomorrow… will be fun.

* * *

SPOV

I woke up the next morning to Chad's lips on mine. I smiled and kissed him back.

We pulled apart and Chad sat on the edge of my bed.

"Sonshine, get dressed. I wanna bring you somewhere," he smiled warmly down at me.

"Mkay…" I said and went to my closet.

I grabbed a blue sundress. It had spaghetti- straps and was flowy. It had a diagonal cut that started a few inches above my knee and ended a few inches below my knee. I put on white flip-flops, white sunglasses, and a white clutch.

I come out find Chad in shorts, tank top, flip-flops and sunglasses.

Huh… it's 1pm. I thought I was the morning person…

He smiles and grabs my hand. Randy is letting us use the limo up until Logan drops us off at the airport tomorrow. I'm guessing Chad had this planned since he was already here.

"Hey, Logan, you remember where we're going, right?" Chad asks.

"Of course, Sonny, you are lucky to have someone who loves you as much as Chad does," he sighs and closes our door.

We talked and laughed and kissed during the ride.

Then the little window that separates the driver's seat from the back slid down.

"Ok, you guys know that all four of you have to be down here by 8am tomorrow to get to the airport, right?" said Logan.

"Uh… ok, thanks, Logan!" I smiled at him and the window went up again.

We just continued what we were doing until the limo stopped. Logan opened the door and we got out. I immediately recognized where we are:

The Hanging Gardens.

Chad grabbed my hand. "Can we get picked up at 8? Apparently her curfew is 9…" Chad said to Logan.

"Yeah, sure!" said Logan. He got back into the limo and drove off.

We started to walk into the beauty of the Gardens.

"I have a curfew…?" I asked once we were walking.

"Marta seems to think so, and she meant it, even though she was joking,"

She meant it even though she was joking…? What?

"Knowing her, her and Tawni will probably get into our room at 8 and wait there til we get back," he laughed and I laughed along.

"Oh, well, ok then, we'll be back by my so called curfew, then," I said.

We laughed and just walked around taking in all the beauty. We talked about random things. We've cracked random jokes about everything and anything. Finally, we sat on a bench that was in a little area full of flowers- and no other people.

"I love you so much, Sonshine," he smiled at me. He had that same gleam in his eyes like the first time he said it. It must be love.

"I love you, too, Chaddy-bear,' I smiled and ruffled his hair.

We both laughed, but his hands still went to go fix his hair.

Our laughter was dying down a bit, when our eyes met. The laughter died immediately and smiles crept onto our faces. Soon, we were leaning in and our lips met.

Ah… bliss…

He took my hand and we got a cool snack from a cart thing and kept walking.

When it was getting late, we bought ice cream and sat on a bench and watched the sun set.

His hand grabbed mine and I smiled over at him. He smiled at me and then kissed me.

We sat there kissing for a while as the sun set. We slowly pulled apart and just got lost in each other's eyes. Do you know how many different shades of blue his eyes are? About 21. His eyes go from dark near the pupil to light, and then darker again. No wonder why they're so mesmerizing; they're like those circles that are all swirly. We just kept smiling at each other.

I guess all those people were right; traveling to the other side of the world alone with Chad for a whole month in the magical city of Bollywood really did change us!

Chad looked at his watch and his smile faded.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I cocked my head to the left.

"It's 7:30. We should probably head back to get to the limo at 8," he answered.

"Oh… ok… well, I had a great time tonight!" I kissed him and then got up. He did the same.

We walked hand-in-hand to the limo and got in.

The ride back was like the ride there.

We exited the limo. "Just remember to be out here by 8am!" Logan reminded us then left.

We held hands and walked up to our rooms. You know, I noticed that our hands fit perfectly together. He was that puzzle piece that you couldn't find, but was always right there in plain sight.

He opened the door and- yeah, he was right- a blond and brunette came running towards us.

"Chad, I am very proud of you that you brought Sonny back before her curfew," said Marta in a serious tone. Then everyone started laughing, so her seriousness broke and she laughed.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Tawni.

"Great! He took me to the Hanging Gardens and we just walked around taking in all the beauty of the place and it was awesome!" I gushed.

"Aww… you are so sweet, Chad," Marta said and pinched his cheeks.

"Marta- let go- of- me!" he pushed her hands away.

We girls just laughed at the now red- faced Chad.

"Haha, very funny, now I think Tawni and Marta needa go. Besides, we all needa pack up. We havta have all our stuff in the limo by 8am tomorrow," said Chad, trying to change the subject.

"Ok, bye, Channy!" said Tawni. Marta laughed and said goodbye.

We talked and packed and left out whatever we were wearing tomorrow. He left out flip-flops, sunglasses, his jacket I gave him, jeans shorts, T-shirt, hat, and other stuff, including his phone and things like that. I had jean capris, hat, Hoodie, sunglasses, flip-flops, a purple tank top with this straps and jewels at the top, and other stuff. I had a purple clutch in which I put my phone, lip gloss, iPod, and the little book he gave me.

We put our bags near the door, set the alarm for 6am, and laid out our clothes for tomorrow on the little bench things in front of our beds.

We were done at probably 11, so we went out like a light.

* * *

**so how was that chapter? plz reveiw!**

**ALSO[!] ChAnNyObSeSsEd and I were PMing about a new Channy group. we have it on our profiles so PM one of us/ reveiw our stories and we'll add you ASAP! so here's what the group is called:**

**SISTERHOOD OF THE TRAVELING FANFICTION WRITERS**

**ok so remember to tell us! thank you! and look on our profiles too! it gives you a few reasons WHY you r in our group! :D**

**peace out sukkkkas! ;]**


	14. Back in Hollywood

**hi everyone! sorry for the longish wait! so i just wanted to say that i did my best with the article. LOLz i know that its bad, but hey, i tried :P. ok so i wanna shout out to _The Gr8 1 _because i was having the most interesting PM comversations with her! shes a geek like me :P haha. and also to _dotgirl94 _cuz shes got some pretty awesome Harry Potter stories! :P ok so remember to talk to either me or ChAnNyObSeSsEd about the SISTERHOOD OF THE TRAVELING FANFICTION WRITERS! thank you! i cant wait for sonny with a secret! like once i post this, im looking it up on youtube! thank god for youtube! and i just want to thank every single one of my reveiwers, favoriters, and alerters! i luv u all [in the noncreepy way]!**

**DISCLAIMER: nope... i own nothing. maybe i will whe- no, i never will...**

* * *

Bollywood Magic

Chapter 13: Back in Hollywood

CPOV

_Buzz! Beep! Buzzzz!_

I really enjoyed last night. It was so serene and peaceful!

But we gotta get up now! I walked over to Sonny's bed and kissed her. I would love to be woken up like that from her one day… _of course you would… _ugh… I haven't heard from you in a while; I thought you left. _Nope, I'm back, baby! _Sadly…

She woke up and kissed me back. Then we went to do our regular routine of getting ready. Once we were ready, I went and grabbed a luggage cart from the lobby. We put our luggage on it and checked our room one last time before leaving and heading over to Tawni and Marta's room.

They loaded their luggage and it was 7:26am, so we got pancakes and coffee. We just talked about random things. We tend to do that even though Marta and I aren't on _So Random!_

We loaded the luggage into the limo after we checked out of the hotel.

I'm gonna miss this big magical city…

We arrived at the airport and Logan helped us with our bags.

We sat waiting, but we were called to the gate pretty quickly.

Well, let's get ready for another 22 hour flight…

I sat next to Sonny, of course, and Tawni and Marta sat together across from us.

Tawni and Marta had this conversation about clothes and nails and boys- actually, Tawni talked about Nico and Marta talked about Skyler. I guess they liked that idea…

"So, Chad, since we're together, I think that we should learn more about each other," said Sonny while smiling.

"Like…?"

"Well, ask me questions and I'll answer them! It's almost like 20 questions, I guess,"

"Uh… ok, what's your favorite band?"

"Paramore, definitely, I love their song 'Brick by Boring Brick," she said. "What about you?"

"Well, I really like Taio Cruz," I said. "What's your favorite color?"

"I like both purple and yellow! And… you?"

"Blue… or green… blue and green," I smiled. "What's your favorite food?"

"A meatball sub! You?"

"Um… I prefer steak over lobster. What's your favorite day?"

"Monday because it's Meatball Monday, of course! What's your favorite day?"

"Any day where I can work on my show and see you!" I answered and smiled.

"Aw… really?"

"Of course, Sonshine, I told you that I've had a thing for you ever since I saw you! I just realized that I truthfully love you in Bollywood!"

She smiled and kissed me.

We pulled away and I liked my lips. "What's your favorite lip gloss?"

"Strawberry, what's yours?" she smirked.

"As of now, strawberry," I said and kissed her again.

"What's your favorite fro-yo flavor?" she asked.

"It would probably have to be… blueberry, you?"

"Chocolate with rainbow sprinkles! I _love _chocolate!" she smiled and then turned into… is that shock? "Oh my God, I haven't had one in, like, forever!"

I just smiled. "When we get back, I'll buy you one first thing!"

"Thank you, Chaddy-bear!"

"Sonny…!" I whined.

I don't like it when my mom does it, and I don't like it when Sonny does it. Of course, she says in the cutest way, but it still gets on my nerves.

"Yeah…?" she smiled.

"Don't call me Chaddy-bear!" I whined.

"Whatever you say, Chaddy-bear," she giggled.

I gave my best at a puppy-dog face, and I must say that I'm pretty good.

"Ugh, fine, I won't call you Chaddy-bear…"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"So, are we good?"

"Oh, we're great!"

I started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You sound like that tiger from that Frosted Flakes cereal commercial!"

She tilted her head and scrunched up her nose- which I must say is very cute. "What?"

"Well, there's this commercial with a cartoon tiger advertising this cereal- oh, never mind…"

She just laughed and kissed my cheek. "It's ok, sweetie, you tried," she giggled.

I glared, but it didn't really work. It ended up as a glare for one millisecond and then just laughing and staring. "Oh, Sonshine, you're lucky that I love you," I smiled.

She just smiled in return and put in her iPod and read some book- not the little book I gave her, though.

The ride actually went by quickly! There was no stupid flight attendant who tried to flirt with my Sonshine.

Since she is my girlfriend, I would've punched him this time, but there was none! Good for them!

No one recognized us on the plane, which is, once again, a good thing.

"I think that when we get back, we should start ending the feud," said Sonny out of the blue.

"Yeah, same," I agreed.

"Like, we should get Skyler and Ferguson to… go eat fro-yos straight from the nozzle of the fro-yo machine with Nico and Grady. Get Chasity and Zora together- when both are in a good mood- and have they come close to sisters. Tawni and Marta would already be at the mall, probably. And then, like, the day after or something, we could get a bunch of cheese and bring Grady and Chasity together, and then Marta and Devon, and then Nico and Tawni! Then _**POOF**_ no more feud!" exclaimed Sonny.

I don't blame her for being over-excited, though, cuz she's been trying to end this feud every since she got here.

"Yeah, that seems like a plan," I smile and kiss her.

21 hours into the ride, we all put on our Hoodies and sunglasses so we'd be ready to take on the airport in L.A.

**Please put on your seatbelts and prepare to land.**

Doesn't Sonny hate the landings?

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

She looked over at me and I saw a worried expression, which changed into a smile. "Thanks, Chad. How'd you remember?"

"Eh, I remember most things about you," I said.

"Oh…"

The plane descended a little and she squeezed my hand. OoO… perfect way to distract her and make both of us happy!

I leaned over and kissed her.

I kissed her until we were fully stopped on land.

I kissed her for about a minute straight.

When I pulled away, she had a dazed and confused look on her face. "Why…?"

I smiled and pointed out the window. "Oh, look, we're on land!"

She smiled. "Thanks, Chad; I'll need you for plane rides to distract me from landings."

"Gladly!"

We all had on our Hoodies and sunglasses. We got our bags and headed towards the limo waiting for us. Apparently, we're first going to the studios to check in with Mr. Condor, and then home. We would've had work that day, anyways. The limo ride was very fun, actually. We were joking around the whole time and dancing around in the sun roof. The sun roof was big enough for all four of us, so we just sang and danced. Yes, this included Sonny, Tawni, and Marta singing California Gurls… and I sang Snoop Dogg's part…

I wonder what the people/ paparazzi would think if they saw four very popular stars singing and looking completely crazy in a sun roof of a limo… In fact, I think I saw a couple flashes of cameras.

We were finally at the studio and we were laughing at each other. All of our hair was messy and all over the place. We also laughed because… well, who wouldn't laugh when you're having a great time with your friends?

We fixed our hair as much as we could before walking into the studio. I grabbed Sonny's hand as we walked in.

This is what people saw as all four of us walked in:

-Sonny and I holding hands.

-Really messed up hair and even some of the girls' makeup was running.

-All of us are laughing so hard that it causes all heads to turn.

In my opinion, we all look drunk or high or something…

All of us walked, ignoring the gasps and the people laughing at us. We have pride! Or, well, most of it, anyways…

Tawni knocked on Mr. Condor's office door still giggling.

He opened it and let us all in.

"Sonny, Chad, welcome back! How was the movie? How was Bollywood?"

"Thanks, Mr. Condor! It was a great experience! Filming the movie was very fun and the other actors- Sonam and Ranbir- were very nice and fun to be around! Bollywood is just a beautiful place with awesome culture, and I must say that they make pretty awesome movies!" said Sonny.

"And I agree with everything Sonny said, but she forgot that it's very romantic," I smiled over at her and she smiled back.

Mr. Condor looked at us and then Tawni and Marta. I barely heard Tawni whisper to him. "They finally got together over the month…"

He made and 'O' with his mouth and… smiled (wow) and nodded.

"So, when will the movie be coming over here?" asked Condor.

"The premier will be April 4th," I answered. "Randy will come over here and stuff, too. Sonny and I are the American represents you'd call it, I guess?" I looked over at Sonny who nodded. "Yeah," I finish.

"Ok, then, so in about a month?"

"Yeah…" Well, yeah, it's March 8th, so yes, in about a month!

"Ok, we'll let Brian, your chauffer; bring you back home for the day. Good day…"

We left his office and said goodbye to Tawni and Portlyn and we got in the limo. We were singing and dancing in the sunroof again.

_Your Love is my Drug by Kesha _came on and we were singing to it. It was practically describing us! At the end of the sing, Sonny drew and imaginary beard (you know, that random 'I like your beard' thing) and I just laughed and kissed her.

I could've sworn I saw a few flashes of lights during our kiss, but I don't really care.

First we got to my house and I got out.

"Bye, Chad, I'll call you to- why is my mom's car here?" Sonny looked out the window and sure enough, there was another car there obviously her mom's.

"Uh… I dunno, but I think you should come in with your bags and such," I said.

"Mkay… thanks, Brian, but you can drop me off here too. Thanks for the ride!" she said as she got out.

"Yeah, thanks, man!"

We got out our luggage and brought it to the front doors. I shuffled for my keys in one of the bags and when I finally found it and was about to put it in the slot, the door opens.

_Well, so much for that…_

"Chaddy-bear, Sonny, you're finally home!" my mom yelled as she kissed my cheek.

Ugh, yeah, my mom still treats me like her little boy when she sees me. She's probably here just because I was coming home because she doesn't usually stay here.

We brought our stuff inside and left it in the mud room.

"Sonny, you're finally home!" her mom came over and hugged her.

"Hi, mom!"

"Are you guys hungry? Do you want some ice cream? Cuz Connie and I were just about to have some," my mom said.

Ok, Sonny's mom's name is Connie.

"Ice cream sounds good," said Sonny.

"Yeah," I agreed.

We all went into the kitchen and surveyed the many ice cream options- what? Is it a bad thing for Chad Dylan Cooper to love ice cream? I think not!

I got cookie dough ice cream with chocolate syrup, whip cream, and sprinkles. Sonny got chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup, whip cream, and chocolate sprinkles- she _loves _chocolate. Both parents got mint chocolate chip with chocolate syrup and whip cream. After we made the ice cream, we sat down at the table with an umbrella on my patio and started to eat our ice creams.

"So, tell us about your trip!" my mom said eagerly.

"It was awesome!" Sonny said smiling and taking a bite of ice cream.

"Yeah, we had a tour, Sonam and Ranbir- the actors- were really nice and fun to be with in general, filming was really fun and had an interesting plot…" I smiled over at Sonny. She smiled back and had chocolate syrup on her lip and as much as I wanted to kiss her, I couldn't in front of our parents.

"Yeah, it was… something alright…" she confirmed.

"What do you mean?" asked Connie.

"Oh, well, it told and- umm- familiar story, I guess," Sonny answered.

I saw both parents raise their eyebrows. "How was it familiar?" asked my mom.

"The plot pretty much describes us," I say with a shrug.

"Like…" "How…?" I heard from both parents.

"Well, there's a boy who's a Bollywood hot-shot and then a girl who comes from a poor part of Mumbai to be and actress in a movie with him. The girl's all Starstruck, but ends up seeing that he's a jerk. And then they fight- yeah, they put in our fine-good fights in there, too- and everyone could see their chemistry together except them. They even had that chemistry when they were dating other people. Then they end up dating, by one of the girls finding out that everyone's pairings are wrong, so both of our characters end up dating," she says smiling through her whole speech.

"Yup, and then they enter a dance completion. Oh, if you were wondering, those two people are Sonshine and I," I said. Oh, did I use Sonshine? Whoops…

"Sonshine?" both parents questioned.

Yeah, we never told them, did we?

I saw Sonny look over at me.

"Uh… we're dating now…" I said shyly smiling.

Connie jumped up and pointed her finger at Sonny. "I knew it! I knew that Bollywood would change things!" she then awkwardly laughed. "Sorry- Sorry about that…"

My mom laughed whilst I smiled over at Sonny, who smiled and blushed in return. Her blush is so cute!

"So…" said Connie. I'm guessing they're trying to get more out of us.

"How'd it happen?" asked my mom.

"Ok, so he forced me to go take a shower and then when I got out, there was a set table with spaghetti and my favorite chocolate cake in the hotel. Then he gave me this necklace," she caressed the necklace on her neck delicately in her hands to show our moms. "And then he gave me this little notebook with 44 things which he thought I was cute! And then he told me he loved me- which I gladly returned- and we kissed and then… Tawni and Marta squealed…"

The two awed mothers were replaced to two utterly confuzzled ones. "They surprised us at our hotel and got a key to our room and secretly came in and spied on our little date…" I confirmed.

"Oh…" they both said.

"So what was your favorite part of the movie?" Connie asked.

"Definitely the elephant scene where there's confetti and we all sang and the elephant just rode off…" she had a dazed look on her face. "Oh and when Chad fell off the elephant," she started giggling.

"Hey, that was supposed to stay a secret!" I whined.

"It's not like it'll ever get out to anybody! Well, I don't know about Tawni and Marta... but I won't!" she playfully smacked my arm.

I still just kept on smiling **[A/N: that's a short story, you know. I had to read it in school… let's just say that this story is much… happier than that one, even though it's **_**I Just Kept on Smiling... **_**Why am I talking about this?] **at her and sighed.

My favorite was the kissing scene. When the true, meant-to-be couples were figured out, they kissed. I kissed Sonny for a while. It was wonderful…

"Chad? What was your favorite scene?" my mom's hand waved in front of my face.

"The kissing scene," I said automatically.

Connie raised her eyebrows at me. Oh, stupid voice! _I didn't do anything this time! _I meant my- uhh- voice box which makes me talk… yeah, that sounds right…

"Pssh… I meant the- the dance competition part!" I recovered. I heard Sonny giggle.

Connie just nodded, obviously not believing me. I smiled nervously.

"Oh, I'm just playing around with you, Chad!" Connie said and laughed. Soon enough, everyone else was laughing, so I just laughed- awkwardly and probably loudly laughed.

Connie and my mom took the empty bowls of ice cream into the kitchen.

"So your favorite scene was kissing me?" Sonny asked with an arched eyebrow once our moms shut the patio door behind them.

"Pssh… I said the dance competition…" I attempted a smirk- keyword being attempted.

Sonny just laughed. "Aw… it's so cute when you're nervous!" she kissed me.

"Will I always get one of those if I'm nervous?" I asked with a smirk- and it was _actually _a smirk this time- and raised eyebrows.

"Maybe…" she smiled and kissed me again.

We pulled away when we heard a rather loud slam of the patio door. Our moms were staring at us with smiles. We shyly and awkwardly smiled at them.

"I'm nervous now. Does this mean I get a kiss?" I asked with my mouth still in a smile.

"No, we just got caught kissing! I'm not gonna kiss you again!" she said with her mouth still in a smile.

Connie and my mom came back to the table.

"You. Owe. Me," I whispered. I saw her roll her eyes.

"You guys are adorable!" Connie cooed.

Both our heads shot up simultaneously, eyes wide and shock clearly plastered on our faces.

"You guys are definitely meant for each other! I saw it from the minute you two walked in the door!" my mom cooed.

I saw Sonny blush.

"Oh, Julia, they are the cutest couple ever since- since, well, ever!" Connie gushed to my mom.

"I know, right!"

I looked over at Sonny when she turned to look at me with a pleading look. I winked at her.

"I'ma give Sonny a tour of the house," I said and took Sonny's hand and bolted out of there.

"Hopefully that won't happen again!" I huffed.

"You got that right!" Sonny said. "So, how about that tour!"

I laughed and took her around my house.

I showed her the dining room, kitchen, living room, game room, mom's bedroom, and my bedroom.

The dining room wasn't really big. It just fits about 4 people. There's a chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. Also, a buffet table with pictures of me, family, and friends.

The kitchen was like any other kitchen: countertops and appliances. I have black and silver stainless steel appliances. The cabinets are black. The countertops are silver/gray granite.

The living room has hardwood floors with a big white rug with green, purple, and beige circles on it. I've got a beige couch and spinny chairs. The curtains are green and purple and some lamps are green and some are purple. There is a 72" high-def TV with an entertainment center.

The game room is hardwoods, too. The rug, curtains, and lamps are all a maroon color. There is a 54" TV with a Wii, Xbox, and a PS3. There's a shelf with many games for each console. I've even got four of those cool chairs Sonny got Nico and Grady for their birthday. Yeah, I bet they'll be jealous when they here that I've got FOUR! I have some board stacked up in a corner and a few dark blue, folded up moon chairs leaning against the wall.

We didn't really go into my mom's room; I just pointed it out, really.

My room has baby blue walls, hardwood floors, and a small, circular baby blue rug. The wood in my bed, desk, dressers, and pretty much everything else in my room had a light- colored wood. The sheets on my bed are baby blue and my comforters and pillows are dark blue, along with my curtains, lamps, and desk chair. There is a 42" TV and a few dark blue bean bags.

"Wow, Chad, you've got quite a home!" she exclaimed as she sat down in one of the bean bags.

"Why, thank you, m'lady!" I smiled as I sat on the one next to it.

"I like your room! It seems so homey and whatnot!" Sonny said.

"Thanks! Yeah, I enjoy it in here. It's relaxing," I said as I inhaled.

"Seems it…" Sonny said looking around the room once more.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"So…" I grabbed her hands. "We're back in Hollywood, what shall we do?"

* * *

The next day at work went by fine. Our casts were both surprisingly unsurprised and ok with Sonny and I dating. I was shocked, but uncontrollably happy.

Sonny brought Nico and Grady over to the set and they got to know Skyler and Ferguson. Soon enough- like what Sonny planned- Nico and Grady offered to go eat the fro- yos from the nozzle. Skyler and Ferguson gladly accepted and they went off to the commissary.

Then I brought Chasity over to Sonny's set where Sonny was talking to…a sarcophagus? Oh, right, Zora always hides in there. I walked over with Chasity by my side. They were both in a good mood, so Chasity was being nice to Zora and Zora wasn't screaming _EVIL _at her. And we walked away, leaving them to bond.

Sonny and I wandered into the commissary for some fro-yos, when we saw all of the four guys bonding… and eating it from the nozzle. We decided to just pull up a seat besides Tawni and Marta.

"Heya!" said Sonny.

"Hiya!" they both reply simultaneously.

"Hey…" I said.

"Hi…" they both say simultaneously again.

That is so creepy. Ugh, it's like another form of Bollywood all over again!

"So, how have you guys been doing?" I asked.

"Oh, well, we've been going over our n-" Tawni never got to finish.

"SONNY! TAWNI!" Zora shouted at the same time as Chasity shouting, "CHAD! MARTA!"

"What?" we all asked simultaneously. Ugh, now they've gotten Sonny and I into this…

"You guys are on the cover of _Tween Weekly!_" Chasity states.

"And…? I'm on the cover all the time," I said.

Zora huffed and gave us the magazine. All of our eyes widened at what we saw.

_**MF **_**and **_**SR **_**stars arrive home from Bollywood in their OWN style! Pg. 27**

Then there are pictures of us in the sunroof dancing and singing and having a good time. We hurriedly turned to page 27. There are a few more pictures and then one of Sonny and I kissing.

_**MF **_**and **_**SR **_**stars arrive home from Bollywood in their OWN style!**

_What happened to the cast rivalry? Was it all just a hoax to get more viewers?_

_Are these teenage stars drunk? Did they have something to drink in Bollywood?_

_Is there Channy in our future?_

_Poll: Should these four stars do a remix of California Gurls?_

"Ok, the only reasonable one is the Channy cuz it already happened," I said.

Like, really? Do they really think that we would lie about a rivalry or get drunk or-or do a remix of California Gurls? Now, that is just ridiculous!

"Why would we do a parody of California Gurls?" asked Marta, completely confused.

"And why would we get drunk?" asked Tawni.

"And why would we fake a rivalry?" I asked.

All four of us had confuzzled expressions. Then I saw Sonny shake her head and lightly laugh.

"Well, guys, at least we know that we're back in Hollywood…"

* * *

**how was that? plz reveiw! and i will start to write the next chapter; itll prob be up... sometime this week! thanks ssooo much again!**

**peace out suckas! ;)**


	15. Premeir

**ok, so i watched the new SWAC _Sonny with a Secret _tonite on actual TV! :D and now im currently watching Camp Rock [its 11:06pm here] and in both SWAC and CR, Demi's mom's name is Connie... i just noticed :P ohh and i saw some preveiws for new SWAC and they were random but i was still excited! :P but im also babysitting which sucks [my siblings r... untamable, lets put it that way... haha]**

**so onto the story, i loves writing this [and looking up dresses :P] soo i hope you enjoy and REMEMBER: i do not own anything... *sigh***

* * *

Bollywood Magic

Chapter 14: The Premiere 

SPOV

I'm glad that that whole article was fixed up. Chad and I told the world that Channy is alive, and received many congratulations from other celebrities and fans. I guess it was seen ever since a few days after I came to Hollywood. We told _Tween Weekly _that we were most definitely not drunk and totally against getting drunk. We also got an actual offer to do a remix of California Gurls, which we declined. I still don't know why people would want us to do that… like, seriously, why? We also told them that there was indeed bad blood between our shows and it wasn't just a hoax, but it was dying down anyways and is now vanished!

And remember that fro-yo Chad promised to but me once we got back to the studios? Yeah, he never bought one… which is why – three days after he said he would – I'm heading over to his dressing room to demand one. Yeah, I'm just that pushy.

I barged into his dressing room – hey, if he can do it, why can't I? – and he was sitting on his massage chair with his laptop in his lap, typing something. I walked over to him and smacked his arm.

"Chaaad!" I whined, stomping my foot for more effect.

"Ow, hey, what did I do?" he asked, rubbing his arm. Pfft… I didn't hit him _that_ hard!

"It's what you didn't do!" I whined and pouted.

"Huh…?" he furrowed his eyebrows in the cutest way and looked at me, perplexed.

"You didn't buy me a fro-yo like you promised!" I whined and put on my best puppy dog face, which he most definitely cannot not listen to!

He started laughing hysterics. "Th-That's… why… you came… here?"

I pouted. "Yes, it is. Cuz you promised and I am in the mood for one and… and I don't feel like paying!"

He just kept laughing, but stood up. "OK, let's go get you a chocolate fro-yo with rainbow sprinkles." You could tell that his voice was strained due to trying not to laugh. He took my hand and we walked out the door.

The whole walk to the commissary was quiet, except for the occasional chuckle from Chad. When we got there, we walked over to the fro-yo line.

"You surprise me every day, Monroe," he chuckled again after getting two cups. He filled up a chocolate for me and a blueberry for himself. He just on the rainbow sprinkles on mine, paid, and then we went to go grab a table and sat down.

"Eh, whatever it takes to get a free fro-yo," I smiled as he gaped at me. I just ate my fro-yo like he wasn't staring at me like that, but I let out a giggle and ruffled his hair. "But I love you anyways."

He just chuckled and ate his fro-yo.

Today was the day: April 4th. Today is the premier for _Bollywood Magic _and Randy arrived a few hours ago… at, like, 5am. I still don't understand why but, whatever!

We're expected to be at the theater at 6pm tonight. Chad was my date, and our casts are coming along, too. Nico's taking Tawni, Grady's taking Chasity, and Devon's taking Marta. Ferguson is going with this girl named Kaleigh. I can't wait to meet her! Zora got back with Holloway, so they're going together. I also here that Selena Gomez is going to be there, with her date David Henrie! She's become one of my best friends, you know (beat _that, _Chad!). Then there's Zac Efron (I pray that nothing will go wrong between the two), Big Time Rush gang, the Sprouse twins, Miley Cyrus and a few other teen stars. Oh, and then there are a few older ones like Leonardo DiCaprio, Angelina Jolie, and a bunch of other people I can't remember at the moment, but probably will see… maybe.

So right now, Tawni, Marta, Zora, Chasity, Selena, and I are all going shopping for dresses and such! We've been going to quite a few stores, but eventually – around 3pm – found perfect dresses, shoes, and accessories. We headed back to the studios and rushed to Tawni and I's dressing room. All of us took turns changing in the two dressing stations and we all got out in our dresses at about 4pm.

Tawni bought a rose pink dress that was a on the tight side. The sleeves were short, but big and flowing. It has a very soft, but light fabric and ends about 2in. above her knees. There is a hot pink ties just below her chest and is tied in a bow. She has hot pink high heels and matching clutch.

Marta bought a red strapless bright-red dress that was tight around her torso, but faded to a lighter red and puffed out and flowed down to a couple of inches below her knees. That part also had sparkles in it. She bought bright-red ballet flats and clutch.

Zora bought a purple dress with thick straps. The top part was all sparkly or scaly and a dark purple. The rest of the dress flowed down 3in above her knees and was a lighter purple. She has a black clutch. She wore black converse with the dress – no matter how much we tried to talk her out of it, she did. She claimed that we already made her wear a dress… I actually thought it looked good like Zora, but as for the others…

Chasity bought a bright yellow spaghetti strap dress. The bright yellow dress is sparkly and ends 3in above her knees. There is a thick peach tie under her chest that tied in the back, tightly. She had on peach high heels and clutch to go with the dress.

Selena bought a strapless royal blue dress. The whole dress was ruffled and fluffy. There was a royal blue tie that tied tightly in the back of the dress. She felt like mixing it up a little, so she had on orange high heels and clutch.

I bought a lime green dress that only had a thick strap on my right shoulder. The material was almost velvety and flowed lightly down until my knees exactly. Well, the actual lime green ended a couple of inches above it, but an almost clear, but neon green tinted material flowed above the velvet and down to my knees. There is also a thin lime green velvet belt wrapped right below my chest. I also decided to mix it up, so I've got some really bright purple high heels and clutch.

We all put on mascara, eyeliner, lip gloss, blush, and our own color of eye shadow. Tawni's blond hair was in many small curls on her head and pulled back into a pretty ponytail with a hot pink ribbon. Marta's light brown hair was in loose curls cascade down to a little below her shoulders with a bright-red headband, and her bags were bumped. Zora's brunette hair was straightened, making it cascade down to the middle of her back, and a black headband was in her hair, with straightened bangs. Chasity's brunette hair is in a side ponytail and some strands were curled with a peach ribbon, and is also wearing a thin headband with her straightened bangs. Selena's dark brown hair is straightened, but it is short so it fitted around her face and she wore an orange clip in her hair. My brunette **[A/N: I'm sorry, but I will always see Sonny as a brunette… but, oddly, I don't mind Demi with black hair…] **hair is in loose curls down to the middle of my back and I have a bright purple headband in my hair, making my bangs poof out.

We all decided to take one big limo, so all the guys arrived here at one time. And you know what's ironic? Everyone matched!

All the guys wore suits, but with different tie colors. Nico had a hot pink tie, Devon had on a bright-red tie, Holloway had on a purple tie, Grady had on a yellow tie, David had on a royal blue tie, but Chad looked different from them. He still had on the dress pants and white button-down shirt, but he had on the jacket I gave him with the neon green stitching, with a neon green tie.

I love the irony of matching… or did they spy on us…? Meh… either way, we match!

We all loaded into the rather large limo and just talked about random stuff. We all goofed around and sang, but didn't make the mistake of doing it in the sunroof.

We finally arrived to the big theater with the red carpet. There were velvet ropes at the edges of the carpet to prevent the paparazzi and fans from getting through. We all exited the limo when our driver opened the door. Chad immediately grabbed my hand and I saw all the other couples do so.

We took pictures, answered questions, signed photos, etc, etc, and finally made it into the building. Chad and I went to the front of the theater to find Randy, whilst the others went to go find some other empty seats. As the American represents, I guess, we got to sit up front. The movie started and we all started to watch. This is actually the first time I got to see the movie, so I can't wait to see how it turns out. Though, it's kind of weird seeing yourself on TV.

A little while after the movie started, Chad's arm slithered over my shoulders. I smiled at him and he gave me a quick peck and then returned to the movie.

The movie was great over all! I really loved it! And I think the rest of the crowd did, too, due to their applauds. We all exited out of the theater and into the grand hall where the party was being held. Some random music was being played and we got congratulated by many people. Yeah, I'm proud to say that I had a descent conversation with Leonardo DiCaprio. And Brad Pitt. And Angelina Jolie. And Miley Cyrus, the Sprouse twins, and the Big Time Rush crew. And many other people. We met up with our friends and sat at a table and just talked. They really enjoyed the movie, too.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Vanessa Hudgens dragging a looking-whiny Zac Efron over to our table.

_Please don't cause trouble! _I pleaded in my head as I turned back to my friends. _Please don't cause trouble! Please don't cause trouble!_

"Sonny!" she held out her arms to hug me. I got up and hugged her. "Vanessa!"

"You did amazing in your movie! I absolutely loved it! And you did a good job, too, Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper," she went to ruffle his hair, then she hesitated because – I'm guessing – she knew how he got with his hair, so just patted his head, careful not to mess it up.

I smiled at her. "Thanks so much!" I stomped on Chad's foot, going thankfully unnoticed by everyone. He smiled at her and thanked her. He sent a glare towards me, but it went away quickly. Aha, can't stay mad at me, can'tchya, Cooper?

"You did great, Sonny; loved the movie," Zac said as he smiled at me. I smiled and thanked him.

I saw Vanessa's smile change to a strained and fake one and then Zac winced. I'm guess she stomped on his foot. See, it happens in every relationship…!

A fake smile plastered on his face. "And… you, too… Chad," he stuck out his hand to shake.

Chad stared at it then looked at me. I gave him that '_do it!' _look and he reluctantly shook his hand. I could see the tension between them as they pulled away.

Vanessa sighed, obviously detecting the tension, too. "Well, Zac and I better get going; I hope to see you again soon!" she waved goodbye and walked off. I could tell she was scolding Zac.

I slapped Chad's arm. He rubbed it. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For not being polite!"

He scoffed. "He was the one not being polite…"

"Whatever, Chaddy-bear," I smiled at him. I heard snickers coming from my friends around the table. He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Fine, fine, I won't call you Chaddy-bear…"

"Fine," he smiled.

"Fine," I smiled, knowing where this is going.

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Are we good?"

"Oh, we're soo good!" I kissed him on the cheek and we soon got back into our pointless conversations about the fluffiness about clouds.

Randy tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention. "Hello, everybody! I just wanted to thank everyone for coming tonight and I'm glad I could make it our here from India! This is the newest biggest hit in India, and hopefully it'll be in America, too!" he stopped to allow the cheers echo through the hall. "And now, without further ado, I welcome _Bollywood Magic's _American represents: Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe!" he stepped away from the microphone as Chad and I stepped up to the podium.

"Hey, everybody!" Chad started, "like what Randy said, I'm glad that everyone here could make it tonight! I had a blast shooting this movie in Bollywood and seeing all the sights and meeting the actors in which we worked with! Over all, it was a blast! So, I thank you all, again!" he smiled and kissed his finger tips and put his hand out to the crowd. Then he made way for me.

"Hi, everyone," I started, "it wasn't too long ago when I got that call to come to Hollywood and then I was already on my way to Bollywood to do a big movie in almost a year!" I chuckled along with some of the audience. "It was an honor doing this movie and it was quite the experience! I loved traveling around Mumbai and meeting the actors – and Randy – and I just had a great time, but it also feels great to be back in Hollywood!" I smiled. "And Chad and Randy already accomplished this, but I really thank all of you for coming tonight!" I smiled and did a little wave and stood back next to Chad.

Randy went on about something, though I didn't really pay attention. I heard the audience applaud and Chad took my hand and took us off stage. We all dance to a few slow songs and up-beat songs and we had a blast for the rest of the night.

Huh, I guess Ferguson and his date never came… oh well, their loss…

The limo took us back to the studios where the guys would drive us home. Well, Holloway's parents will come and pick him and Zora up. So we reached the studios and gave our final hugs and goodbyes for the night and each went to our cars.

Chad opened my door and a smiled at him and got in. He got in the other side and started to drive. I glanced at the clock. 11:57? Wow, it's kind of late; I hope my mom doesn't kill me…

"I had a great time tonight, Sonshine," he took my hand and smiled at me.

"Me, too, Chad," I kissed his cheek. The rest of the car ride was the music blaring and a comfortable silence. And all too soon we reached my apartment.

Chad stopped the car and ran to my side to open my door. He took my hand and led me to my door.

"I love you, Sonshine," he smiled and his expression soft.

"I love you, too, Chad," I smiled and gazed into his eyes. He kissed me softly and passionately. Then we slowly broke apart.

"G'night, Sonshine, I'll call you tomorrow!"

"Night, Chad!" I smiled and opened my door. I told my mom – who wasn't mad at all, thank God – about tonight after I took a shower and got into comfortable pj's. I sighed dreamily as I walked into my bedroom and shut the door.

I laughed silently to myself. _Chad is such a sap. _I smiled as I drifted off to sleep; today was an extremely tiring and enjoyable day.

* * *

**how was that? i think ill just put a short last chapter or somthing after this cuz i dont wanna leave it here :D**

**oh.. i heard about 2 new SWACs, one where zora likes a guy guest starring on _MF _and sonny tries to set them up, but ends up making everything worse. theyre doing halloween and christmas specials and What I Bike About You has no Channy... [_Sugar Rush4eva _told me about WIBAY] so thats all i know... fer now :P XD**

**peace out suckas! ;D till next time!**

**oh and HELLO! how could i almost forget this? haha check out _obsessedwithbooks _'s story that i'm writing with her called: The Movie Star & Me i hope you check that out! plz and thank you!**


	16. Looking Back

**THIS chapter was fun to write! mkay i know its cheesy but... i was in the mood for cheesyness XD :P so i really hope you like this chapter and i worked really hard on it! i hope its not confuzzling either, cuz its full of flashbacks. and yes, it goes all the way up to their first child. i really hope you like it and your review :D  
ok, im writing The Movie Star & Me with _alexatheknight _so i think you should go read that [along with her other stories].  
and then for my wonderful cuzin, _dotgirl94 _for being awesome and writing awesome Harry Potter fics! luv ya ;D**

**chadbot: Jojo doesnt own anything.  
me: wha... why? i thought i did this time...  
tawnibot: aww.. its ok, we all have dreams...  
me: aww thanks tawnibot! and look youre caring!  
tawnibot: i know, i think my wires are all mixed up!  
chadbot: ...whatever, she doesnt own anything. now, if youlll excuse me, i havta go and fix my sonnybot and shoot the fake sonny/dakota with my laser eyes  
[haha LOLz, yeah, kimmi (_The Gr8 1_), if you're reading this, you;re awesome! good times.. good times.. XD :P]**

* * *

Bollywood Magic

Chapter 15: Looking Back

It was lunch time for both _Mackenzie Falls and So Random! _And you know what the two casts did? They pushed their two tables together and _So Random! _finally gets whatever the _Mackenzie Falls _cast usually gets for lunch. The order was: Zora, Chasity, Grady, Nico, Tawni, Marta, Skyler, Chad, Sonny, and then Ferguson.

Zora was laughing at a joke Ferguson told her and managed to catch Chad's eye. He smiled at her before going back to talking with Sonny.

Looking back now, the first thing Chad did [aside from his promise: to buy Sonny a fro-yo, which he didn't even do until she came barging into his dressing room, demanding for one] was take down Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora from his Do Not Admit Wall.

_Chad walked back to his set doors after bidding Sonny a goodbye, when that certain wall caught his eye._

"_Well," he mumbled to himself, "this is the beginning of ending our feud." And with that, he took the four pictures down and went to go find a Random at the prop house. He ended up finding Zora first._

"_Hi, Zora!" he smiled._

_Of course Zora knew about him dating Sonny and was happy with it, but wasn't expecting to see a nice Chad who stops to say hi. "Uh, hi, Chad, what brings you here?"_

_Chad handed her the four pictures and Zora raised an eyebrow._

"_Those are from _Mackenzie Falls' _Do Not Admit Wall__ and as the first act of ending this feud, I took you Randoms off of it!" he smiled again._

"_Oh, ok, well, thanks, Chad, this really means a lot to us Randoms," she smiled and walked away to the prop house to tell the others._

_Chad just smiled and inhaled a deep breath as he walked back to his dressing room._

Grady and Chasity were eating this weird cheese ball full of different cheeses and feeding it to each other. Both of them sure like cheese…

_Grady was pushed into the commissary by Sonny and then spotted a platter of cheese and no Brenda or Murphy. He smiled, rubbing his hands together and went over to go sit at the table where the cheese platter._

_Suddenly, the opposite doors were pushed open and Grady automatically stood up, thinking it was a force of authority that could ban him from the commissary. When he saw it was Chasity, he sighed of relief and went back to the cheese platter._

_Then Grady felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. There stood Chasity, smiling a smile that made Grady's heart flutter, but no one can know that. "Hey, um, can I share that with you?"_

"_Yeah, sure," Grady replied, coolly, but still in a daze. Chasity smiled and picked up a piece of cheese and stuffed into her mouth._

"_This is soo good!" she said with her mouth full. Grady had to smile at that._

"_I know right!" they laughed and then caught each others' eyes._

_They gazed into them and then started to lean in unconsciously. Eventually their lips met in pure, cheesy bliss._

Nico laughed at something Tawni had said. Then his eyes softened and said something, causing Tawni to blush and giggle.

_Tawni sat in the prop house, waiting for Nico to come in so her plan can get into action. She sighed as she held the remote in her hands and applied another coat of Cocoa Mocha Cocoa._

_Finally, the prop house doors flew open and Nico came in, taking pride with his Fedora hat. Tawni quickly hit a button on the remote, causing the lights to dim as a disco ball came down and purple/pink lights flashed around the room._

_Nico looked at her skeptically as she motioned for him to set next to her._

"_Nico," Tawni sighed, "I really like you."_

_Nico had to smile. He's been crushing on her for a while, but in secret. He hasn't even told Grady that. "I really like you, too."_

_Tawni squealed and hugged him, but Nico pulled away, kissing her. It was pure disco-y bliss._

Skyler said something to Marta, which caused her to giggle. She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

_Marta stood there, on the set of a _Mackenzie Falls _scene, but she's not performing. Oh, definitely not. She was waiting for Skyler so she could do something along the lines of Chad and Sonny a while back when she tried to end the feud. And she wishes they ended it then, because the Random crew is some really great people._

_Finally, Skyler casually walked in and Marta called him over._

"_Hey, Marta, what's up?" he asked._

_What Skyler didn't notice is that two members of the crew went behind them and unrolled the fake grass. Then the lights dimmed and he started to look around, but saw no one. Then there was a light spotlight on the two of them and the whole back drop changed. Then dramatic romantic music came on and here is where Marta starts her plan._

"_Look, Skyler, I think you're a sweet guy, way sweet," Marta said as she stepped closer to him and touched his arm. "I know that we haven't exactly had the best relationship, per say, but I want that to change. But just because you wish for something, doesn't make it so."_

"_Oh Marta-" Skyler began to say, but was cut off from her finger on his lips._

"_The time for talking's over; I must ask: will you got out with me?"_

"_I thought you'd never ask," Skyler smiled and pulled her into a kiss._

Chad chuckled and leaned in for a passionate kiss with Sonny, who giggles after the pull apart. And, well, we already know how they got together…

The two casts were all laughing and having fun together, all having a great time. They were seriously a big huge second family. They spent almost every waking with at least one of them. They'd have parties and sleepovers at everyone's houses and everyone bonds. They probably spend more time with them than their actual family.

And they're all sad when they think: _Why didn't we end this stupid feud at Sonny's peace picnic?_

* * *

Then the year 2015 comes and both shows end since they're too old. And then they did the unbelievable. Something that you'd never believe the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast doing. Something that you'd never believe the _So Random!_ cast doing.

_This was it. The last episode of _So Random! _ever. It's February, 2015 and they're all either 21 or 22. And Zora is 17. They're all too old, except Zora, who is __very__ matured mentally for her age, but they hope to still go into movies together occasionally or something, at least. Right now, it's the end of the show and they're all saying their final goodbyes._

"_So this is it; our very last episode of _So Random! _I've been here for nine years and it's taken a big part of my heart. I'm really gonna miss it and my big huge family here," she motioned to the cast, teary-eyed. "Thanks to all of you wonderful fans, cuz we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you guys! So thank you and here's Sonny!"_

"_Thanks, Zora! Thank you everybody! We all had fun for these ten years that _So Random! _has been going on! I know that I've only been here for six of them, but I enjoyed every minute of it! I really love these guys; they've always been there for me and I'm really gonna miss 'em!" Sonny exclaimed, tearing up just a bit. "Here's Tawni!"_

"_Thanks, Sonny, and thank you all! I've been here for all ten years and I've had a blast! You are the best fans ever! These guys were my second family. So I'm really gonna miss 'em!" Tawni started to tear up. "Here's Grady!"_

"_Thanks, Tawn, I want to thank all of our fans out there, you guys are the best! Like what the girls said, we're all a family and I'm going to miss all of them!" Grady was telling himself to be a man and not cry, but you could see the sadness in his eyes. "Here's Nico!"_

"_Thanks, G, and all of our wonderful fans! Really, we wouldn't be here where we are for this long if it weren't for you, so thanks! These guys are as close as my family and it really saddens me that we have to leave soon! Maybe we'll all get together sometime in the future! Thanks again and goodnight!"_

_And that's when the _So Random! _curtain closed for the last time. Everyone huddled around each other for a group hug and walked into the prop house one more time. It looked so weird now, a lot of stuff in boxes. Nothing looked the same. And none of them wanted to mope over the props as they put them away, so they decided to go to the commissary for fro-yos one last time… or that's what they thought at the time, at least._

_They all got their fro-yos and sat at the two pushed together tables of _So Random! _and_ Mackenzie Falls. _They all laughed and had a good time, almost forgetting that it would all be over soon… or that's what they thought at the time, at least._

_While they were eating their fro-yos, the _Mackenzie Falls _crew were taping their one-hour finale for their show. Not the finale for the season, for the whole show. Both shows were ending at the same time. So they were all parting ways even faster… or that's what they thought at the time, at least._

_Mackenzie and Devon were facing each other on that big rock near the falls, the one where Mackenzie always stood, and it looked out towards the falls. Dramatic music playing, speaking loudly over the falls, and full out acting._

"_These aren't your falls, Devon; they'll never be!" Mackenzie screamed at his half-brother, Devon. He just smirked, with a mischievous glint in his eyes, in which Mackenzie didn't feel so comfortable under._

"_Our father seemed to have the left the fortune to the wrong son!" Devon said._

"_Well, Dad never loved your mother; he only loved mine," Mackenzie challenged._

"_You take that back!" Devon stepped closer to him, pointing an accusing finger at him._

"_Make me!" Mackenzie stepped even closer._

"_Oh, I will!" Devon moved closer, causing Mackenzie to move back._

_Mackenzie looked over his shoulder, seeing the edge rather close. His foot stepped on the very edge, causing loose pebbles to fall from the rock. "You wouldn't…"_

"_Oh, but I would!" he put his hands on Mackenzie's shoulders and his eyes widened. "These falls will be mine!" Devon maniacally laughs and pushes Mackenzie off the cliff, plummeting to his death in the rapid waters of the falls._

"_Haha, these falls are officially mine!" Devon smiles deviously and then puts his hands in his pockets and whistles, walking away as if nothing happened._

_Now it's Mackenzie's funeral scene and everyone's crying – well, Devon's fake crying… badly. Penelope and Chloe are saying their speech over their love for Mackenzie, Trevor is saying his speech about what a good friend he's been, and Devon's speech is about how they've had their perks, but he still loved him like any brother would, also that he'll make Mackenzie proud with the family fortune. Their father handed it over to Devon and the funeral ended with the memorial, for they never found his body._

_Devon stood at that same exact place where Mackenzie usual did his scenes and Devon stole his infamous lines. "My name is Devon… and these are my falls," he gestured towards the falls._

_Suddenly, some invisible, but strong force hit Devon, causing him to fall off the cliff as well. Some people said that they could faintly hear the bickering of the two half-brothers occasionally coming from near that exact spot where both of them fought._

_And then one by one, as the three other main characters went to see the spot where the memorial was –which is near that exact spot where they fell – were pushed off by the mysterious force which pushed Devon. First Chloe – his true love – then Penelope – his ex who still loves him – and then Trevor – his best friend. Some say that it's Mackenzie's ghost who caused the four other deaths. Those people are right._

_Then the announcer's voice boomed, "I guess this is the end for Mackenzie… and his falls…"_

_The cast all congratulated one another for doing such a great job, but sad that it's all over. They're sure going to miss it. They knew that they would move on and hardly spend much time again… that's what they thought._

_So the _Mackenzie Falls _cast went to go grab their last fro-yos here instead of packing… that's what they thought._

_They walked into the commissary one last time – that's what they thought – and saw the _So Random! _cast sitting in their regular spots, a little sad eating fro-yos. They all went and joined and shared the tears, goodbyes, hugs, kisses, anything because, at the time, they all thought that they would never be able to be this close again._

"_I wish we could all do a show together here at Condor Studios! Then we would be with each other all the time again!" Tawni sulked. Everyone agreed, but was still sad._

_And then Sonny smiled a huge smile and everyone looked at her weirdly. "Guys, what if we __did__ exactly that! What if we made a show that stars all of us! Like… like a matured version of _So Random! _with drama and romance and comedy?"_

_And that's when everyone's eyes grew big as well as their smiles. They all nodded vigorously._

"_What would it be called?" asked Skyler._

"_What about Chuckle City, you know, as, like, an inside joke for all of us?" Chad offered, laughing as he talked. Everyone laughed._

"_You know, that would actually be pretty cool!" Nico said._

"_Chuckle City should be the name, it's like a part for both of our out-dated shows," Ferguson said._

"_Raise your hand for the name to be Chuckle City!" Sonny said. Everyone raised their hands and Sonny smiled. "Well, guys, let's go see Mr. Condor about a new show about to come named _Chuckle City!"

_They all discarded their fro-yos and went to Mr. Condor's office. They told him and he like the idea. _Chuckle City _will be the newest set on the lot, with producer Marshal Pike._

_The prop hose stayed the same, but got added a few props from _Mackenzie Falls. _The dressing rooms got enlarged into two big rooms, boys in one and girls in the other. Now, I know you might think that it'd be too small, but the rooms can fit five beds, dressing areas, closets, desks, two bathrooms, a big TV, and two couches in each room. They all painted theirs different ways, so it's like and array of colors. And they added their own things._

_So in two months, here's what happened: _Mackenzie Falls _and_ So Random! _ended, the two casts came up with an idea for another show they could all do together, the _Mackenzie Falls _cast ended up doing some comedy, the_ So Random! _cast ended up doing some drama, the two casts become one, and _Chuckle City _became the biggest hit for young and old adults. They even earned three Tween Choice awards that year._

* * *

And then the special year comes along: all five girls are hugging on a couch in the new and improved prop house. Oh, but don't fret, these are tears of joy. You see, Sonny, Tawni, Marta, and Chasity were all proposed to in the year 2016.

Zora hugged Sonny with a smile and congratulated her first. She looks at Sonny to see a very happy girl, happier than usual, even.

_Sonny was in Chad's convertible on a night in May, and he was driving to and unknown destination. And Sonny's relieved when they get to the beach, finally._

_They walk hand-in-hand and Chad seems a little on the apprehensive side, but Sonny shrugs it off, and then gasps at what she sees in front of her._

_It's an exact replica of the chairs and table from the hotel in Bollywood. He's even got the spaghetti and chocolate cake hidden, but this time, they have actual wine._

_The dinner goes well, but Sonny still senses that Chad's nervous, and is about to ask why, but that's when he gets down on one knee. Sonny smiles and started to tear up when he brings out a blue velvet box and opens it to reveal a beautiful ring._

_And then Chad asks that four-worded question could change their lives forever._

_And Sonny said yes and threw herself onto him in a mind-blowing kiss._

Then Zora hugged Tawni with her congrats. She sees the caring Tawni Hart, not the self-absorbed one right now.

_Nico called up Tawni one night in June telling her to dress up as if they were in 80's. Tawni questioned him, but he just said it was for old time's sake. She shrugged it off and got dressed with anything that looked as if it were worn in the 80's._

_In other words, she went through her mom's closet._

_Nico picked her up all dressed up like the 80's and that includes an afro. They drove to a club where Nico said that they were having Disco Night. Tawni giggled for his childish ways and they got in the car._

_They were dancing around to all the 80's music and having a great time. They talked to a few people and had a few drinks and stuff to eat. They were having a great time._

_And then Tawni noticed that Nico was getting a little nervous. Low music played – and she's sworn that she remembers that familiar tune somewhere, but can't place her finger on it – and pinkish purple lights flashed as the disco ball spun and the dance floor cleared a bit._

_Tawni was curious because she and Nico were in the middle of the dance floor. She looked around a bit and then saw Nico, bent down on one knee, smiling up at her, holding a black velvet box with a beautiful ring in it._

_Tawni gasped and smiled at what she saw and her eyes even started to tear up._

_And then Nico asked that four-worded question that could change their lives forever._

_And Tawni said yes and threw herself onto him in a mind-blowing kiss._

And Zora went over to Marta with congratulations. She knows she hasn't spenta much time with Marta, but knows she's a great person.

_Marta and Skyler were walking hand-in-hand at a park on a late night in July. It was rather warm outside and they were having the perfect time. They had ice cream and laughed and it was just great._

_Then Skyler leads Marta to a secluded area and she notices it looks exactly like the backdrop from when she asked him out, but with real grass. It's night outside so the lights are dimmed and the moonlight is shining on them, the perfect amount of lighting. And Marta swears that she hears that dramatic music and scrunches up her nose to look away from Skyler a bit to find the source. Then she looks back at him, and he's on one knee holding out a purple velvet box with a beautiful ring in it. Marta feels like she's tearing up._

_And then Skyler asked that four-worded question that could change their lives forever._

_And Marta said yes and threw herself onto him in a mind-blowing kiss._

And Zora had to even tear up when she hugged Chasity- she was the big sister she never had.

_It was a beautiful August day and Grady and Chasity were on their way to the annual cheese festival, in which they have gone to every year since they started dating._

_Grady was wearing his cheese pants and Chasity was wearing a cheese dress. They arrived at the festival and laughed and talked, sampling cheese and what not._

_Nearing the end of possibly the best cheese festival ever, Grady kneeled down on one knee and pulled out the velvet peach box containing a beautiful ring. Yes, this is definitely the best cheese festival ever._

_And then Grady asked that four-worded question that could change their lives forever._

_And Chasity said yes and threw herself onto him in a mind-blowing kiss._

All five of them sat there, crying their happy tears. It is September and they're all having their weddings next April. Sonny is having hers on April 3rd, 2017; Tawni is having hers April 10th, 2017; Marta is having hers April 17th, 2017; and Chasity is having hers April 24th, 2017. Yup, all of them are a week apart and on a Monday.

They're all buying houses in the same neighborhood, so they're just minutes away from each other. The houses are big enough for parties and what not.

All their weddings go by wonderfully and the month of April won't be so boring to them anymore. They all moved into their houses decorated with comfy, yet fashionable furniture. And soon they'll all be going on their Honeymoons.

* * *

Sonny walked away from her huge walk-in closet and put some more clothes into her suitcase. Chad walked into the room and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, Mrs. Cooper," she smiled up at him and kissed him quickly before going back to packing. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper.

_Sonny put on her biggest smile and started to walk down the aisle to the beat of the wedding music. Today is the day; April 3__rd__, 2017: the day Sonny Munroe becomes Sonny Cooper._

_She finally reached the alter and smiled up at Chad, who was smiling back, marveling her beauty._

_They said their vows and all the wedding stuff. Connie and Julia were sitting next to each other in a pew, crying happy tears. Tawni, Marta, Chasity, Zora, and Selena were the bride's mates and Lucy was the Maid of Honor. They were all smiling, teary-eyed._

_Finally, the priest says the words everyone's waiting to here, "You may now kiss the bride!" Chad smiles and brings Sonny into a short and passionate kiss._

Tawni was doing the same thing a couple of houses down, packing her bags. Nico walked into the room and kissed her. "Why, hello there, Mrs. Harrison!" he smiled at her. Tawni giggled before going back to packing. Mr. and Mrs. Harrison.

_Tawni took in a shaky breath before walking to the beat of the wedding music. She saw Nico smiling at her and regained her confidence. (I know, right? Tawni soon-to-be-Harrison Hart got nervous!) Today is the day; April 10__th__, 2017: the day Tawni Hart becomes Tawni Harrison._

_Nico smiled reassuringly as she reached the alter, noticing her nerves. She smiled back as they did their vows. Sonny, Marta, Chasity, Zora, and Selena were smiling as the bride's mates. Her little sister, who's only 14, is her Maid of Honor._

_The priest finally said those words everyone loves to hear, "You may kiss the bride!" and Nico pulled Tawni into a sweet kiss._

Going into the other direction of Sonny and Chad's house, sits the house where Marta is also packing stuff into her suitcase. Skyler walks in the room quietly and puts his hands over her eyes. "Guess who…"

"Hmm… would it be… Mr. DeVane"

"You have guessed correctly, Mrs. DeVane," he pulled her into a kiss and she smiled at him, going back to packing. Mr. and Mrs. DeVane.

_Marta smiled, but still bit her lip nervously as she walked down the aisle to the beat of the wedding music._

_She finally got up to the alter and Skyler smiled at her. Sonny, Tawni, Chasity, Zora and Selena were all the bride's mates and her older sister is her Maid of Honor._

_The priest finally says those words that are music to your ears, "You may kiss the bride!" and Skyler smiled and pulled her into a gentle kiss._

On the other side of the street, a little more towards Sonny and Chad's house, stood the house were Chasity is putting things into a duffel bag. Grady came into the room and grabbed her hand and kissing it softly. "Hello, Mrs. Mitchell," Chasity giggled and put her shirt in the bag and went to go and get something else from the closet. Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell.

_Chasity smiled that shy smile and walked to the beat of the wedding song. She reaches Grady and smiles up at him, and he smiles back._

_Sonny, Tawni, Marta, Zora, and Selena were the bride's mates and her cousin is the Maid of Honor._

_The vows are made and priest talks, and then he finally says those much awaited words, "You may kiss the bride!" and Grady kisses her softly._

Selena was also packing her things a few houses away. David proposed to her in October, 2016, and they got married on May 1st, 2017, a week after the Mitchells' wedding.

David came into the room and jumped onto the bed. "Wazzup, Mrs. Henrie?" she smiled at him. "I'm packing for our Honeymoon!" he smiles and kisses her. Mr. and Mrs. Henrie.

_Selena wiped a quick tear from her eyes before she smiled and walked down the aisle. David was waiting for her at the altar. He smiles at her._

_Sonny, Tawni, Marta, Chasity, and Zora are the bride's mates. The Maid of Honor is her cousin._

_The priests says the vows and says those words the bride's mate and bride have heard so many times, now, "You may now kiss the bride!" and David pulled Selena into a kiss._

Kaleigh and Ferguson were in their rooms packing for the trip. They lived right next door. Ferguson proposed to her around the same time as David did with Selena. They got married May 3rd, 2017. All the girls are friends, but she isn't nearly as close to them as the others. But they're all still friends.

_Kaleigh flipped her hair and smiled as she walked down the aisle to the alter where Ferguson waited for her. Her cousins and younger sisters were all bride's mates and her older sister is the Maid of Honor. Sonny, Tawni, Marta, Chasity, Zora, and Selena are all in the pews._

_The priest said those words again, "You may kiss the bride!"and Ferguson kissed her._

Going back to Sonny and Chad, they're packing [after many complaints of Sonny telling him to pack his own clothes] their stuff.

"This is going to be so fun! We're all staying at the same hotel!" Sonny exclaimed, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

Yup, the Coopers, Harrisons, DeVanes, Mitchells, Henries, and Michaels are all going to the same place. Where are they going, you ask?

"Hold your horses, Sonshine," Chad laughed as he put his hands on Sonny's hips to stop her from jumping.

Sonny blushed. "Whatever… I just can't believe that we're going to Mumbai again! And the Taj Mahal!"

Yup, they're all traveling to Mumbai in late June for a one week honeymoon!

Will the Bollywood Magic work its magic there, too, but in different ways?

* * *

July, 2017

It's been a month since they came back from Mumbai in their fabulous honeymoon. Everyone enjoyed sitting by the pool, shopping, the Hanging Gardens, the movies, everything they've got to offer! If you went around asking them, Bollywood has definitely worked its magic!

Sonny texted Tawni, Marta, Chasity, Zora, Selena, and Kaleigh to come here as soon as possible. Of course Zora doesn't live as close as everyone else, but she's only a block or two away. Soon everyone was here wondering what she wanted.

"I'm pregnant!" Sonny blurted out, shutting her eyes tight. After there was no response from anyone except a congratulations from Zora, she opened them. "Thanks, Zora… uh… guys?" she asked tensely.

"So am I!" Tawni exclaimed, enveloping Sonny in a hug.

"Me, too!" Marta came and joined the hug.

"Same here!" Chasity ran over to the group.

"Ditto!" Kaleigh joined the group hug.

"And I'm very happy with all of you guys!" Congrats!" Zora exclaimed and huddled into the hug.

"So, have any of you told the guys?" Sonny asked once the pulled apart.

Nervousness and guilt were spread across their faces as they all said no. None of them told their husbands because they all just found out today.

"All of you are telling you dudes tonight, got it?" Zora said. The rest of the girls nodded their heads in agreement. Then Zora smiled and left the rest of the five girls to think. Soon they all left the Coopers' home to tell their husbands.

March 14th, 2018. Sonny's in the hospital bed sweating and screaming because of the pain.

"Come one, Sonshine, push! Push, you can do it, honey!" Chad said, holding her hand as she gave him a death grip.

"I see a head!" the doctor who was on the other side of Sonny screamed.

"Come on, Sonshine, just a few more pushes!" Chad encouraged.

Many pushes, screams, deep breaths, and death grips later, you finally heard a loud cry and all the pain in Sonny's body seemed to have gone away as she looked at her new baby girl. The doctors cleaned her off and handed her to Sonny in a blanket. Chad's eyes softened as he looked at his baby girl; he is now a father.

"What will we name her?" Chad asked his tone soft and gentle. He is looking at his two favorite girls in the whole wide world. He doesn't know the name of one, but she's automatically his favorite right next to Sonny.

Sonny thought for a minute. "Daniella, Daniella Michelle Cooper." Sonny is looking at a beautiful creature that just came out of her.

Chad smiled. "I love that name," he looked at Daniella. "Hi, Daniella, I'm your daddy and this pretty lady right here is your mother." Chad reached for her hands, and she grabbed a finer with her whole hand. Chad even teared up at the site. Chad sighed. He is officially a father.

_Sonny made two bowls of Chad's favorite ice cream and headed over to the coach where he was sitting at watching TV. She handed him and bowl, "Hey, honey," and kissed his forehead. Chad draped a hand over her shoulders, bringing her closer and holding her tight._

"_Hey there, short stack!" he kissed her nose. And they sat there, enjoying each other's company and watching TV._

_Sonny put her bowl of ice cream down on the table as Chad did so. It is time and she'll tell Chad that she's pregnant._

"_Chad… I – uh – have something to tell you…" Sonny stuttered. Chad looked at her curiously._

"_Yeah…?"_

"_I am… um… pregnant," Sonny smiled weakly._

_Chad sat there for a minute, taking in what she just said. Then a big smile broke its way onto his face. He jumped up, grabbing Sonny with him, and spun her around. "You're pregnant? Sonshine, that's great!" he kissed her._

_She had to smile. "I'm so glad you didn't freak out," she hugged._

"_I would never freak out! I just can't believe I'm going to be a father!"_

March 17th, 2018. Nico sat next to the screaming Tawni and held her hand – receiving a death grip as her did so.

"Baby, it's alright! Come on, now, push!" Nico encouraged. His hand was really killing him. Who knew Tawni was so strong?

"Ha, you're not the one giving birth here, _sweetie," _Tawni said sounding very angered. She said 'sweetie' with such… sarcasm… almost. But whatever, this is Tawni.

"I see a head!" a doctor cried out.

And Nico, being Nico, leaned over in his chair to see the head. And the sight mortified him. _This is why it hurts her so much, _he thought right before he fainted.

Tawni gave a few more pushes and the baby boy is finally out. The doctors clean him off while Tawni throws a cup of water on Nico, who wakes up.

All of the pain Tawni's been through just disappears as she looks at her baby in the blue blanket.

"What will we name him?" Nico asked almost in a whisper. He's staring at the baby boy in the woman that he love's arms and it's absolutely… absolutely beautiful.

"Jordan… Jordan Sam Harrison." Tawni said, slightly smiling. She was about to cry. She actually has a small part of her, right there, in her arms. How could not cry tears of joy?

"_Hiya, Honey, it is a fine day today, ain't it? The sun is shining; the birds are chirping and everything is just… fabulous. Don't you agree?" Tawni said to Nico, a little too happy and peppy for the Tawni he knows and loves._

"_Is everything ok…?" he asked cautiously._

"_Everything is fine… wonderful… great… amazing…" she slapped his shoulder lightly at each adjective._

"_I can sense that there's something bothering you, baby,"_

"_Baby? What are you talking about? Pssh… baby… ugh…" Nico eyed her suspiciously and she gave in. "Nico… I'm pregnant!"_

"_Really? Tawni that's great!" Nico pulled her into a hug and Tawni sighed, hugging him back. "I am going to be a great father to this baby; I promise._

March 19th, 2018. Marta was screeching on the top of her lungs and sweating as Skyler is holding her hand and getting the death grip.

"Come on, honey, push! I know you can do it! Come on!" Skyler said.

"I don't care what you think! I just want this to get over with!" Marta screeched, her voice sounding strained.

Skyler wasn't fazed at all; the doctors had warned him that they can get… mean. So he just replied with, "Of course you do, honey. And you can do that if you push!"

A few more pushes later, their baby girl was finally out. The doctors dried her off and handed her to Marta in a pink blanket. All the pain and bitch-like nature poured at of her as she looked at her helpless baby girl. Tears started to prick her eyes.

Skyler smiled at his daughter. This baby girl will be a new addition to the family and will be muchly loved as the two parents will watch her grow up. "What will we name her?" his voice seemed far away. He is still thinking about their life with a new baby.

"Isabelle Maya DeVane," Marta answered after a few moments of pondering. Devon smiled at the name and smiled at Isabella.

_Skyler and Marta are sitting at the dining room table eating dinner in a comfortable silence. Marta has to tell him soon, so why not now?_

"_So, Skyler, you always wanted to be a father, right?" Marta asked nonchalantly._

"_Of course, I honestly can't wait to be a father! I can't wait to have my own kid and just have a great time as a family together!" Skyler smiled looking into the distance. She had to laugh; sometimes he could be even more dramatic than his character on their old show._

"_So, if I told you that we could have a baby in less than 10 months… what would you say?"_

_Skyler's eyes widened, putting the pieces together. "Are you saying…"_

"_Yeah, I'm pregnant," she smiled._

_Skyler let his fork drop on his plate as he ran over to her, bringing her into a hug. "I am so proud of you! You don't know how happy this makes me!" he sighed. He, Skyler DeVane, will be a father, a great one at that._

March 23rd, 2018. Grady tried to comfort his sweating and screaming Chasity by holding her hand, but receiving only the death grip instead.

"Push, honey! Push!" Grady encouraged his wife.

"You want me to push? Why don't you come up here and do all the pushing! Oh, wait, you can't cuz you're not the pregnant one!" Chasity said angered. He only sighed. The doctors were right and the nicest girl out there was replaced with… this.

He didn't say anything except for the occasional encouragement. Finally the doctor saw a head and a baby boy was carried over to Chasity all clean and in a blue blanket. That… thing that was there before disappeared and her nice demeanor is all back.

"What's his name?" Grady asked, staring at the child before him. This boy is his favorite little boy out there. It's a part of him.

Chasity thought for a bit before replying. "Edan Michael Mitchell."

Grady smiled. "I love that name."

_Chasity walked out of the kitchen with a big plate of cheese and crackers in her hands. She went and sat on the couch in which Grady was sitting at watching TV. She put the plate down and cuddled next to Grady as he picked up a cheese cracker._

"_Hey, Grady!" Chasity said smiling brightly._

"_Hey, Chas, Whatchya up to?"_

"_Oh, you know, just making cheese and crackers for my most favoritest man in the world."_

_Grady blinked a couple of times and then smirked. "What's wrong?"_

"_Why can't I make a plate of cheese and crackers without being accused of there being something wrong?" Chasity feigned hurt._

_Which, of course, Grady saw right through and decided to play along. "Ok…" and reached for a cheese cracker._

"_Ok, fine, something's up!" Chasity surrendered soon after. Grady raised his eyebrows and gave that go-on look. "I'm pregnant!"_

_Grady blinked again before a huge smile over-took his face. "Y-You're pregnant?" Chasity shyly smiled and looked down. Grady pulled her into a big hug and kissed her head. "This is great! I'm going to be a father! You're going to be a mother! We're going to be parents!"_

March 26th, 2018. David held Selena's hand as she was sweating and screeching. David was a strong guy, but nothing compared itself to the death grip.

"Come on, Sel, I know you can do it! Push!" David encouraged.

She glared at him before trying to push again. "Whatever! You're not the one pushing!"

David rolled his eyes and continued encouraging her, ignoring all her protests.

But soon enough, the doctor saw a head and then a baby wrapped in a pink blanket was put into Selena's arms. She smiled warmly at her. She promises to go through anything with her baby girl. Shopping, boys, show biz, and the most horrible: puberty. She hated it, too, but what are ya to do?

David looked down at his little girl. He smiled and asked Selena in the most gentlest tone his voice could muster, "What shall we name her?"

"Annemarie Elizabeth Henrie."

He smiled. "I love that name, Sel!"

_Selena ran into the house right after the little 'meeting' all the girls had and looked for David. "David! David, where are you?"she asked._

_Selena decided to just come right out and say it; no fancy dinner, no bribes, no nothing, just straight out telling him._

_David finally came into her view and came up to her. "Hey, Sel!"_

"_Guess. What."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm pregnant!"_

"_You're pregnant?"_

_Selena nodded and David picked her up and spun her around. "This is so wonderful, Sel. We're going to be the best parents out there!" Selena just laughed at her husband's reaction. "Oh and then I'll have to deal with your horrid mood swings!"_

_Selena giggled and crossed her arms over her chest. "You can't change the hormones, sweetie!"_

March 30th, 2018. Ferguson held Kaleigh's hand as she gave him the regular death grip. She is swearing and screaming.

"Come on, you can do it honey!" Ferguson encouraged his wife.

Kaleigh just huffed. "Don't even _try _to go all 'you can do it, honey!' on me! The girls have told me that their husbands said that and it didn't really change anything!"

Ferguson sighed. And the guys told him that she would get all psycho on him.

More pushes and useless encouragements later, the doctor saw a head. And soon the baby was getting cleaned and wrapped in a blue blanket. And all of her pains and psychoness went away. It just disappeared.

She got handed the baby boy in the blue blanket and looked at him with awe. Tears started to prick her eyes as she watched the sleepy baby breathe.

Ferguson starred in awe, too. "What will we name him?" his voice was so quiet, he was afraid she didn't hear him.

She smiled – yup, she heard him – and looked deep in thought. "Joshua Ronald Michaels."

He smiled. "I love it."

_Kaleigh decided that she would just flat-out tell him, too. She didn't know that Selena did that, too, but whatever. She walked into the house right after the meeting and skipped into the living room where Ferguson was watching TV._

_She shut off the TV in a swift movement and turned to him smiling. He smiled back. "What's up, Kaleigh?"_

"_Well… I'm pregnant! We're going to be parents!"_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Seriously."_

"_Oh my God, Kaleigh, that is awesome! I can't believe that we're going to be parents! And going through the pleasure of watching our kids grow up!"_

"_Me, too, Ferg, me, too,"_

* * *

Oh, oh, oh  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe, it's not so

Never been awake  
Never seen a day break  
Leaning on my pillow in the morning  
Lazy day in bed  
Music in my head  
Crazy music playing in the morning light

Oh, oh, oh  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe, it's not so

I love my sunny day  
Dream of far away  
Dreaming on my pillow in the morning  
Never been awake  
Never seen a day break  
Leaning on my pillow in the morning light

Oh, oh, oh  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe, it's not so

Oh, oh, oh  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe, it's not so

_Never underestimate the magic of Bollywood.  
Bollywood's Magic_

**~*|The End|*~**

**yupz, its the end and im stating to tear up... but don't fret! i'll be working on TMS&M with Lexi and then i've got quite a few one-shots coming up. another multi-chapter story. a crossover. and finish Fearless and Parellel Universe and i know i havent update that one in a while, but hopefully it will be by the end of this week, along with Fearless and after i finish those, ima put up my crossover :D and probably random one-shots along the was [and im serious when i say: random... haha im serious when i say: random cuz serious isnt random- oh, forget it]**

**but before i say my final goodbye to this story, i want to thank all of you people who reveiwed, favorited, alerted... anything! thanks so much you guys cuz they really make me happy :D im writing this quickly [its 2:41am right now] and i cant post all the names and im trully sorry, cuz u all mean a lot to me, so, thanks again guys ;D**

**farewell, Bollywood Magic ! ill miss writing you!**

**peace out suckaaas! ;D**


End file.
